La Mejor Magia Es Siempre Amor
by Lebel27
Summary: Han pasado 11 años desde los sucesos con la carta vacío y nuestros amigos se reúnen con mas de una sorpresa esperándoles y otras mas sucediendo. TE /SS, PRIMER FIC TERMINADO!
1. Cartas, Visitas y Llamadas Telefónicas

_Disclaimer: Cardcarptor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, yo uso los personajes con fines recreativos y sin fines de lucro._

La Mejor Magia Es Siempre Amor

Capítulo 1. Cartas, Visitas y Llamadas Telefónicas

Eran 11 años después de la captura y cambio de sello de todas las cartas, Syaoran había regresado cuando por fin había arreglado ciertos asuntos para hacer su estadía durante la secundaria, más permanente, permitiéndole a los enamorados estar juntos y sin preocuparse por tener que separarse. Sakura iba a la universidad donde su padre solía dar clases, quien 4 años atrás falleció debido a una grave enfermedad que se fue desarrollando desde hace algunos años; y durante este tiempo, ella ha tenido que trabajar como modelo para poder mantenerse, además de la ayuda por parte de su hermano así como de la mamá de su mejor amiga y la misma Tomoyo sus problemas económicos fueron casi nulos.

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, la luz entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, llenando todo con gran paz. La ojiverde al llegar a su cuarto se deja caer sobre su cama, para sentir la calma de lo que significaría el final de sus estudios universitarios y sólo preocuparse por recibir su título.

-"Aaah "–suspira- "por fin voy a poder descansar muy bien… ¡Que bueno que ya se termino la escuela!"- dijo muy alegre, por fin podría levantarse hasta tarde y dormir todo lo que quisiera. No es que fuese floja, simplemente necesitaba un descanso del estrés de la universidad.

-"Que bueno que ya estas en casa Sakurita, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía tan relajada y supongo que ya será común verte en casa"- le dijo con una sonrisa Kerberos, su fiel guardián en su forma falsa, un simpático muñeco de color mostaza con grandes orejas, pequeños ojos negros en forma de botones y un par de alas en su espalda que le daban un aspecto bastante peculiar para ser un muñeco común y corriente. Quien se acerca y se sienta frente a ella sobre el borde de la cama.

Kero, a pesar de sus insistencias, no acompañaba a Sakura a la universidad pues no podría justificar la razón de llevar un peluche a la escuela sin sonar infantil, así como evitar que el pequeño peluche se metiera en problemas o en su defecto, la metiera en problemas.

-"Si"- asiente felizmente, su alegría y ánimo no habían cambiado a pesar de aquel suceso- "y dime Kero, ¿no me han llamado?"- lo mira con cierto brillito en sus ojos lleno de interés.

-"Si te refieres al mocoso de tu novio, no aun no te ha llamado"- respondió con evidente molestia. Aún a pesar de los años, no ha podido congeniar por completo con el chino.

-"PRO-ME-TI-DO"- indica la joven para dejar en claro y sin posibilidad de represalias.

-"Como sea"- la venita en su frente saltó un poco al escuchar el término.

-"_Entonces…_"- se sienta y alegre piensa- "_¡le voy a llamar yo!_"- se levanta con muchos animos y va hacia la puerta.

-"¡Oye Sakura!"- le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta- "Eriol te llamó en la mañana, pero como no habías llegado, dijo que te llamaría como a las cinco"- comentó intrigado. Cada vez que llamaba Eriol era para anunciar su llegada o algún motivo que terminaba en problemas con el chino.

-"Pero si son cuarto para las cinco"- replicó arrastrando las palabras y suspiró- "_Siempre lo mismo con Kero, dejando las noticias importantes hasta el final_"- comienza a caminar hacia la planta baja- "Ni hablar, primero le llamaré a Syaoran-kun y si Eriol llama..."- el sonido del teléfono se hace presente en ese instante, interrumpiendo a la castaña y logrando que saltara de dos en dos los escalones faltantes para poder contestar- "¿Moshi moshi?"- respondió casi sin aliento.

-"¿Se encuentra la flor mas bella de todas?"- dijo una voz galante del otro lado de la línea.

Al escuchar esa voz, recuperó el aliento de inmediato- "Hola mi amor, ¿como estas?"- dijo una muy entusiasmada Sakura.

-"Muy bien, ¿y tu?"- preguntó curioso.

-"Muy bien ahora que llamaste."- se sienta en el piso con el teléfono entre las piernas.

-"Me alegro"- respondió el chino- "Mi niña, te llame porque necesitaba decirte…"

De repente, el tono de llama en espera del teléfono comienza a sonar y un foco rojo se prende para indicar que había otra llamada.

"_Que raro aun no son las 5_"- pensó intrigada Sakura- "... Amor podrías esperar tantito es que tengo otra llamada…"- interrumpiendo al chino.

"Am, si pero…"- no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Sakura cambio de línea.

"¿Moshi moshi? ¡Eriol! ¡¿como estas?"- se levanta, pero cae de nuevo al suelo y al tratar de sujetarse de algo, oprime todos los botones del teléfono provocando que la línea de Syaoran también entre, pues al parecer Kero habia olvidado secar delante de ella y al intentar poner el pie este había resbalado- "¡Aaayy, eso me dolio! ¡Kero!"- no es que Kero fuese el que limpiase la casa, simplemente a veces le ayudaba pero cuando se trataba de telenovelas, bueno... ahí estaba el resultado.

-"¿Sakura, estas bien? ¡Tu¡"- dijeron Syaoran y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

-"Oye quien mas esta en tu casa ?"- preguntó Syaoran en un tono bastante irritante.

-"Nadie, ups, creo que comunique las dos líneas sin querer"- Sakura rió nerviosa ante el incidente.

-"¿Y entonces?"- pregunto Li, evidentemente molesto.

-"Es Eriol en la otra línea."- explicó aún nerviosa, sabía que Syaoran seguía siendo celoso a pesar de los años, aún así esperaba que no lo fuera tanto con Eriol.

-"Ahh…."- sonó ligeramente más tranquilo- "Como sea. Corazón, te quería decir que…"- y volvieron a interrumpirle.

"Perdón Sakurita"- decía Kero quien traía un trapeador en las manos y se veía bastante apenado por el incidente.

-"Otra vez te quedaste viendo las telenovelas, ¿verdad Kero?"- afirmó con cara de pocos amigos, a lo cual el pequeño guardián rió nervioso.

-"Disculpa Sakura-chan, ¿todavía no ha llegado Tomoyo ?"- pregunta Eriol con interés.

-"Y por que no le hablas" – responde Syaoran en tono de exasperación.

-"Ya le hable, de hecho le estuve hablando desde las diez."- respondió el inglés.

-"Mmm, ¿no por que?"- le dijo Sakura con intriga.

-"Nada es que tenía que decirle algo importante. Por cierto puedo pasar a tu casa cuando llegue."- comentó inocentemente, sabía que sólo picaba a Syaoran pero era muy divertido, aún si sólo podía escucharle.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿como que pasar a tu casa?"- gritó un exaltado Syaoran mientras tocaba la puerta como desesperado.

-"Ya voy!"- anunció- "Espérenme tantito"- les pidió antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta, suspirando de alivo de alejarse de aquella discusión. Al abrir una mancha entre blanco y azul marino corre a toda velocidad hacia el auricular.

-"¡Eriol, por que no mejor pasas a casa de Tomoyo!"- le grita Syaoran por el teléfono.

-"No, por que le quiero dar una sorpresa pero necesito saber si va a llegar hoy o mañana. Además como me vería si la estuviera esperando dentro de su casa"- respondió como diciendo lo obvio.

Sakura se habia quedado paralizada al ver a Syaoran correr hacia el teléfono- "Sya-o-ran"- sólo pudo decir al verlo discutir con Eriol por el teléfono de su casa. Entonces él trataba de decirle que estaba ahí, esperándola, justo detrás de la puerta de su casa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y saltó hacia él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas- "Aaaaah!"- gritó la joven, dejando sin aliento al chino por el abrazo sorpresivo de la japonesa.

-"¿Mi amor estas bien ?"- preguntó la esmeralda al ver a su aturdido prometido -"Eriol, voy a poner el altavoz"- dijo Sakura al tomar el teléfono y oprimir el botón del altavoz para después ayudar a Syaoran a levantarse- "Ya esta Eriol, ahora ¿me puedes decir que es tan importante que debes decirle a Tomoyo?"- mientras ayuda a Syaoran a sentarse.

"Etto... pues es que…"- su voz sonaba indecisa pero finalmente se decidió a platicarles.

_Flashback_

_-"¿Tomoyo?"- preguntó desconcertado al escuchar su voz._

_"Hola Eriol, oye voy a Inglaterra, pero que digo, estoy en Inglaterra y me preguntaba… si, podríamos vernos, digo… no es que no tenga nada que hacer, es sólo que…"- decía indecisa mientras las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca._

_-"Claro, me daría mucho gusto verte. Oye por cierto, me…" -su voz sonó tan emocionada que carraspeó para aclarar su garganta- "me gusto mucho tu última carta, así como la foto que me enviaste"- su rostro estaba completamente rojo y caliente al decirle el comentario, aún cuando había sido por teléfono, se sentía como adolescente ante su primer amor- "saliste muy bien."- elogió nervioso._

_-"Gracias, eres muy amable, Eriol."- respondió un poco nerviosa- "bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato ¿verdad ?"_

_-"Eh, Si."- respondió perplejo._

_-"Bueno, entonces nos vemos"_

_-"¡E-espera!"- grité en el teléfono para que me escuchara._

_-"Si, dime"_

_-"¿En donde es, en dónde te veo ?"- preguntó dudoso, claro iban a verse y sin decir donde._

_-"Oh, es verdad"- dijo apenada- "Es en los estudios de Agencia Elite, en el centro de Inglaterra, ¿sabes en donde esta verdad ?"_

_-"Si se donde es, entonces nos vemos allá."_

_-"Si, nos vemos allá, bye."_

_Flashback_

"Entonces antes de ir a verla, le compre unas flores y de ahí conduje por veinte minutos hasta el estudio de modelaje donde se encontraba Tomoyo y recuerdo que ese día había mucha, pero mucha gente…"- les comentó- "Apenas podía pasar entre tantas personas..."

_Flashback_

_-"Disculpe"- dijo al guardia._

_-"¿Señor, que se le ofrece ?"- respondió el guardia del estudio._

_-"Vine a ver a la señorita Daidouji"_

_El guardia puso una mano frente a Eriol, evitando que se acercara más- "Perdone pero…"_

_Una mano blanca y delicada tomó la del ojiazul-grisáceo, evadiendo al guardia-"Descuide yo lo conozco, déjelo pasar"- dijo una alegre Tomoyo, el guardia simplemente asintió un poco molesto al ser burlada su autoridad- "Hola Eriol, ¿son para mí?"- comentó al recibir las flores._

_-"Espero que te gusten."- contestó algo sonrojado el inglés._

_Tomoyo aspiró el aroma de las flores y se sonrojó levemente al ver a Eriol- "Son muy bellas, muchas gracias"- respondió con dulzura._

_-"¡Tomoyo!¡ Tomoyo! Te necesitamos"- le gritaba un joven muy alto de unos 1. 90 y tantos, de cabello negro y corto, de ojos grises, con un cuerpo de infarto (obvio no tiene muchos músculos por ser modelo) y una cara de verdad atractiva._

_-"Ya voy Frederick!"- anunció la bella joven de ojos amatistas- "¿Podrías esperarme un rato Eriol?"_

_-"Por supuesto"- respondió el joven._

_El joven níveo ve a Tomoyo alejarse e ir a donde Frederick se encontraba, quien voltea a ver a Eriol de una manera despectiva y esté sólo atina a alzar su ceja en gesto dudoso._

_"Y... ¿Quien es él?"- le pregunto Frederick una vez ella llegó a su lado._

_"¿Quien?"- preguntó la amatista con inocencia mirando con ternura las flores mientras jugaba con sus pétalos._

_Frederick se limitó a verla molesto por su actitud- "El chico que te dio las flores"- dijo con resentimiento._

_Tomoyo huele las bellas flores y suspira- "Mi novio"- le dice sin pensar con una gran sonrisa._

_Frederick mira de reojo a Eriol, de forma amenazadora y gruñe con evidente molestia-"No me gusta"- responde sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul-grisáceo que sólo mantenía su mirada en la japonesa._

_Tomoyo al notar su cambio de actitud y su tono de voz le ve con desconcierto-"Pues no se supone que te guste a ti, sino a mí."- respondió seria, sabía que Frederick la quería y entendía el porqué de ciertas actitudes, pero no era para que se pusiera así- "Y ahora dime, que necesitas."- respondió sin una sonrisa en su rostro._

_El ojigris le miró serio-"Toma"- le enseña una blusa-top de una manga muy larga que termina en campana y la otra muy corta debajo del hombro, era de color azul desteñido en blanco, con el escote hasta los hombros, y una minifalda azul, de corte diagonal que iba de un poco más arriba de la rodilla a la mitad del muslo- "Pruébatelo y debes de pasar con la fotógrafa"- diciéndoselo de manera muy fría- "Y Tomoyo, mas te vale que dejes de ver a ese muchacho"_

"_¿O si no qué?"- respondió de la misma forma que el pelinegro._

"_Recuerda que tenemos un compromiso Tomoyo"- acarició su rostro aún mostrando esa ira en sus ojos- "Tarde o temprano serás mía"_

_Tomoyo suspiró y quitó la mano del modelo de su rostro con poca delicadeza- "Será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso Frederick, sabes que te quiero como un hermano pero jamás podré quererte como algo más. Así que quita esas ideas de tu cabeza, no te obsesiones con algo que no pasará."_

"_Yo sólo digo la verdad"- habló con ira y la tomó del brazo con violencia- "Ese joven es un capricho y yo soy lo que tú quieres. Así que espero, le digas que se aleje"_

"_Suéltame, me lastimas"- contestó enojada. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos con evidente molestia y Frederick decidió soltarla- "Te estimo pero quiero que me dejes en paz"- puntualizó molesta._

"_Ya te lo dije Tomoyo, tu vas a ser mía"- respondió sin más y se fue al set de foto._

_Tomoyo no hizo caso a lo último que le dijo Frederick, miró sobre su hombro y bastantes personas le tapaban la visibilidad por lo que dedujo que Eriol ni siquiera la veía o todo el teatro que armo Frederick hace unos instantes, suspiró decidiendo que su enojo no debería verse durante la sesión de fotos y se apresuró a cambiarse a los vestidores. Después fue con la fotógrafa para iniciar la sesión._

_Flashback_

"Vi que ella y el tal Frederick discutían, Tomoyo me contó lo que le había dicho y hecho, y la verdad me molesté, no le dije nada a ella aunque supongo que debió darse cuenta, pero en ese momento no lo tomé como la gran cosa y sentí que era algo tonto discutir por ello. Es decir, ella sale el portadas de revistas y en páginas de revistas de modas y se que hay fans y "fans", así que un modelo que fuera un fanático obsesionado no me causaba gran problema"- les comentó a sus amigos.

"Supongo"- respondió Sakura bastante inquieta. Ella sabía de Frederick por lo que Tomoyo le había llegado a contar sobre él, pero no sabía que sus problemas llegaran a tanto.

Syaoran en cambio tenía cara de pocos amigos pues de haber pasado eso con su prometida, hubiera destrozado al tipo por ponerle una mano encima y por decirle tremendas tonterías. Tomoyo era su amiga y seguramente hubiera actuado violentamente pero Eriol se mantuvo tranquilo porque no vio todo lo que paso en el instante -"Aún así, no es razón para que ese _baka_ se pusiera así, es su amigo o compañero"- comentó molesto el chino.

- "Lo sé pero en fin"- respondió resignado el inglés.

- "Pero entonces, ¿Tomoyo y tú son novios?"- preguntó el chino sin entender- "es decir ella le dijo eso y eso quiere decir que tú le gustas a Daidouji"

- "Bueno a eso voy, deja que termine de contarles"- dijo un poco más tranquilo Eriol- "Como les decía, me acerqué hasta donde se tomaban las fotos y aparte de verse muy bien, bueno ella siempre se ve bien, nada más vernos ella sonrió pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, sino precisamente con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco".

-"¿Te gusta Daidouji?"- dijo algo desconcertado Syaoran, primero le dice que Tomoyo y ahora que él, y poco a poco dejaba de entender.

-"¡No! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella!"- confesó y la alegría en su voz era notoria.

-"¿Y como te enamoraste? si cuando estabas aquí no hablabas mucho con ella y según recuerdo sólo tenías el teléfono de Sakura."- algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-"Ah, es que cuando le hablaba a Sakura" – al decir esto, Syaoran le saltaba una pequeña venita en la cabeza- "y nos quedabamos platicando, me contaba sobre Tomoyo y ella, y también de ti. Y se me ocurrió escribirle a Tomoyo y en la carta que una vez le envié a Sakura"- y a Syaoran le salieron 2 venitas mas al escuchar esto- "le dije que el sobre que venía dentro era para Tomoyo y que por favor se lo hiciera llegar."

Sakura ve a Syaoran y simplemente le sonríe y le da un beso (cálmate fiera), dejándole completamente desarmado- "Y se la hice llegar, y de pronto yo era un cartero, entonces le di la dirección de Eriol a Tomoyo y viceversa."- rió.

-"Aaahh…."- dijo Syaoran quien aún estaba atolondrado por el beso.- "Entonces ¿todo fue por correo?"

-"No, algunas veces yo la visitaba por uno o dos días"- Syaoran ve a Sakura como diciéndole 'Espero tu no hayas salido con ellos', a lo que Sakura sólo se rió y sacudió la cabeza- "y luego me iba, o le hablaba por teléfono."

"Además yo nuca pude salir con ellos, por que el ya estaba con Tomoyo o ya se iba, cuando tú apenas llegabas o salíamos."- dijo Sakura.

"OH… ¿Y que más paso ?"- le dijo un Syaoran más calmado.

"Ah sí yo le sonreí y veía como posaba, frente a la cámara, parecía un ángel…"- dijo Eriol con alegría.

_Flashback_

_Cuando Tomoyo termina su sesión fotográfica se dirige hacia donde esta Eriol. Su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes le miraban con atención._

_-"Te ves muy bien"- se sonrojó un poco el inglés._

_El sonrojo de Tomoyo aumenta ante el alago- "Gracias pero me gusta más estar detrás de una cámara y diseñar los vestuarios, que exponerlos"- respondió apenada._

_-"Te entiendo. Uno piensa en como se verán las cosas y como quiere que las cosas se vean, pero no es lo mismo que ser el objeto en exposición o demostración. Llega a ser extraño"- concordó con la joven y ella asintió- "¿Entonces, a donde quieres ir ?"- preguntó el inglés al cambio de tema._

_-"No lo sé, muéstrame algún lugar interesante."- preguntó pícara la amatista._

_Eriol alzó una ceja y con galantería sonrió-"Esta bien, creo que ya se a donde ir."- respondió después de meditar un rato._

_Tomoyo sonrió-"De acuerdo, nada más deja me cambio y nos vamos"- Eriol asiente con la cabeza y ella va al vestidor y solo entre cerró la puerta, después de todo, saldría de prisa y no pensaba tardarse demasiado._

_Se quito la blusa y al darse cuenta de que no estaba su ropa comenzó a buscarla, de repente la puerta se cierra con fuerza, dándole un sobresalto. El vestidor estaba oscuro por lo que cuando ella entró no vio que alguien ya la esperaba dentro. Jaló la cadena del foco para poder ver y al voltearse encuentra a Frederick sonriéndole con malicia recargado en la puerta._

_-"Cielos, Frederick casi me matas del susto"- le dijo con una mano sobre su pecho- "¿Pero que haces aquí? por favor sal."- pidió irritada._

_-"No, Tomoyo"- dijo aún sonriendo._

_Tomoyo se desconcertó- "Pero que dices, deja de bromear."- respondió sonriendo._

_-"No bromeo"- su voz tomó un tono frío, rápidamente la sujetó de la muñeca y la torció hacia su espalda, logrando un respingo de parte de la japonesa- "Te dije, que te deshicieras de ese chico"- le decía masticando las palabras, con evidente tono hostil. Tomoyo se movió un poco para tratar de soltarse pero Frederick la sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo- "No sabes… Cuanto te he deseado preciosa."- le susurró al oído, al tiempo que respiraba sobre su cuello con lujuria._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir y escuchar así a Frederick, la joven tragó con dificultad- "No te tengo miedo Frederick, sueltame o…"- intentó amenazar pero el modelo no se acobardó._

_-"¿O qué? ¿vas a gritar?"- le dijo con evidente burla y soltar una carcajada. Dobló su brazo un poco más hasta hacerla gritar._

_-"¡Basta!" – pidió al sentir el dolor de la torcedura- "¿Qué es lo que quieres ?"- preguntó en un gemido doloroso._

_-"Tu sabes lo que quiero, Tomy-chan…" - susurró - "Te quiero a ti "– Los ojos de Tomoyo le miraron con temor, este no era el dulce, gentil y caballeroso chico alemán que conocía, era alguien completamente diferente. _

_Frederick la acarició con la otra mano, primero delineó su cuello, bajando poco a poco con suavidad hasta el hombro y de ahí al codo, se pasó a su cintura, donde con la mano, fue subiendo poco a poco y al llegar casi a sus pechos. Tomoyo le dio un pisotón con el tacón de la zapatilla- "¡Ah! ¡maldita perra!"- reclamó para después azotarla contra la puerta._

_Al escuchar el golpe en la puerta del vestidor, Eriol decide acercarse y cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien- "¿Estas bien Tomoyo ?"- preguntó inquieto._

_-"Si le contestas, te puede pasar algo muy malo, cariño"- le amenazo Frederick mientras se alejaba de la puerta con ella- "Y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?"_

_Consciente de que como quiera podría hacerlo, se arriesgó- "¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Eriol, sácame de aquí!"- gritó a todo pulmón._

_Frederick la avienta contra la pared violentamente- "Ahora si niña, verás lo que te pasa por no haber cerrado la boca"- le dice con malicia._

_De repente, se escucha el portazo cuando Eriol abre con el pie-"¡Oye cretino déjala en paz!"- demandó._

_-"Ah… mmm, que interesante"- le Frederick dice de manera perspicaz- "¿yo creí que eran novios?"- sonríe maliciosamente al tiempo que deja desconcertado a Eriol._

_-"¡Ella no es mi novia, es mi prometida!"- contesta con rapidez._

_-"Uhuhú… ¿En serio? Pues yo no veo ningún anillo."- replicó, tal vez Tomoyo le haya dicho que aquel individuo era su novio y éste que ella era su prometida, pero lo cierto era que a ni a uno ni a otro le creía._

_-"Pues lo que pasa… es que…"- dudó, era la primera vez que no sabía que decir sin dejar de pensar en el bien de la amatista._

_-"No lo traje por que tenía miedo de que se me perdiera!"- dijo Tomoyo y al escuchar esto, Frederick le jala más el brazo, logrando un grito de dolor por parte de la japonesa._

_-"Sueltala"- amenazó Eriol iracundo. Verla sin blusa y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, hizo que su ira se expandiera por todo su cuerpo como una tremenda ráfaga que destruía todo a su paso._

_-"¿O si no que?"- le dijo de forma burlona. Un idiota adinerado ¿qué podría hacerle?_

_-"O si no…" -le hervía la sangre porque veía como lastimaba a Tomoyo, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensaba._

_El alemán levantó una ceja-"¿Que me harás? ¿Me golpearás?"- dijo con sarcasmo._

_Eriol lo miró con cólera y Frederick comenzó a sofocarse, soltó a Tomoyo, quien corrió atrás de Eriol, y se derrumbó, mientras se sujetaba el cuello con ambas manos._

_"Eriol, ya déjalo!"- le pidió Tomoyo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, temerosa de que el inglés pudiera matarle._

_Eriol al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, soltó a Frederick, no sin antes amenazarlo- "Escuchame bien, si alguna vez vuelvo a ver que le tocas, tan siquiera, un solo cabello a mi prometida, desearás nunca, jamás haberme conocido."_

_Frederick sólo podía agarrarse del aire que de nuevo entraba a sus pulmones- "Esto… no-no ha... teminado Tomoyo…"- hablaba atropelladamente por falta de aire- "¡Algún día serás mía!"- gritó mirándole con reproche, al tiempo que intentaba de ponerse de pie._

_Tomoyo tomó a Eriol de la mano, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y suspiró con tristeza, sintiendo pena por quien consideraba su amigo- "Vámonos"- caminaron hacia la oficina de su representante- "Danielle, me llevaré esta ropa, ya que al parecer alguien escondió la mía"- miraba a Frederick con resentimiento mientras este azotaba la puerta y aventaba a todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso._

_Eriol volteó a verla y su rostro se tornó rojo-"Este… Toma, es el mismo modelo pero en otro color, no se, como le pueda quedar."- le entregó un blusa que descolgó de un perchero cercano mientras dirigía su rostro hacia otro lado._

_Tomoyo le sonrió con sinceridad-"Gracias"- dijo al tiempo que se ponía la blusa, tocó el hombro de Eriol y este volteó a verla._

_"Por cierto, ¿estas bien?"- preguntó preocupado._

_"Sí"- respondió con una bella sonrisa- "Ahora lo estoy"._

_Flashback_

-"¡Quééééééééééé!"- dijo Sakura emocionada.

-"Como lo escuchaste, así nada más, ya estabamos comprometidos."

-"Pero ella no se echo para atrás ¿o si ?"- le dijo con algo de duda Syaoran

-"Eso era justamente lo que yo pensaba todo el tiempo, de camino al restaurant"- comentó ligeramente nervioso de recordarlo.

-"Pero ¿y el sujeto ese , usaste tu magia y el...?"- Syaoran se encontraba desconcertado por la actitud del aleman, su reacción había sido completamente a como había pensado.

-"Lo sé, a mí también me pareció raro que no se espantara, pero como quiera, es poca la probabilidad de que salga corriendo y gritando que un mago lo atacó. Sé que no debí usar magia en su contra pero en el momento en que vi como lastimaba a Tomoyo, la verdad me bloquee"- dijo de forma seria al final, a él tampoco le había gustado la reacción del sujeto y le había dejado algunas dudas.

-"Tienes razón, supongo que de estar en tu posición hubiese hecho lo mismo."- miró a su lado y le sonrió a Sakura, quien le sonrió con ternura- "¿y ya no los atacó?"

-"No ya no."

_Flashback_

_Fuera del estudio y ya en camino al restaurant, ninguno de los dos habló. Eriol la miraba de vez en vez sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ella también lo veía de reojo, lo cual hacía que se pusiera un tanto sonrojada. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos y decir algo significaba empezar con pregunta obligada '¿Somos algo?' pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar lo que el otro pensaba. El camino por el iban daba vista a un bello mar, en el cual se reflejaba el atardecer y se veían los resplandores dorados generados por la refracción del sol en el mar. De momento, la luz le daba a Tomoyo en su bello rostro y al verlo, Eriol se quedaba sin aire y le hipnotizaba la hermosa luz que reflejaban sus ojos de aquel color tan inusual, un par de veces tuvo que recordarse que podría hacer eso en el mirador y que ese no era el momento._

_Al llegar al restaurant, este tenía un bello mirador, el cual era perfecto para ver el cielo cuajado de estrellas y la luna con ellas, tenía pequeños faroles sobre el barandal de piedra que adornaban el final del mirador, el lugar era como una choza grande, su techo con paja le hacía ver rústico, con amplios y largos ventanales que hacían parecer que todo el lugar era hecho de cristal, a excepción del techo, el piso era de mármol con un reflejo del techo y los ventanales, con un color dorado que hacia ver el lugar brillante, las lámparas estaban echas de cristal en forma de gota y el resplandor producía cierta calidez, en aquella húmeda y algo fría tarde. En el centro del restaurant se encontraba una gran y bellísima fuente, de una mujer escondiéndose detrás de un pilar mientras es perseguida por un hombre, rodeada por algunos focos y pequeñas fuentes. _

_Eriol se bajó del Porsche Cayman S Black Edition y le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo. Ambos caminaron hasta el recibidor y esperaron a que les asignaran mesa. Tomoyo miraba con impresión el resplandor del lugar, maravillada de lo bello que era. Su mesa estaba cerca de la fuente y en diagonal a la salida al mirador. Tomaron la carta y pidieron su orden, los dos veían al mar, que reflejaba a la luna y el oleaje provocaba que tuviera diferentes formas, era cautivador._

_-"En verdad es bello este lugar."- dijo Tomoyo observando su alrededor con embeleso._

_-"Sí lo sé, por eso te traje. Es uno de mis lugares preferidos, es nuevo no tiene mucho tiempo, creo que no te había hablado de él"- Tomoyo negó con la cabeza- "Hay veces que vengo aquí, pido un café o algo para tomar y después voy al mirador, a contemplar el hermoso paisaje"- decía con una voz embelesadora-" y también a pensar…"- volteó al sentir la mirada de Tomoyo sobre su persona._

_-"Sabes Eriol yo, aún no te he dado las gracias por lo de hace rato, fue un gesto muy lindo"- suspira y sonrie- "Gracias."_

_-"No, no hay de que…"- entonces recordó lo que pasó y le miró consternado- "Tomoyo, yo, quería preguntarte…"_

_-"¿Acerca de porque dije lo que dije al cretino de Frederick ?"- Tomoyo se levanta y camina hasta el barandal del mirador, y Eriol la sigue despacio-" yo…"- Eriol la calla posando un dedo sobre sus labios._

_-"También, quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo"- le alza por barbilla y la mira a los ojos- "Mira yo… He de confesarte, que cuando vengo aquí pienso en una persona que me gustaría que pudiera ver esto conmigo, esa persona me vuelve loco nada más escuchar su voz, leer sus cartas o verla, que me hace sentir pájaro nada más ver su sonrisa. Y hoy con lo ocurrido, simplemente no supe que pensar. Tomoyo, no sabes como me sentí cuando Frederick me dijo eso y después lo que le contesté, lo que trato de decir, es que…. Me enamoré… de Ti"- el corazón le latía a mil por hora y con mucha fuerza, de un momento a otro, sintió que iba a explotar._

_-"Eriol"- se abrazó contra su pecho y después alzo la vista- "lo que hice, me dolería decir que fue para quitármelo de encima, sin embargo"- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- "sin embargo, al decirle eso a Frederick, de verdad lo sentí, lo creí y cuando me defendiste y te escuche gritar que yo era tu prometida… Me di cuenta"- Eriol también la abrazó fuertemente, de manera cálida y dulce- "Me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo al saber que tú también sentías algo por mí."_

_-"Tomoyo, en serio ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo ?"- ella sólo asintió, pues comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos amatistas, el sólo sonrie- "Mi hermosa Tomoyo"- le alza la cara y besa sus dulces labios rojos que estaban un poco húmedos por las lágrimas que habían caído en ellos, fue un toque suave y sencillo pero a la vez con una dulzura en la que cualquiera mataría por estar en el lugar de ella, se separaron suavemente dejando en Tomoyo la sensación de querer más de él- "Tú me haces increíblemente feliz a mí, de verdad me siento muy afortunado por tenerte"- la mira con calidez con sus provocadores ojos color zafiro-grisáceos- "Eres lo más hermoso que jamás me ha pasado."_

_"Gracias Eriol"- Tomoyo se acurrucó en su pecho- "y quiero que sepas, que yo te amaré pasé lo que pasé, con todo el alma y mi ser hasta que último respiro de ambos."_

_Fin del Flashback_

-"Entonces si se van a casar?"- le preguntó Sakura

-"Sí"- le decía Eriol con un tono de alegría- "pero tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas antes de la boda."

-"¿Como que tipo de cosas ?"- preguntó la esmeralda sin comprender.

-"El sabor del pastel por ejemplo."- respondió entre risas ante el evidente despiste de la joven.

A lo cual, ambos respondieron con un 'Oh' bastante largo y Eriol simplemente rió.

-"Y no le diste sortija ?"- pregunto Syaoran.

-"Sí, se lo di al día siguiente o sea, hoy antes de que se fuera. Entonces no ha llegado ¿verdad?"

-"No aún no."- le comentó Sakura

-"Bueno, cuando llegue, dile que la estuve buscando, sólo díselo en caso de que yo no haya llegado aún."

-"Si yo le digo y si se me olvida, Syaoran me recuerda."- dijo sonriente.

-"Bien, gracias. Nos vemos luego, adiós, hasta luego Li."

-"Adios"- dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al unisono al tiempo que Sakura oprime el botón del altavoz terminando así la llamada.

-"Sor-presa?"- le dijo Syaoran, quien traía un ramo de flores de cerezo, a su prometida, una linda castaña de cabello hasta la cintura y grandes ojos de color esmeralda, de cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, de facciones muy bien delineadas y bellas, y que con una sonrisa siempre lo recibía.

-"¡Mi amor!" – le decía eufórica mientras se abalanzaba sobre su apuesto prometido de cabello castaño oscuro, serios ojos cafés arrebatadores, de un cuerpo de infarto y unas facciones, sencillamente, atractivas- "no sabía que ibas a llegar hoy, gracias"- toma el ramo y lo deja sobre la mesa de centro.

-"Pero si te deje varios mensajes… de seguro ese peluche no te los dio."- le comentó sarcástico, evidentemente ese peluche había hecho lo posible porque ella no se enterase de que llegaba ese día.

Sakura rió nerviosa-"_Ese Kero no ha dejado sus celos de lado a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado_"- pensó desalentada- "Eso supongo"- Syaoran la mira sobre él y decide robarle un beso- "Oye! eso no se vale, estaba desprevenida!"

Syaoran alzó una ceja- "ajá"- contestó juguetón y le robó otro.

-"Hey!"-chilló Sakura al ponerle un cojín sobre la cara.

Sakura se levanta y corre hacia la puerta de la sala, Syaoran se quita el cojín de encima y la persigue con una sonrisa enorme, cuando Sakura lo ve tras ella, sube las escaleras entre risas, y cuando esta por entrar a su cuarto, Syaoran la trapa por detrás. Lo que empezó como juego, de repente se convirtió en deseo, él le besa el cuello suavemente provocando que Sakura sienta un escalofrío a todo lo largo del cuerpo, la voltea hacia él y ve sus bellos ojos esmeralda, esa mirada la seduce y la hace desear también, el la toma por la nuca y la besa suave y profundamente, la estrecha fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras la besa, no la quiere dejar ir, quiere sentir ese cuerpo tan cálido y bello frotarse con el suyo. Syaoran suavemente mete las manos debajo de su blusa y va recorriendo con deseo su cuerpo, Sakura se siente estremecer al sentir sus manos acariciándola. Mientras ella le saca la camisa sus pantalones y la comienza a desabotonar poco a poco, siente su abdomen firme junto con su pecho y los pezones duros, también recorre su espalda y siente los músculos de su cuerpo; de repente ella gime, pues Syaoran acababa de acariciar un seno mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba su espalda, el comenzo a quitarle la blusa a Sakura…

-"Ya llegué."- anunció Touya al entrar a la casa.

Ambos se quedan paralizados, ¡oh dulce momento se acaba de escapar!

-"Sakura!"

-"Esteee, en un momento bajo…"- Sakura anunció con voz ronca, mientras con prisa se arreglaban para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de nada y en voz baja le dijo a Syaoran- "Espérame en mi cuarto y en un momento subo- el asiente y le da un beso, después baja para ver a su hermano.


	2. La Llegada, La Espera y El Reencuentro

Capítulo 2. La Llegada, La Espera y El Reencuentro.

Syaoran suspira y se mete al cuarto de Sakura.

"Porque me tuve que quedar contigo, mugroso muñeco!"- dice Syaoran fastidiado por el hecho de estar encerrado en la habitación de su amada con el guardián del sol.

"Oye, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí! Además la habitación es demasiado pequeña para los dos."- dijo altanero Kero.

"Qué, quieres pelear!"

Kero se transforma- "No me provoques chiquillo"- le decía con una mirada que hacía que salieran chispas de ambos pares de ojos.

"A quien le dices chiquillo, estúpido peluche!"

"Vas a perder mocoso!"- le decía con una sonrisa maldosa.

Mientras en el piso de abajo.

"Dime hermano"- le decía Sakura a un apuesto chico de unos 28 – 29 años, de cabello oscuro, piel trigueña, ojos cafes y mirada fría, quien portaba un traje color negro con una corbata azul y una camisa blanca.

"Te tardaste mounstro, tienes visitas ?"- preguntó Touya intrigado.

"Hermano!"- le decía con enfado.

Touya sólo arqueo la ceja- "Entonces tienes visitas o es que el peluche ese no te dejaba salir de tu cuarto"- le decía con tono de burla.

"(Qué hago! Qué le digo! aahh…)"- pensó Sakura queriendo escapar de aquella situación.

"Ahora sí mocoso"- dijo Cerberus y lo empujo por la ventana del cuarto.

"Woah!"-Syaoran apenas se sostuvo del marco de la ventana, y suspira- Ya verás maldito muñeco!

PAZ! Kero le aplastó las manos con la ventana, haciendo que Syaoran se soltara y cayera.

"Ráfaga de Viento, Ve!"-invocó justo a tiempo a pocos centímetros de tocar tierra, suspira de nuevo y se dirije a la puerta- "(Ya verás pinche león)"

Toc, Toc, Toc … (_sonido de la puerta ¬¬_)

Sakura suspira de alivio al poder evadir contestar a la pregunta de su hermano- "Yo abro!... Sya… Syaoran ?"- fue lo único que pudo decir a su prometido recargado en la puerta.

"Hola amor, como estas ?"

"B-bien"-dijo desconcertada.

Touyase acerca hasta donde esta Sakura- "Quien es?"- al ver a Syaoran, le lanza una mirada desafiante a la que el responde con la misma, sin poder evitar que salgan chispitas de sus ojos.

"Pasa… Vamos a la sala a platicar si ?"- le decía Sakura cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Touya lo miraba con recelo cuando pasó cerca de él, y le saltaba una pequeña venita de la cabeza.

"En un momento estará la cena ."- anunció y se fue hacia la cocina.

Ambos asienten y van a la sala, Sakura cierra la puerta de la estancia y Syaoran se sienta y apoya la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un suspiro.

"Qué paso ?"

"El maldito peluche me arrojó por la ventana"- le decía con los ojos fijos en ella.

"Que Kero hizo que! (Ya verás lo que te espera Kero)"

"Como lo oyes, voy a matarlo"- le decía mientras le saltaba una venita de la cabeza.

"Pero me alegro que sucediera."

"Que cosa!"- sorprendido ante la respuesta de su novia.

"Que tocaras la puerta, no que te cayeras. Por que así pude evadir a mi hermano."- ºnn

"Oh… Por cierto, no te dejo un poco inquieta lo que paso entre Hiragizawa y ese tipo?"

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas, me preocupo un poco el hecho de que Eriol usara su magia para ahorcarlo."

"Si, pero se me hizo algo muy extraño que aquel chico ni siquiera se asustara por lo ocurrido"- decia en un tono sumamente serio.

"Lo se…"

"Daidouji y Hiragizawa deben de tener ciudado."- Sakura asiente con una mirada triste. Syoran al ver esto, le alza la cara por el mentón y le muestra una tierna sonrisa- "No te preocupes, yo sé que ellos podrán cuidarse, Hiragizawa es un mago muy poderoso y si llegarán a necesitar ayuda, siempre tendrán nuestro apoyo."

"Si"- le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Toc, Toc, Toc… (_otra vez la puerta_)

"Yo voy!... ahora regreso"- sale de la sala y va hacia la puerta, en eso baja Kero y Sakura aprovecha para reprocharle lo que hizo- "Oye, no estuvo bien que sacaras por la ventana a Syaoran, que tal si mi hermano lo hubiera visto cuando caía!"- le decía casi en susurro.

"¬¬ el se lo buscó."- le dijo Kero algo molesto.

"Kero…"- le dijo on voz amenazante.

"Bien, bien… No volveré a lanzar al mocoso de tu prometido por la ventana, de acuerdo"- le decía con una sarcástica sonrisa.

"Más te vale"- le amenzaba- "Ya voy, en un momento"- pues escucho de nuevo que tocaban a la puerta, suspira al ver que Kero va la cocina. Se da la vuelta y va hacia la puerta.

Toc, Toc, Toc (_siendo la tercera vez que llamaban a la puerta_)

"Disculpe la demora"-excusándose al abriry ver al apuesto joven, de facciones exquisitas, de ojos profundos y provocadores color zafiro, tez pálida y cabello negro azulado, de unos 1.80 y tantos, que llevaba unos vaqueros deslavados, una camisa azul profundo bien metida a su pantalón resaltando su estrecha cintura de mangas dobladas a tres cuartos, y unas botas negras- "Eriol!"

"Hola, pequeña Sakura."- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pues ni tanto, pero pasa. No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto"- le decía mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

"Lo sé, pero es que quiero recibir a Tomoyo en el aeropuerto, junto con ustedes, claro."

"Ya veo, Syaoran esta en la sala. Cómo estuvo tu viaje ?"- le preguntaba mientras entraban a la sala.

"Bien, algo largo, pero me alegro de haber llegado antes que ella"- le decía con una gran y sincera sonrisa- "Hola Li"- le decía pues al parecer este le lanzaba unas pocas miradas fulminantes.

"Hola"- dijo Syaoran con cierto dejo de frialdad.

"… Que tal si voy a avisarle a mi hermano que en un rato venimos."- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Por que ? A donde vamos ?"

"Arecibir a mi prometida."- le contestó Eriol

"¬¬ y como sabes que no esta en su casa ?"

"Por que, acabo de pasar a su casa antes de venir y su madre me dijo que aún no había llegado, que era posible que no tardará en llegar su vuelo."

"Oh. Y por cierto y la chica y el peluche ?"

"Se quedaron en Londres, pero después vendrán a alcanzarme, es que deben de terminar unos asuntos."

"Ya veo."

"Veo que al hermano de Sakura le costó trabajo aceptar lo de su compromiso"- decía mientas se le esbozaba una sonrisa y veía a Sakura hablar con su hermano por una pequeña abertura de la puerta corrediza que comunicaba al comedor.

"Keh… se comportó muy antipático cuando le dijimos."

"Deberían tratar de llevarse bien, por el bien de la familia…"- Syaoran se le quedó viendo muy intrigado- "Sakura se ve muy feliz a tu lado."

"Sí, lo se."- dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una chica muy bella, de tez pálida, de unos cautivadores ojos amatistas, nariz muy fina, de un cuerpo bellamente formado y de cabello azabache hasta la cadera, veía por la ventana la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 386, LES HABLA SU CAPITÁN, LES AGRADEZCO SU PREFERENCIA Y UN FELIZ ARRIVO, ESPERO QUE EL VIAJE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, POR FAVOR PASEN EN ORDEN A LA SALIDA, GRACIAS- se escuchaba del altavoz.

La voz del altavoz la había sacado de sus pensamientos dándole un pequeño sobresalto. La chica vestía una blusa púrpura de cuello en V, cerrada por tres botones dorados que parecían hebillas, iban del inicio del busto y terminaban un poco arriba del ombligo en corte V inverso y redondo por detrás, con unos vaqueros a la cadera con cintas que se amarraban de la mitad del muslo exterior hasta el final que resaltaban bien las curvas de su parte inferior y unos zapatos de tacón alto que parecían de niña buena. Caminaba con tranquilidad por el túnel que la llevaba hasta la sala de espera, al llegar a la sala de espera se entristeció un poco, pues sabía bien que sus amigos ni enterados de que ella había llegado y su prometido estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar allá en tan sólo 12 o 13 horas, 1 o 2 horas antes de su vuelo, por lo tanto sería imposible que el estuviera ahí…

Mientras caminaba por la amplia sala de espera hacia las escaleras eléctricas que conectaban con el piso de abajo, donde se recogían las maletas y se iba hacia la salida, pensaba en lo feliz que se pondría su mejor amiga al saber que ella también estaba comprometida, en que pronto iba a casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, más feliz no podía encontrarse en ese momento.

Tomó las escaleras mecánicas y conforme descendían se veían tres pares de zapatos, unas botas negras, unos zapatos negros y unas sandalias (_o huaraches, como los conozcan_)altas y blancas de cintas que se amarraban hasta la mitad de la espinilla; poco después, un poco más abajo, se distinguían dos pares de pantalones, unos vaqueros muy pegados de un azul deslavado y un pantalón negro de vestir, y unas piernas trigueñas muy bonitas que llevaban una minifalda blanca en ondas; entonces fue bajando un poco más la escalera y se podían observar tres torsos, el primero llevaba una camisa azul profundo con las mangas dobladas a tres cuartos bien metida en aquellos vaqueros que mostraban su estrecha cintura, y se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho plano y pálido que se podía observar, el segundo iba con una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho, con mangas largas y algo holgada de la parte de la algo estrecha cintura, estaba con una mano en la cintura y con la otra sujetando por la cintura a un tercer individuo, una mujer de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, que iba vestida con una blusa negra con escote en la línea antes del pecho y las mangas cortas a un cuarto que después se hacían largas en tela negra "transparente", que resaltaba perfectamente las curvas de su torso, con una mano sujetando al segundo individuo y con la otra detrás de su cuerpo como ocultando algo; y bajó un poco mas, al ver la cara de esos tres individuos, sintió que el corazón le estallaría de emoción en cualquier momento, bajó con prisa los escalones que faltaban y corrió hacia el hombre que camisa azul profundo, que ahora mantenía los brazos abiertos como esperando a que cayera entre ellos, y se lanzó contra él, lo miró a sus profundos y provocadores ojos zafiro y dejó derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad desbordada de esos bellos y cautivadores ojos amatistas al sentir los brazos de este estrechándola a su pecho con fuerza y ternura.

"Bienvenida, mi dulce Tomoyo" le decía con un suave susurro.

"Oh, Eriol! Como te extrañe!"- le decía Tomoyo mientras se agarraba al apuesto joven- "Sakura, Li, también han venido!" - viéndolos atentamente y después se volvió a Eriol- "pero como …"

"Tu prometido nos dijo que lo probable es que si no habías llegado todavía era entonces que apenas ibas a llegar. Bienvenida mi querida amiga"- le decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Bienvenida Daidouji, que tal tu viaje?" le dijo Li con una media sonrisa.

"Hola Li! Muy largo, me alegra mucho volver a verlos."- respondió una alegre Tomoyo.

"emm ... Toma"- le decía Eriol con su suave sonrisa mientras le daba las bellas flores que Sakura había estado escondiendo.

"Muchas Gracias"- le decía con la sonrisa que lo volvía loco- "Voy por mis maletas y nos vamos."

"Te acompaño."

"Gracias, amor."

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron y esperaron a que regresaran con las maletas en las manos. En eso, ambos sienten una presencia muy poderosa, daba escalofríos de solo sentirla, era fría y profunda, dejaba un rastro de tristeza y miedo a cualquiera que le sentía; Sakura y Syaoran ven hacia todos lados para encontrar el origen de tan tremendo poder, y así como emergió aquella presencia también desapareció del lugar. Entonces Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron corriendo a donde estaban Sakura y Syaoran. (_bueno o lo que le permitieron los tacones a Tomoyo ¬¬_)

"Lo sintieron?"- preguntó ansioso Eriol.

"Si, fue muy extraño, era como tener miedo."- respondió algo temerosa Sakura al recordar aquella presencia.

"Estas bien?"- le pregunta un preocupado Syaoran y Sakura asiente.

"Que creen que pudo haber sido?"

"No lo sé, pero era muy fuerte, como si hubiera querido que lo notáramos adrede."- dijo Eriol.

"Debemos tener cuidado, no es algo de lo que no nos debamos preocupar."- advirtió Syaoran.

"Tomoyo, no te siguió el sinvergüenza ese ?"- le Eriol decía mirandola muy serio.

"No"- respondió la aludida moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Ya veo, pero y sí… No imposible."

"Que pasa!"- decía preocupada.

"Nos vemos en el Parque Pingüino en un rato"- les decía mientras se alejaba- "Por favor cuiden de Tomoyo!"- les gritaba a lo lejos.

Todos quedaron extrañados por el comportamiento de Eriol, sobretodo Sakura y Tomoyo pues en él casi no se reflejaba la angustia, y esta vez, definitivamente, el estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Eriol corrió hasta la entrada lateral del aeropuerto que tenía un anuncio que indicaba "PROHIBIDO EL PASO/ SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO", empujó la puerta y unos guardias trataron de detenerlo, pero el sólo movió las manos a ambos lados y estos cayeron inconcientes sobre el piso, después siguió corriendo hasta el hangar donde se encontraba su yet y vio con sorpresa que este ya no estaba, pero como podía ser ? si hace tan sólo unas horas había llegado y lo había estacionado ahí.

Mientras unos fríos ojos grises lo miraban con cierto desdén de burla, Eriol enseguida sintió aquella presencia y vio a todos lados para encontrar su origen, pero de nuevo, desapareció; dejándolo frustrado y confundido. Viendo que el jet no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más, decidió buscarlo.

Dentro del aeropuerto.

"Sakura, que fue lo que sintieron para que Eriol saliera de esa manera ?"- preguntó Tomoyo expectante.

"Era una presencia muy poderosa que daba miedo, no se bien como describirla, pero al parecer eso lo inquieto mucho."

"Ya veo."- respondió algo desanimada.

"No te preocupes, si Hiragizawa pensara que es muy peligroso, lo más seguro es que nos hubiera pedido ayuda a Sakura y a mí"- le sonrió Syaoran- "estate tranquila."

"Gracias Li."

"Vámonos, es mejor ir al Parque Pingüino como nos dijo Hiragizawa."

"Por cierto como te fue en tu viaje Tomoyo ? Es bonito Inglaterra ? Nunca he estado allá."- le preguntó una emocionada esmeralda.

"Bien"-contaba la amatista mientras salían del aeropuerto y tomaban un taxi- "es muy bello, muy tranquilo, tiene lugares muy bonitos a los que visitar, por ejemplo el restaurant al que me llevó Eriol... (Como recuerdo esa noche, ojala hubiera durado para siempre)... Supongo que él ya les habrá contado lo que pasó."

"Al Parque Pingüino por favor"- le decía Syaoran al conductor del taxi que acaban de tomar.

"Si, nos comentó todo, ºnn bueno sólo nos dijo lo que paso entre Frederick, Eriol y tú, y lo del restaurant"- decía Sakura al sentir una mirada acusadora por parte de su prometido.

"Ya veo, fuera de eso me fue muy bien. El estudio es muy grande, me hubiera gustado que tu tambien hubieras ido, así te habría probado la ropa que diseñe"- decía con estrellitas en sus ojos.

"Ydime, después del restaurant, no pasó nada interesante ?"- preguntó Sakura de manera pícara.

"Algo interesante ?"

"Si, tu sabes…"- dijo con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Pues no, cenamos, caminamos un rato y después me fue a dejar al hotel."

"Ah ok"- sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por la respuesta.

Tomoyola miraba con el entrecejo fruncido- "No te preocupes Sakura, el día en que ocurra, te lo contaré."- le dijo con amabilidad.

"De acuerdo."- dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras Syaoran las miraba sin entender bien de lo que hablaban.

Al llegar al Parque Pingüino, Syaoran bajó las maletas de Tomoyo y las acompaño a los columpios en los que ellas se encontraban sentadas.

"(me gustaría saber que ocurrió con Eriol)"- mostraba una cara de preocupación.

"Tranquila"- Sakura pone la mano sobre su hombro- "Todo esta bien, ya verás que el llegará en cualquier momento."

"Si."- dijo quedo.

Poco tiempo después llegó Eriol y le contó lo ocurrido a sus amigos…

"Entonces también sentiste esa presencia en el hangar ?"- preguntó con asombro Syaoran.

"Sí pero no sólo eso, al parecer, el dueño de esa presencia se encargó de desaparecer mi jet."- le contestó Eriol.

"Pero lo encontraste no ?"

"Sí, pero me costó algo de trabajo, por que no lo desapareció lo volvió invisible y lo puso fuera del hangar, me golpee con el un par de veces y me rasgué la camisa"- mostrándoles el corte en la manga izquierda de la camisa- "pero también me dio la impresión de que el se encontraba en ese lugar."

"Pero no te ocurrió nada grave verdad"- le preguntó Tomoyo.

"No, me alegró que tú también te encuentres bien."- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que alivio, gracias."

"Debió de ser alguien muy poderoso o…"- declaró Syaoran.

"O ?"- preguntaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol.

"Oes un hechizo sumamente simple que utilizó para despistarte."- sentenció.

"Despistarme ?"- preguntó dudoso Eriol.

"Claro, suponía que a lo mejor nosotros te seguiríamos y no que irías tu sólo al hangar."- inquirió Sakura.

"Yasí atacarte"- dijo Syaoran. Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran se vieron, entonces vieron a Tomoyo quien lucía algo preocupada-"O quitarte algo muy preciado."

"Pero… Es poco probable, no , saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, pudo ser una casualidad."- declaró Eriol queriendo quitar un poco de tensión en el ambiente.

"Tienes razón"- GRRR se escuchó del estómago de la trigueña-"No se ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Si, yo tambien."- asintió Syaoran.

"Será mejor que regresemos a tu casa, no se vaya a preocupar tu hermano."- le dijo Eriol.

"Si, pero …"- Sakura ve a Tomoyo.

"No se preocupen, nos podemos ver después de comer."

"Pero que dices si tu también vienes, después pasaremos a dejar tus maletas a tu casa, y salimos un rato… Que dices?"- le decía Eriol con su sincera sonrisa.

"Esta bien, sólo déjame avisarle a mi madre que llegaré algo tarde a la casa."

"Si claro."

* * *

Será mejor que lo deje aquí, o de lo contrario terminaré incluyendo el capítulo 3 en este y perdería en chiste. Espero les guste este capítulo, perdón por tardarme en subirlo, pero es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pasarlo a la computadora Unn, gracias por esperar.

También les doy las gracias a TenshiTomoyo-4ever por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que te gusto el primer capítulo de mi historia y la encuentras interesante, y a LMUndine, a quien también le gusto y me alegró mucho al ver su carita jeje :p.

Bueno, espero sigan dejando sus reviews eh!.


	3. Recuerdos

Capítulo 3. Recuerdos

Todos se encontraban cenando en la casa de Sakura, estaban platicando entre bocado y bocado de comida, escuchando sobre lo que les había ocurrido durante los últimos 11 años, preguntando sobre esto y aquello, riéndose de sucesos ocurridos durante alguna excursión, en la escuela o inclusive durante la recolección de cartas, recordando bien esa época en la cuál eran todavía unos niños, inocentes, puros pero también muy despiertos o distraídos. Eriol y Sakura de cuando en cuando se acordaban de cosas que habían platicado por teléfono mientras que Syaoran ponía cara de pocos amigos º¬¬. Eriol y Tomoyo pudieron platicarles como había sido el inicio de su relación y que habían hecho cuando el la visitaba.

"Nuestra relación, realmente no fue algo muy formal, de hecho no habíamos dado indicios de nada en ambos lados."- contaba Eriol.

"Al principio fue un poco raro, no estábamos acostumbrados a hablarnos."- comentó Tomoyo.

"Pero con el tiempo llegamos a tenernos cariño, con cartas y llamadas y visitas, digo es posible que no sucediera nada, por la distancia eso."

"Pero fue increíble como sucedían las cosas, era como un bello sueño del que no sabías hasta donde llegaba la realidad. Me acuerdo constantemente de las cartas de Eriol, recuerdo que me gustaba leerlas una y otra vez hasta que sus palabras quedaban grabadas en mi memoria."

"Recuerdas alguna ¿?"- preguntó con curiosidad la castañita.

"Si claro me acuerdo de muchas "- comentó con una sonrisa la amatista.

"La que más te haya gustado."

"Haber cuál será, es que todas son muy bonitas y muy agradables, me dejan una sensación de calidez cada vez que las leo…"- quedando embelezada.

"Tomoyo… ¿?"- le llamó el ojiazul.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento algo apenada- "Mmm ¿?"

"Es verdad cual es tu carta favorita, de las que te he dado hasta ahora ¿?"

"… Supongo que es, la primera que me diste"- le decía con una sonrisa.

Flashback

Señorita Daidouji:

Cómo esta ¿? Yo espero que muy bien, yo estoy bien. Quiero decirle que como amigo de Sakura, ella me ha comentado mucho de usted, dándome cuenta de que es una persona muy agradable, sincera, honesta y muy buena amiga. Me gustaría saber si le gustaría seguir recibiendo cartas de mi parte, y aunque no quiera yo se las seguiré enviando…

Debo suponer que por ser amiga de Sakura, usted debe de acordarse de mí, aunque hablamos muy pocas veces, de esas pocas me gusto charlar con usted, por que tiene una manera de ser que me agrada mucho, espero yo también le agrade y si no… Pues que le vamos a hacer, no soy monedita de oro para que le caiga bien a todos no ¿?

Supongo que para que usted decida si contestarme o no, deberé de relatarle algo, que en absoluto me molesta. Pero antes que nada, déjeme decirle que puede decirme Eriol y hablarme de tú en vez de usted, ya que a veces es muy frío hablar de usted con una persona a la que consideras amiga, aunque sea por respeto, es algo a lo que me desacostumbro a hablar a menos que sea un adulto. Espero me comprenda y yo también pueda hablarle de tú.

Pasando a otra cosa, no se si Sakura le habrá contado como he estado, pero siendo mejores amigas, es lo mas seguro. Inglaterra es un lugar muy tranquilo y muy bello, donde a veces hace frío y casi no se asoma el sol. Pero durante las estaciones de Primavera y Verano se puede apreciar un sol abrasador, es un clima muy agradable, es cuando las aves y las flores se ven sonrientes y no dejan que nada los opaque, incluyendo el ruido de los autos y las industrias, los árboles rebosan del verdor de sus hojas, son frondosos y dan buena sombra al que llega a sentarse bajo uno de ellos; al llegar el Otoño las hojas de los árboles, se tornan de color naranja, el clima aún así es agradable aunque las aves casi no canten o sus cantos sean opacados por el viento, y las flores duerman poco a poco conforme transcurre la estación; cuando se esta próximo a la llegada del invierno, las hojas de los árboles van cayendo poco a poco y a pesar de que caen y se las lleva el viento, es un espectáculo maravilloso el ver su transformación, aunque claro están aquellos que se mantienen siempre verdes, al final el clima tiene tiempos de viento y frío, inclusive algunas veces de lluvia. Cuando es invierno, lo que más se disfruta es el estar bien abrigado tomando un poco de chocolate o té caliente- yo prefiero el té- viendo como la nieve forma grandes y pequeñas montañas al caer sobre la avenida, ir a patinar el lago cristalino o hacer muñecos de nieve en los parques, azoteas o donde la nieve este muy acumulada, durante esta temporada se ven las luces de diversos colores sobre los tejados de las casas, en algunos árboles dentro y fuera de las casas, o delineando toda la casa anunciándose en la cuadra, es muy bella estación pero es también interesante ver como cambia de Invierno a Primavera, el deshielo y el retorno de pájaros y flores, y de las hojas de esos árboles tan verdes y frondosos. Parece que me explaye un poco con la estaciones del año además supongo que esto lo ve usted también allá en Tomoeda…

Hasta ahora, a mí lo más interesante que me ha pasado fue ayer, estaba caminando por la calle y de pronto pasó un coche a toda velocidad y me baño de agua, por si fuera poco, al hacerme hacia atrás para que no me mojara totalmente, me cayó un balde de pintura y manche por completo la ropa que llevaba puesto, y al llegar a mi casa, Spinel y Nakuru – como siempre discutiendo- terminaron arrojándome unos enromes sacos llenos de basura. Por lo que al final del día terminé apestoso, bañado de agua fría y pintura, fue un día bastante extraño y también algo desafortunado. Pero supongo que se preguntará el porque no usar mi magia para evitar ese tipo de situaciones y eso es por que me gusta ir por el curso lleno de sorpresas de la vida…

Bueno señorita Daidouji me despido, cuídese mucho, espero me escriba.

Con Cariño,

Eriol Hiragizawa

PD. Y como ya dije, aunque no me escriba, yo seguiré escribiéndole a usted.

Fin del Flashback

"Wow, todo eso te escribió ¡, se me hace un tanto extraño escuchar el usted"- decía Sakura con una pequeña risita.

"Si lo se, por eso le propuse hablarnos de tú."- contestó Eriol.

"Me gustó mucho como describió las estaciones"- comentó Tomoyo, ambos se sonríen embelezados

"Y dime Eriol, cuál es la carta qué más te gusto ¿?"- preguntó la esmeralda.

"Pues, supongo que … Es difícil decidir, todas me han gustado, sobretodo la última que recibí."

"En serio, que decía ¿?"

"Pues no sé si a Tomoyo le importe que les cuente."- la miró vacilante.

"Adelante…"- contesto con una sonrisa la nívea.

"Bien"

Flashback

Querido Eriol:

Hola ¡! Como has estado ¿? Espero que muy bien, yo he estado bien. Sabes1 últimamente he estado pensando mucho en una persona, que es muy importante para mí y que siempre ha estado ahí para hacerme sentir mejor, digo es alguien más además de Sakura. Esta persona me cae muy bien y le tengo un gran cariño que con el paso del tiempo se ha hecho más fuerte, pero… No puedo decirle lo que siento, que me recomiendas ¿?

En fin, déjame contarte como han estado estas últimas semanas. Durante todo el mes, me la pase llendo de aquí para allá, sin dejarme respirar ni tantito, Sakura se probo algunos de mis vestuarios y se veía soñada (_a lo que Sakura hizo una mueca :_ºnn), pero yo también tuve que probarme mis propios vestuarios, a lo que muchas personas me dijeron que me veía muy bien- a mí sigue sin gustarme mucho eso de estar en pasarelas, me encanta cantar y grabar y hacer diseños, pero no soy buena en el modelaje- fue algo muy interesante, por que son pocas las veces que yo también he desfilado con mis propios modelos, y por cierto, ahora estoy trabajando en modelos para hombres- digo lo siempre lo he hecho, pero ahora más- yo creo que te verías muy bien en uno de ellos…

Como Frederick, es un chico muy lindo, desde que nos conocimos me da muchas atenciones y esta conmigo en varios momentos, es una buena persona aunque yo no pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pero hay veces que … se pone muy extraño y se queda sentado en una silla mirado al vacío, cuando sucede eso me preocupa mucho…

También he de contarte que me gustaron mucho las flores que enviaste, son muy bonitas, no sabía que había flores tan hermosas por allá. Me gustaría ver el lugar donde las siembran y poder apreciar sus tantos colores, eran divinas. Y la foto que me mandaste, jijiji es muy simpática aunque no sabía que te podías ver tan lindo con esas enormes botas y esas orejas, parecías un gatito; supongo que la obra habrá sido el gato con botas, me hubiera gustado diseñar tu vestuario y estoy segura de que te hubieras visto divino como Sakura (ºnn) … ejem, ejem. Creo que ya había comentado esto, por cierto, leí el libro que me recomendaste, esta muy interesante, pero hay una parte que no entendí muy bien, supongo que tendré que esperar a verte para sacar esa duda de mi cabeza.

Por cierto, la próxima semana iré a Inglaterra, que te parecería si nos viésemos, siempre que nos vemos me divierto mucho. Es muy agradable pasar la tarde contigo… Espero nos veamos pronto, tengo muchas ganas de verte. Cuídate mucho.

Con Cariño,

Tomoyo Daidouji

PD. Espero te guste mi foto, a mi me parece que esta bien pero no se tú, es posible que te guste mucho más que a ti.

Fin del Flashback

"Esta carta me reflejó mucho de lo que sentías y eso me dio el valor de decirtelo, aunque me lo dijeras de manera indirecta."- comentó el níveo.

"Lo sé"- contestó la morena con una sonrisa.

"Bueno parece que es hora de irnos."

"Que ¡! pero si todavía es temprano…"- replicó la castañita, vio el reloj con sorpresa pues ya pasaban de las 12- "Es verdad, ya es bastante tarde… aahh y yo que quería seguir escuchando"- suspira.

"Será en otra ocasión."- comentó Tomoyo.

"Si supongo."

"Bueno entonces nos veremos luego, supongo."- dijo Syaoran.

"Sí, todavía tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas"- contestó Eriol, se levanta de la mesa y después le ayuda a Tomoyo.

Sakura y Syaoran los acompañan a la puerta- "Bueno cuídense mucho."- dice la castañita.

"Tengan cuidado"- advirtió el lobo con una mirada seria.

"Si no se preocupen, nos vemos. Buenas Noches."- contestó el hechicero.

"Buenas Noches."- les dijo con alegría la amatista.

"Buenas Noches."- respondieron al unísono los trigueños.

Tomoyo y Eriol iban caminando tranquilamente, el ayudándole con las maletas y ella abrazada por el brazo de su amado, llevaba el ramo de flores que le había dado en el aeropuerto. Veían como la noche estrellada, con algunas nubes y la luna llena los vigilaba, pasaron por varias avenidas rodeadas por árboles grandes y frondosos, el la mira de vez en cuando sólo para dejarse asombrar por la belleza angelical de su prometida y ella lo mira igual de vez en cuando para darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba soñando. De pronto llegaron al Parque Pingüino y vieron la luna reflejada en el lago cercano, Tomoyo se detuvo y se recargó sobre su pecho.

"Te acuerdas…"- comentó la ciruelo.

"Humm ¿?"

"De él día en que estuvimos aquí, platicando y comiendo un helado…"

"Me acuerdo, de muchos días como ese, pero hablas de uno en especial no ¿?"

"Si, de ese día en el aeropuerto."

"Sí, me acuerdo muy bien…"

Flashback

Todo el día Tomoyo y Eriol habían estado patinando, iban por toda la ciudad, recorriendo algunas tiendas a las que los dejaban entrar y mirando por otras a las que no, sentían la brisa suave contra sus rostros y algunos rayos de sol que caían en su cuerpo de aquel día algo nublado.

"Estoy un poco cansada, que tal si descansamos un rato."

"De acuerdo, quieres un helado, es que me tengo sed."

"Si, pero… no nos hará daño ¿?"

"Si nos lo comemos en seguida sí, hay que esperar un rato."

Compraron su helado y en eso, comenzó a llover, por lo que corrieron a ocultarse de la lluvia bajo la resbaladilla en forma del pingüino que había en el parque. Entraron, algo apretados, pero lograron sentarse y esperaron a que la lluvia se quitara así como el calor que despedían sus cuerpos.

El calor de sus cuerpos se quito al poco rato, entonces comenzaron a saborear su helado; pero la lluvia era todavía más fuerte que cuando empezó.

"Me gusta la lluvia, pero me gusta más el sol."- comentó la morocha.

"A mí me gustan todos los tipos de clima, ver llover es entretenido por que nunca es lo mismo aunque así lo parezca."

"Sí, cuando esta lloviendo, hay veces que me quedo pegada a la ventana observando cada gota que cae del techo al barandal de la terraza" – cierra los ojos- "y me hace sentir muy relajada cuando salgo y siento caer la lluvia sobre mi rostro- vuelve a abrir los ojos."

Eriol le dedica una sonrisa- "Eres muy observadora y también haces que la otra persona sienta lo que tú cuando dices algo. No sé como lo haces, pero cuando decías eso, me dio la impresión de que querías salir a mojarte."

Tomoyo solto una pequeña risita- "Me gustaría pero con los patines, no me conviene. Eriol ¿?"- miró a Eriol, quien se había levantado y estaba algo encorvado por que no cabía muy bien, entonces salió a la lluvia y puso la cara frente a la lluvia- "Oye, te vas a…"

"Ven, no nos va a pasar nada" – le decía mientras tomaba sus manos y la jalaba hacía él.

Tomoyo no supo bien por que lo hizo, pero se sintió bien al sentir las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro. Empezó a aminorar la lluvia, hasta que entonces paró y Eriol y Tomoyo sólo se rieron al verse, estaban completamente mojados y decidieron ir a casa de Tomoyo, donde Eriol estaba de huésped, a tomar un baño caliente para después ir al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Eriol dejó sus maletas en la banda que transportaba su equipaje, Tomoyo y él subieron por la escalera eléctrica hasta la amplia sala de espera, entonces se escuchó el altavoz.

-PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A INGLATERRA, FAVOR DE PASAR AL ANDÉN NÚMERO 9. PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A INGLATERRA, FAVOR DE PASAR AL ANDÉN NÚMERO 9- después lo repitió en inglés.

"Bueno, esa es mi llamada."- comentó el zafiro.

"Sí"- decía la amatista con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- "entonces que tengas buen viaje."

"Gracias"- entonces la jaló hacia él y la abrazó- "Nos vemos luego"- tomó el mentón de Tomoyo y le dio un suave y dulce beso, un beso que no duro mucho pero si lo suficiente como para dejarla temblando un poco- "Cuídate."

Eriol se separó de ella y se fue hacia en andén 9, le entregó su boleto a la aeromoza y se despidió con la mano de Tomoyo, a lo que ella también le hizo señas, todavía estaba paralizada por el beso que le dio, se acerco la mano a sus labios y simplemente sonrió.

Fin del Flashback

"Eso fue hace como 3 años."- comentó Eriol.

"Sí, es un recuerdo muy lindo no crees ¿?"- dijo con dulzura la amatista.

"Sí, y por cierto que sentiste cuando te lo dí, por que si no mal recuerdo por carta, ni teléfono ni la siguiente vez que nos vimos comentamos algo al respecto."

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita- "Me sentí feliz y muy impresionada."

Eriol la agarró de los hombros y miró su bellos ojos amatistas, se acercaba con cautela hacia su rostro, a lo que ella miró esos profundos ojos zafiro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa calidez del cuerpo de Eriol con el de ella, le rozó los labios como si fuera una pluma, suave al principio e intenso un poco después, fue sólo interrumpido por un estallido cerca de ellos.

PUM! Se escuchó de nuevo y más cerca.

Eriol miró hacia todas partes, pero no pudo distinguir nada, tomó la mano de Tomoyo y las maletas y corrió hasta llegar fuera del bosque.

"Estas bien"- decía algo cansado.

"Sí, pero que pasó allá ¿?"- preguntó preocupada.

"Una presencia… muy fuerte, estuvo a punto de atacarnos de nuevo… y no quiero, no quiero que te pase nada"- la abrazó- "por eso huimos, pues a pesar de que tengo poderes lo mejor es que tú no estés, se que puedo protegerte pero… aún así, no…"

Tomoyo puso un dedo en su boca- "Descuida"- se aprieta más hacia Eriol- "Todo estará bien, no me pasará nada."

Eriol asiente no muy convencido- "Será mejor que ya lleguemos a tu casa, no quiero que tu madre se preocupe, después de todo, ella tiene muchas ganas de verte"- le dice con una media sonrisa.

"Lo sé, por cierto y tu maleta ¿?"

"Ah, pues la traigo en el bolsillo, supuse que estaríamos fuera todo el día y estaría cargando con ella para arriba y para abajo, así que mejor la hice pequeñita. Aunque así se arruga más mi ropa."

Al llegar a casa de Tomoyo, la madre de Tomoyo los estaba esperando, al verlos suspiró de alivio y subió a acostarse pues mañana tendría que hacer un viaje muy importante y les aconsejó que descansaran, ambos siguieron su consejo y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Tomoyo miró las flores que ahora estaban dentro un gran vaso de vidrio, se sentó en la cama y se cepilló el cabello, de alguna manera, se sentía inquieta, no podía dormir y sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado minutos antes en el parque, le parecía increíble que en vez de atacarlo decidiera protegerla a ella, alejándose de ahí, se sonrió desde el fondo al darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él.

Eriol miraba por la ventana de su cuarto el amplio jardín de esa casa, era muy bonito con matorrales, árboles, un estanque, un kiosco donde se encontraban una mesilla circular blanca y 4 sillas blancas que la rodeaban, había flores de varios colores y se veía un césped bien cuidado. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, miró la luna que despedía una brillante luz y recordó lo que sintió en el parque, esa horrible presencia que poderosa era, le preocupaba que se presentara en cualquier momento, pero le preocupaba más que se presentara cuando estaba con Tomoyo.

Toc, Toc, Toc

"Adelante… Tomoyo ¿?"- camina hacia él y se recarga sobre su brazo, a lo que él la abraza con ese brazo- "Tampoco puedes dormir ¿?"- decía con su media sonrisa.

"No"

"Y eso porque ¿?"

"Me siento muy inquieta, además de que…"- calló sus palabras con tmidez.

"Que sucede ¿?"

"Me preocupa el hecho de que nos hayan atacado, no crees que haya sido Frederick o si ¿?"

"De eso, no estoy seguro. El día que lo ataque yo él no puso resistencia alguna, ni siquiera trato de vengarse cuando lo solté, por lo que no sé si posee magia. De lo único que estoy seguro es que él no tuvo miedo después de que lo ataqué, en cambio, me miró con furia y desprecio."

"Ya veo…"

Eriol la besó en la frente y la miró con esos profundos y provocadores ojos zafiro- "Bueno señorita, será mejor que vaya a dormir"- le sonrió.

"No me quieres aquí contigo ¿? Te estorbo ¿?"- le decía con sarcasmo.

"No, para nada, me fascina estar contigo"- le alzo el mentón y la besó, gentil y profundo, desbordaba dulzura en cada movimiento- "Entonces, no vas a dormir ¿?"

"Puedo dormir contigo ¿? No, tengo muchas ganas de dormir en mi cuarto, me da escalofríos nada más quedarme ahí…"

"De acuerdo"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama de Eriol, el se acostó de lado sobre con la cabeza sobre un brazo, mientras que Tomoyo se apretó hacía el, a lo que puso su brazo sobre ella y le acarició la cara como si fuera un pétalo, que paseaba delicadamente sobre aquellas cejas, en la nariz, en las mejillas, sobre sus labios, sobre su cuello…

Poco a poco, ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo (_el dios de los sueños_), sintiendo aquella calidez que el otro cuerpo emitía. Podían sentir la dicha cada vez que se acercaban un poco más y así poder acomodarse mejor, el suceso de aquella tarde quedó opacado por el simple sueño en que ambos tranquilamente yacían…

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, este tercer capítulo, se que no lo hice de mucha acción pero quería que vieran un poco de los sentimientos ambos y algún suceso de cómo se enamoraron. Fue un capítulo muy elaborado, créanme ºnn no es fácil diseñar las cartas, el recuerdo es un poco más sencillo :P_

_Onegai dejen reviews ¡! _


	4. El Sueño y El Secuestro

Capítulo 4. El Sueño y El Secuestro

Una suave luz entra por la ventana anunciando la mañana, haciendo resplandecer el cuarto en el que se encuentran, todavía durmiendo dos personas, de exquisitas facciones y envidiables cuerpos, sumidos en el bello sueño que cayeron al sentir sus párpados demasiado cansados como para resistir la tentación de cerrarlos.

Entonces un joven de cabellos negro azulados despierta, mostrando a sus profundos y provocadores ojos zafiro la belleza que se encontraba entre sus brazos, una bella amatista que lo cautivaba con su voz, su belleza y más que nada por ser ella; se sentía feliz nada más verla dormir placidamente junto a él, sintiendo su suave respiración.

Erio sonríe y susurra- "Buenos días bella princesa… Despierta querida, ya es de día"- le acaricia el largo cabello azabache y adopta una expresión seria –"( Que quiere ese tipo de ti Tomoyo ¿? Si es él, que es lo que esta buscando ¿ No es un simple capricho, es algo más que trae entre manos, pero que… y por que…)"- siente un suspiro de su prometida y le susurra de nuevo- "Ya es hora de levantarse mi niña…"

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Tomoyo sentía que le hablaban desde las lejanías, una voz profunda que deleita al oído, estaba en un lugar muy bello, ella estaba cubierta de una sedosa sabana dorada, la luz de la ventana de aquel palacio de mármol dorado hacia que todo lo que tocara se viera sólo más brillante. Miraba atentamente hacia la puerta como esperando a alguien. De repente, la luz del sol fue opacada por las nubes y el cielo antes azul ahora gris daba un dejo de tristeza, se levanta del colchón en el que estaba sentada y va hacia la puerta, mientras ella todavía podía escuchar esa deliciosa voz que la hacia excitarse fácilmente, toca la perilla de la puerta y debajo de la puerta comienza a fluir un líquido rojo, sangre ¡! Tomoyo se siente alarmada al ver que la sangre la rodea y poco a poco va llenando la habitación, abre la puerta rápidamente y cae frente a ella una esfera de cristal que al tocar el piso se revienta dejando ver lo que guardaba, una maraña de cabello negro azulado se esparce por el piso lleno de sangre, al ver aquello siente una terrible angustia, pero no entiende porque. Temblando, levanta aquello del piso, tomándolo por el cabello y al girarla hacia ella reconoce la cara de… Eriol ¡! y deja salir un grito desgarrador.

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Eriol la sacude un poco por los hombros- "Tomoyo, Tomoyo ¡! Despierta, que tienes ¡!"

Tomoyo despierta sobre saltada, respirando entrecortadamente y mirando hacia todas partes, el corazón de latía rápido y con fuerza, estaba bañada en lágrimas y al ver a Eriol sentado junto a ella, se abraza de el fuertemente, como sintiendo que al soltarlo el moriría, y se suelta a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Eriol la abraza, acariciándole la cabeza- "Qué paso ¡! Que tienes ¿?"- el impacto de lo que hizo lo dejo inquieto.

"No… no quiero…"- decía llorando.

"No quieres que ¿? Qué paso ¡!"

"No quiero… por favor…"- decía sollozando

Eriol la toma por los hombros y le alza la cara para poder ver a sus ahora llorosos ojos amatistas-"Qué soñaste Tomoyo ¿? Qué te ocurrió ¿?"

"En mi sueño… en mi sueño… Tú estabas…"

"Cómo estaba ¿?" – Tomoyo volteo la cara hacia un lado y la giró de nuevo con una mano, gentil, bondadosa- "Qué me ocurrió en tu sueño ¿?"

"… muerto…"- dijo en un susurro apenas audible- "Tú… estabas muerto"- tenía la mirada ida, dio un suspiro profundo y cayo de bruces contra el pecho de Eriol.

Impactado aún por aquellas palabras, sintió el cuerpo inerte de Tomoyo sobre él, no podía pensar, estaba en shock y no es que pensara que podía ser cierto pero ahora estaban pasando demasiadas cosas como para que fuera un simple sueño - "Tomoyo ¡! Despierta ¡! Oye ¡!"- le decía con preocupación.

La cargó entre sus brazos y fue al baño, la metió en la tina y abrió la llave de agua fría, comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y cuando estaba por la mitad, el agua se torno negra y se llenó con mayor rapidez. Eriol cerró la llave del agua pero esta seguía fluyendo, la cabeza de Tomoyo desapareció dentro del agua mientras esta se desbordaba y llenaba el baño con aquel color oscuro, él trato de sacarla pero al meter las manos al agua sintió una potente descarga que lo azotó contra la pared y cayó en cuatro puntos sobre el enorme charco que se formó en el piso, vio hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el agua no salía por ella hacia la habitación, sino que se quedaba adentro como si estuviera encerrada. Se levantó, fue hacia la puerta y trató de atravesar la mano por el marco pero esta le dio una pequeña descarga que lo hizo retroceder. Estaban encerrados y la bañera no dejaba de fluir, esta de repente se rompió y dejó salir la gran cantidad de agua que guardaba, Tomoyo seguía inconsciente pero al menos ahora, el agua ya no le cubría la cara; el grifo se rompió y se clavó cerca del cuello de Tomoyo, lo que provocó que él agua saliera con mayor fuerza y subiera más rápido. Ya le llegaba a las rodillas y Eriol caminó hacía Tomoyo mientras pedazos de la tina rota le cortaban a su paso como navajas bien afiladas, al llegar junto a ella la cargó y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir potentes descargas que se multiplicaban cada vez que daba un paso.

El agua ya le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, entonces se sentó en el escalón de la bañera y tocó el pecho de Tomoyo de donde una descarga más fuerte le golpeó, pero aún así no separó su mano, su latido era débil casi abandonándola; dejando que el agua los cubriera mantenía su mano en el pecho de Tomoyo que le lanzaba descargas cada vez más y más fuertes, mientras que los latidos eran cada vez más y más débiles. En eso, el agua subió hasta el techo, ya cubría la mitad del baño, y cayó sobre ellos, Eriol aprovechó para poner un escudo a su alrededor y se tele transportaron al patio de la mansión, cayendo en el estanque y bañándolos completamente, pero esta vez el agua no se tornó negra sino que brilló con intensidad y el corazón de Tomoyo volvió a latir normal, sintiendo un gran alivio al sentirlo con la mano todavía apoyada sobre su pecho.

Entonces sintió aquella poderosa presencia que cuando estaban dentro de la mansión no pudo sentir, miró hacia todos lados pero ya era tarde cuando su vista se poso sobre un árbol que se encontraba algo alejado de la mansión, el dueño ya no estaba…

Las descargas le habían lastimado severamente la mano, por lo que la traía vendada; las cortadas provocadas por los pedazos de tina, no habían hecho heridas profundas pero le habían quedado marcadas, no como cicatrices sino como las manchas de un tigre.

Ya era tarde casi de noche, Tomoyo que hasta ese momento yacía dormida, abrió los ojos y vio a Eriol mirando por la ventana, con la mano vendada sobre la barbilla y la otra cruzada hacia su cintura, la luz que entraba por la ventana mostraba en su semblante serio y a la vez algo triste, una barbilla recién afeitada, el cuerpo fuerte y delgado de el dueño, así como aquellos profundos y provocadores ojos zafiros detrás de sus lentes.

"… Eriol" – murmuró.

Eriol la vio y le mostró una sincera sonrisa- "Al fin despiertas, me alegró, me tenías muy preocupado. Cómo estas ¿?"

"Qué me paso ¿? Me duele la cabeza…"

"Eso es tal vez por que hace 2 días que no te levantas."- se sienta a su lado.

"Hace 2 días ¡! Eriol… Que te paso en la mano ¿?"- al verla la toma entre las suyas.

"Tu… pecho, me lanzo algunas descargas."

"Mi pecho ¿?" – se revisa y ve una enorme marca negra en forma de mano sobre su pecho- "Que me paso ¡! Que ocurrió ¿?"

"Pues, es una larga historia, pero antes quiero que me digas… Que fue lo que soñaste hace 2 días, antes de desmayarte ¿?"

"Yo… "- se tocó la frente- "No… no lo recuerdo."

"Ya veo"

Toc, Toc, Toc

-"Adelante, dime Nakuru"

"Ya esta la cena. Oh, ya veo que ya despertó, me alegro. Entonces pediré que sirvan otro plato" – toma la forma de Tomoyo y se va.

"0.0 Q… ¿?"

"Ha estado tomando tú forma para que tu servidumbre no se preocupe ni sospechen nada."

"Cuando llegaron ¿?"

"Hace 2 días, mientras todo ocurría."

"Eriol, que ocurrió hace 2 días ¿?"

Eriol pone un semblante muy serio- "Hace 2 días, tú te desmayaste debido a un sueño que tuviste y desató un conjuro que casi te mata."

Eriol le relata todo lo que pasó sin omitir detalle alguno, mientras Tomoyo escuchaba absorta cada punto, cada pequeño detalle y cuando terminó de contárselo, ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. No quería creer que casi mata a la persona que más ama en el mundo.

"Es por eso que necesitaba que me contaras que soñaste."

"Casi"- murmuraba- "casi te mato y sin embargo tu… estas, como si nada. En cambio yo…"

"Tranquila"- la abraza y mira sus ojos- "no me pasó casi nada y tú no podías impedirlo. Además yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por la tuya. Eres lo más importante para mí Tomoyo"- tenía su cara entre sus manos ahora algo húmedas por las lagrimas que resbalaban por las rosadas mejillas de Tomoyo, la besa en la frente y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas (_bueno no con todas o sino la sofoca ¬¬_) – "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré así sea a costa de mi propia vida."

Nakuru entra como Tomoyo y después de cerrar la puerta se transforma- "Ya llegaron. Señorita Daidouji…"

"Puedes llamarme Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo"- se acerca y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Tomoyo- "No te preocupes, ya verás que lograremos terminar con el culpable"- mostrándole una sonrisa. Tomoyo asiente y ve a Eriol.

"Ya verás como saldrá bien. Y ahora, necesito que te cambies por que ya es hora de cenar y todos te están esperando."

Al salir Eriol y Nakuru de su habitación, Eriol se recarga en la puerta con la cabeza baja y una lágrima surge de aquellos profundos ojos zafiro.

"Eriol…"

"Estoy bien"- secandose las lágrimas con el dedo índice y el pulgar- "Dile a los demás que en un momento bajo."

"Bien. Eriol"- la voltea a ver y ella le da una sonrisa- "todo saldrá bien."- baja las escaleras.

Eriol asiente- "(Maldito bastardo, que es lo que quieres de mí ¿? Deja en paz a Tomoyo… De no haberle borrado ese sueño, seguro que ella seguiría durmiendo)."

Tomoyo toma un baño sin detenerse a reflexionar por que algunas personas la esperaban, suponía quienes eran y se sentía mejor por saber que nunca la habían dejado sola. Se vistió con una blusa blanca sin mangas con sierre en el cuello de tortuga y una minifalda negra, y bajo al comedor, donde Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Nakuru, Spinel, Yukito y Eriol la esperaban.

"Buenas Noches"

"Buenas Noches"- contestaron al unísono.

"Me alegro que ya estés bien, nos tenías muy preocupados."- comentó Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

"Si, toma te trajimos estas flores."- le dijo algo serio pero feliz de verla despierta.

"Muchas Gracias."- contestó con una sonrisa.

"Kero ¡!"-Sakura gritó pues estaba en la mesa queriendo comer algo de lo que estaba ahí.

"No te preocupes, le pedí a la servidumbre que por ningún motivo pasara al comedor a menos de que yo, es decir, Tomoyo los llamara."

"Ah, bueno. Pero Yukito ¿?"

"No te preocupes, creo que ya me acostumbré a ver a tu osito" n-n comentó el grisáceo.

"Aw, comida ¡! Delicioso espagueti ¡! Mmm… Sabroso asado ¡!"

"Kero…"

"Esta bien, esta bien Sakurita, me comportaré…"

"Eres un glotón, aprende a comportarte" ¬¬ replicó Spinel.

"Callate ¡! y mejor co-me-te-es-to ¡!"- le decía mientras le empujaba un bollo en la boca hasta que por fin se lo pudo meter.

Todos sonrieron al ver esto, no era algo que se viera todos los días.

"Será mejor que comamos antes de que ellos arrasen con todo."- declaró Eriol.

"Tienes razón."- aseguró Sakura.

Todos comieron hasta hartarse, la comida estaba deliciosa había espagueti, lasaña, asado, bollos, pay y té para acompañar el postre. Kero estaba acostado bocarriba debido a su enorme panza sobre lo que fue el canasto de bollos mientras que Spinel dormía sobre el regazo de Eriol.

"Por cierto, ya saben quien es el que realizó estos sucesos ¿?"- preguntó la esmeralda.

"…

No, a pesar de sentir aquella presencia, jamás se ha mostrado ante nosotros siempre que he tratado de verlo es como si su presencia estuviera en todas partes, es difícil saber en que lugar esta exactamente hasta que desaparece."- comentó con seriedad el zafiro.

"Entonces lo que dices es que…"- inquirió el ambarino.

"Estamos peleando contra un enemigo sin rostro."

Sakura suspira- "Y no creen que sea aquel tipo ¿?"

"No lo sé"

"Podría ser y nos contaste que ni siquiera se inmuto ante lo que le ocurría."- comentó el trigueño.

"Ya se"

"Hablan de Frederick ¿?"- inquirió la amatista.

"Tú misma viste como se puso o más bien como no se puso después de que lo ahorqué."- la miró Eriol.

"Lo sé pero se me hace increíble pensar que el pudiera tener magia."

"Si lo piensas bien, no sería extraño. Después de todo, el mago Clow existió hace mucho tiempo y llegó a tener algunos enemigos, de hecho no me sorprendería que fuese descendiente de algún enemigo de Clow."- comentó el frío juez.

"Entonces no creo que sea difícil saber quien es."- aseguró Rubymoon.

"Aún así, debemos de tener cuidado. Sobretodo tú Tomoyo, no sabemos de lo que es capaz y por lo que nos contó Eriol, es posible que sea bastante poderoso, pero seguro nunca como el mago Clow."

"Te equivocas, es posible que sea mucho más poderoso de lo que fui."- aseguró Eriol.

"Pero que dices, nadie te podía derrotar."

"Tranquilo Yue, tu mismo lo dijiste, algún descendiente de algún enemigo, no es de extrañar que con el tiempo su magia se fortalezca."

"Supongamos que así es, entonces que haríamos para poder descubrirlo."- dijo pensativa Sakura.

Todos voltean a ver a Eriol- "Esperar a que ataque."- contestó.

"Y luego que ¿?"- preguntó algo impaciente Syaoran.

"Somos 7, no creo que sea difícil localizarlo."

"En el aeropuerto éramos nosotros 3 y aún así no supimos de donde provenía."

"Es verdad, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados."- se preocupó la esmeralda.

"Y entonces que sugieres ¿?"

"Buscarlo"- dijo sin más.

"Pero como ¿? Si durante estos 2 días no ha atacado y se puede decir que es cuando tenía mayor ventaja."

"Sí pero…"- comentó Eriol.

"No sería mejor ponerle una trampa ¿?"- Tomoyo propuso, todos la voltean a ver- "Digo me atacó una vez…"

"Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ponerte en peligro, eso sería lo último que quisiera hacer y como ya te dije, primero daría mi vida."- replicó el albino.

"Pero es que de otra manera"

"Eriol tiene razón Tomoyo, nadie quisiera ponerte en peligro, no tanto por que este tras de ti sino por que no sabemos que pueda hacerte y tú no puedes sentir la presencia, por lo que sería difícil decirnos quien es."- aseguró Sakura.

"Aunque tiene razón saben, digo podríamos estarlo esperando..."- dijo Rubymoon.

"Rubymoon, ya dije no estoy dispuesto a hacer algo así."

"No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, yo también quiero ayudar, aunque sea poco."- reclamó Tomoyo.

"QUIERES AYUDAR TOMOYO ¿?"- su voz sonaba en toda la habitación- "ENTONCES, AYÚDAME ¡!"

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento se sintió dentro de la habitación, los platos vacíos volaban por todas partes estrellándose contra las paredes, contra el piso, contra todo lo que tuvieran al paso, la mesa se partió en 2 y después en varios pedazos, al igual que las sillas del comedor. Todos se agachaban para no ser golpeados y se sintió esa terrible presencia dentro de la habitación, Kero y Spinel se transformaron para proteger junto con Yue y Rubimoon a los demás.

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella…"- comenzó a recitar la esmeralda.

"ALTO ¡!"- de repente los pedazos de plato y las enormes astillas de la mesa, se levantaron y los rodearon- "SI TERMINAS DE DECIR TU CONJURO, LOS ESTARÁS SENTENCIANDO A MUERTE ¡! DIGO Y MÁS AÚN SI"- y los guardianes cayeron inconscientes- "ELLOS NO LOS PROTEGEN"- dejando salir una estruendosa carcajada- "TU DECIDES JOVENCITA O MÁS BIEN DEBERÍA DECIR… SAKURA."

"Como sabes mi nombre ¡!"

"BAJA ESA ESPADA LI SYAORAN, A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TU PROMETIDA SEA REDUCIDA A UNA COLADERA"- deja salir otra carcajada- "QUE PASA ERIOL O MEJOR DICHO, REENCARNACIÓN DEL MAGO CLOW, TIENES MIEDO DE LO QUE LE PUEDA PASAR A TOMOYO ¿?"

"Sal ¡! No seas cobarde ¡!"- reclamó Eriol.

"Cobarde dijiste" – se aparece ante ellos una figura encapuchada de quien apenas se aprecian sus fríos ojos grises- "No sabes con quien te metes"- mirándolo de manera despectiva- "Además"- levanta el dedo índice y señala a Tomoyo ella pone los ojos vacíos y se eleva un poco del piso.

"TOMOYO ¡!"

"No creo que quieras que ella sufra las consecuencias, o si ¿?"- se lo decía de manera burlona.

"Déjala en paz miserable o…"

"O que ¿? Me ahorcarás de nuevo. Yo no creo que lo hagas o si no"- y un pedazo de plato le rasguñó la mejilla a Eriol- "Tú y tus amigos morirán, incluyendo a Tomoyo."

"Que quieres Frederick, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre."

"Si ese es mi nombre ahora, aunque seguro tú te acuerdas muy bien de mi o no Clow"- diciendo esto último con una voz distinta, era profunda y punzante pero también con mucha rabia al pronunciar aquel nombre.

"… Aiden"

"Veo que te acuerdas muy bien de mi Clow, como verás yo también reencarne."

"No debiste, no podías"

"Ya vez, estoy aquí o no ¿?"

"Que quieres ¿?"

"LO QUE TÚ ME QUITASTE ¡!"

Todos los pedazos de plato que los rodeaban se fueron encima, pero Eriol logró poner un escudo, el que apenas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener su ataque.

"Vaya Clow, tu sí me sorprendes. A pesar de mi advertencia, fuiste capaz de poner tu escudo y no sólo para protegerte a ti, sino a ellos también. Tan importantes son para ti ¿? Por que sigues mezclándote ¡!" - Levantó su mano y dejo caer a Tomoyo- "Y no te preocupes, ya nos veremos y por cierto"- haciendo su dedo índice hacia el- "Creo que me llevaré lo que me corresponde" – diciendo esto 4 burbujas blancas, que llevaban en su interior a los cuatro guardianes, fueron hacia el y realizó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provocó que todos se estrellaran contra la pared del comedor, donde había un espejo que al choque con los cuerpos se rompió y ellos caían inconscientes sobre el destrozado comedor.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gusto hacerlo fue interesante. Gracias por sus Reviews a:_

_Tomoyo que le gusta mucho mi historia, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo _

_Ximenix que le va gustando como se desenvuelven los personajes y la historia._

_Undine que también le gusta mi historia y si ella se involucra de varias maneras, me gustaría que compartieras que es lo que esperas para saber tu opinión._

_Así como la de todos, Yo cumpliendo y me despido ;) bye_


	5. El Segundo Sueño

Capítulo 5. El Segundo Sueño

4 Esferas blancas brillan en la oscuridad de un cuarto amplio, donde una persona los observa con una sonrisa irónica, observando cada aspecto, cada detalle, el contenido de cada una. Mientras que una joven de cabellos grises muy largos, casi a la cintura y lacios, lo miraba desde un extremo de la habitación con sus increíbles ojos ámbar, iba vestida con una blusa china y vaqueros, apenas se distinguía su silueta por el brillo de las esferas, alta y esbelta. Se acerca al hombre que observa las esferas.

-Amo, esta seguro de que es el.

-Nunca podría equivocarme, es él, de otra manera como sabría quien soy.

-Lo siento Amo, no quería poner en duda su conocimiento.

"Y no lo has hecho, Dandelion."- respondió Aiden.

"Claro."- respondió la grisacea.

Surge otra figura de las sombras, un joven alto y apuesto, de fríos ojos ágata roja, cabellos negros y presencia imponente, que vestía una camisa amarilla y vaqueros.

-Pero y ahora ¿, Amo

-Ahora esperaremos, Volt.

-Ya veo y mientras ¿que haremos con los guardianes?

Y surge una figura más, un peluche con rayas de tigre, alas púrpuras y ojos penetrantes -No parecen muy fuertes, se ven débiles… patéticos- decía con sarcasmo

-Pero lo son Inti, de verdad lo son o pones en duda mis conocimientos ¿?-interrogó con suspicacia Aiden.

-Lo siento Amo Aiden, no pretendía ofenderlo.

-Descuida- aparece una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del joven- Creo que debemos cuidarlos, después de todo son nuestros huéspedes o no ¿?…- Dandelion, Volt e Inti asienten y se retiran del cuarto- Ya nos veremos Clow, espero te guste mi sorpresa- decía con esa voz punsante y profunda y dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por las intactas ventanas con cortinas azul celeste y caían sobre pedazos de madera, cerámica y vidrio que estaban en el piso, así como 4 cuerpos que yacían tranquilamente sobre los escombros. Conforme salía el sol era mayor la cantidad de luz que entraba por las ventanas y se reflejaba sobretodo aquello que se encontraba en el piso y las paredes, así como en el techo. Uno de estos rayos cayó en un pedazo de espejo y se reflejó contra el cristal de unos lentes algo grandes y redondos que protegían los ojos zafiro del pálido dueño de cabello negro azulado, ahora revuelto, que poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia.

Arrugando la frente y la nariz, abriendo poco a poco los ojos y tratando de levantarse, con dificultad pues un dolor muy fuerte le recorría el cuerpo tirado. Sintiendo fuertes punzadas en la espalda, sobre los hombros y debajo de los omóplatos, en las manos que ahora mostraban marcas negras en los pequeños lugares que algún escombro ocupaba. Se incorporó poco a poco, sus algo torcidos lentes resbalaron por la curvatura de su nariz y cayeron sobre los escombros, pudiéndose apreciar con claridad el ruido de los lentes al chocar.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el ruido de las aves era sólo superado por el silencio que en este momento inundaba la mansión.

Recogió sus lentes y al ponérselos y mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría por lo menos 5 o 6 días para dejar el comedor como era. Detrás de el se escucha el ruido de los escombros, voltea y ve a Sakura y a Syaoran que estaban recuperando la conciencia, moviendo sus dedos poco a poco, con marcas en la cara, en los brazos, en las piernas, la ropa algo rasgada y el cabello revuelto. Miró a un lado y al otro, y cruzó con sus ojos un cuerpo que con el resplandor del sol lo hacía ver glorioso aún estando mal herido y con escombros por la cara, tal vez con la ropa rasgada que la hacía ver aún mejor, desatando una sensación de lujuria y deseo, la hacía ver sexy.

Con preocupación se acercó a ella, se agachó y la tomo entre sus brazos, pocas eran las marcas que quedaron en su cara pero al contacto con su frente vio lo que ella soñaba…

.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .

Tomoyo miraba fijamente por una ventana hacia un jardín lleno de flores debajo de las cuales corría un río pero no de agua, sino de sangre, que circulaba por un estrecho canal que se originaba de un montículo en el que yacían 3 cuerpos decapitados, con manchas de tigre por todos sus cuerpos; se encontraba en una cúpula al otro lado del jardín. Las flores iban tiñéndose conforme absorbían el líquido que pasaba a través de sus raíces y cuando estuvieron demasiado llenas, comenzaban a gotear dejando charcos sobre el pasto bajo ellas.

Iba vestida en una toga dorada, estaba descalza y sentía fluir la sangre que se encerraba en la habitación. Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió, observo un canasto con 3 sacos bañados en aquello que corría por sus venas, se encharcaba en la habitación, goteaba en el pasto, absorbían las flores, circulaba por el canal y caía de aquellos 3 cuerpos de la cúpula del otro lado del jardín. Abrió cada uno de los sacos y dejaba caer su contenido, salpicando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; 3 cabezas con marcas en sus rostros- de una chica con cabello castaño, tez trigueña y ojos esmeralda, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, tez trigueña y ojos cafés, y por último, un chico de cabello negro azulado, tez pálida y ojos zafiro- todas mirándola.

Eriol no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era simplemente inverosímil. Vio a Tomoyo y, con tranquilidad, saco una daga de suave apariencia, que guardaba entre sus pechos, la puso en su cuello y la deslizó, realizando un corte profundo y perfecto del cual salía tan vital líquido y a la primera gota con el piso encharcado se volvió negro.

Entonces voltea hacia Eriol y murmura: MÁTAME, estaba atónito por lo que acababa de ocurrir y de decir. De pronto se siente tentado hacia aquella petición, el corazón le latía con fuerza, estaba decidido a cortar aquel bello cuello que emanaba un río negro y humedecía aquellas ropas que se pegaban al cuerpo de la dueña, sintiendo un fuerte impulso, tomó la daga que ella tenía entre sus manos y al toque, se transformó en espada, decidido, la pone a lado de aquel cuello, toma vuelo y…

.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.

-¡DESPIERTA!- le grita Sakura con las cartas del sueño y dormir entre sus manos, estaba alarmada por lo que pudo haber hecho su amigo.

Eriol abre los ojos, mientras que Syaoran agarraba con fuerza su brazo perplejo e impresionado por el suceso, y siente un dolor que le produce su mano, sostenía con fuerza un pedazo de vidrio del cual resbalaba su sangre, dejando caer pequeñas gotas cerca del rostro de Tomoyo, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba, al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer dejó caer el vidrio, Syaoran soltó su brazo con un suspiro despreocupado, y abrazó a Tomoyo, quién aún yacía inconsciente y le murmuró: PERDÓNAME, dejando correr unas lágrimas por su rostro, que cayeron en el de Tomoyo y al contacto, gimió, arrugó la respingada nariz y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Eriol…- sus llorosos ojos se posaron en los de ella- No llores mi amor, por favor- habló suavemente.

-Tomoyo… (Me alegro que no recuerdes nada de lo que soñaste por que de otra manera, estarías odiándome y entenderías el porque de mis lágrimas)- la abraza con más fuerza.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, Eriol…- la amatista volteó a verlo.

-Estaré bien- se levanta y levanta también a Tomoyo, se seca las lágrimas con el torso de su mano dejando ver la cortada que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo y dejaba de sangrar, ve que se le queda viendo la mano- ¿No te preocupes se quitará después, como te sientes?

-Bien, pero como si alguien me hubiera tirado del último piso de un edificio de 15 y después atropellado por un camión de 30 toneladas.

-Entonces estas bien, oye por cierto que soñ… ayy- Sakura preguntó inocentemente para después sentir un pellizquito en el brazo, voltea a ver a Syaoran y el sólo le da una mirada de advertencia- supones que debamos hacer -girando el dedo índice.

-Un poco de aseo… supongo - respondió.

-Y por donde empezamos?- apesadumbrado de sólo ver el estado del cuarto en el que se encontraban.

Todo la mañana se dedicaron a limpiar el comedor para después poder reconstruirlo, a pesar del rugir de sus estómagos. Recogieron astilla por astilla, algunas veces Sakura o Syaoran se clavaban una astilla en el dedo y era una casería para poder quitárselas, otras veces resbalaban con algún pedazo de cerámica y caían sobre los escombros o en el piso, pero también tuvieron mucho cuidado de no pisar con fuerza para que el vidrio no se rompiera en fragmentos mas pequeños por que muchas veces, sin querer, daban con ellos y terminaban con manchas negras por todas partes. Eriol y Syaoran iban y venían de la cocina cuando sacaban bolsas llenas de escombros y en una de esas, Eriol aprovechó el momento para poder hablar con Syaoran.

-Li, gracias por evitar que Sakura le preguntara sobre su sueño.- agradecióel zafiro.

-No hay de que, pero supongo que se lo habrás borrado, igual que el anterior.

Eriol asiente- No puedo dejar que siga teniéndolo, la pongo en mucho peligro aún borrándoselos.

-Es tu manera de protegerla y supongo que la confianza no tiene nada que ver.

-No, de hecho es en la persona que más confío, además de tu prometida- a lo que Syaoran le salta una venita- tranquilo, Sakura me ha demostrado que es digna de confianza, sin embargo Tomoyo, a ella le podría decir hasta el más oscuro de mis secretos y se que me entendería.

-Daidouji, es una persona muy sincera y agradable, siempre trata de ayudarte. Aunque sea un poco, pero trata.

-Lo sé, es por eso que necesito que hables con Sakura y le pidas que no le diga que Frederick fue el que nos atacó, no… quiero que… se sienta muy presionada.

-No te preocupes, yo le digo, aunque ella dirá que le hablemos con la verdad- posó una mano en el hombro de Eriol, brindándole su apoyo.

-Sí pero es muy arriesgado, tanto si le decimos como sino y prefiero que permanezca tranquila por el momento.

Syaoran le esboza una sonrisa- Será mejor que regresemos, o de lo contrario eso que me pides no lo voy a poder evitar.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras…

-Sakura- decía la joven Daidouji mientras barría un poco junto a Sakura.

-Dime…

-Qué ocurrió anoche ¿? Sólo recuerdo que un individuo se presentó pero después de eso, NADA

La esmeralda se queda parada un instante, con vacilación decide contestar- Nos… atacaron, y te tomó como rehén, se llevaron a Yue, Kero, Rubymoon y Spinnelsun- suspiró con resignación.

-Sakura- la voltea a ver- No te preocupes, verás que lograremos recuperarlos- pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé, pero es que… Nunca había sentido una presencia así de fuerte, nunca pensé que hubiera alguien con el poder suficiente para poder dormir a los guardianes, a excepción de Eriol.

-Ya veo, y ya saben quien es ¿?

-Pues…- dijo vacilando un poco- Sí.

-Y ¿?

- Y ¿?

-Quien es, como se llama ¿?

- … Se llama…

- Aiden- dijo con voz firme Eriol, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación- Veo que ya casi acabamos, así que… que les parece si descansamos un rato antes de ponernos de acuerdo de quien va a tener que poner el dinero para comprar una mesa y sillas y un espejo y toda la vajilla, prácticamente todo el comedor.

Syaoran suspiró- pues supongo que deberíamos de ser todos, bueno… Daidouji no. Después de todo, no fue culpa suya.

-Tienes razón.- asintió Sakura.

Tomaron las últimas bolsas llenas de escombros y las dejaron a un lado para después llevarlas a los botes de basura. Se sentaron en el piso a descansar plácidamente después de un día de trabajo, estaban exhaustos, sentían gotas de sudor correr por su cuerpo y el gruñir de sus estómagos por falta de alimento.

-Que les parece si vamos a comer… Digo, no se ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.- propuso Eriol.

-Si es buena idea.- aseguró alegre la card captor.

-Sí vamos a un restaurant para que todo el que nos vea nos diga: "oh no ahí vienen los hombres tigres y sus tigresas ¡!" - decía Syaoran con sarcasmo.

Todos rieron a carcajadas y después se vieron unos a otros a las caras llenas de manchas, con sudor y exhaustas.

-Es verdad, pero supongo que con un poco de maquillaje…- propusoTomoyo.

-A no ¡! a mí no me ponen nada de esa cosa tan horrible, ni que fuera que para dejarme.

-Entonces estará bien que te diga TI GRE SI TO – dejando salir una pequeña risita, comentó Sakura.

-Vamos Li, no creo que sea tan malo.- comentó Eriol.

- ¬¬ como lo sabes, alguna vez te han maquillado ¿?

-Pues sí, de hecho pero era para una obra. Deberías haberme visto, si hubiese tenido estas marcas también entonces sin falta de duda, de verdad era un tigre hecho y derecho.

Tomoyo dejó salir una risita- si te veías muy lindo en ese traje.

Eriol se sonrojó al escucharle- O/O ehm… Entonces que ¿? Te pintas ¿?

-Bien, pero nada de ponerme colorete y madre y media.

-No como crees, sólo usaremos corrector para ocultarlas.- aseguró su prometida.

- ¬¬ … Eso espero.

-No creo que debamos traer nuestra bolsa como ustedes para mantener el maquillaje verdad ¿?- le decía mirando a su prometida y a Sakura.

-No, con que nosotros lo llevemos es más que suficiente.- respondió Daidouji.

-Bien, entonces cada quien a su casa para arreglarse y bañarse, en serio… Por que apestamos como un conjunto de perros mojados- decía Eriol con una sonrisa y todos rieron de nuevo.

-Y en que lugar nos veremos ¿?

-Pues que les parece si recorremos el centro y después decidimos eso allá.- propuso Sakura.

-Si, me parece buena idea. Dentro de 20 ¿?- asintió la reencarnación de Clow.

-Dentro de 20 esta bien, siempre y cuando las damas esté a tiempo.-argumentó Li.

-Entonces creo que será dentro de 50 años- decía con una risita.

Tomoyo y Sakura les hicieron un ademán de burla a lo que ellos simplemente sonrieron.

-No nos tardamos tanto- decía Sakura con soberbia.

-Es broma.- dijo su prometido con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- dejando salir una pequeña risa- De acuerdo, nos veremos dentro de… media hora les parece ¿?

-Es buen tiempo- asentía el mago inglés.

-Si, la corte esta de acuerdo con el veredicto.- comentó el castaño a un estilo muy de juzgado.

-Claro, se cierra el caso.

-Bien. Entonces será dentro de media hora en el parque pingüino ¿?

Todos asintieron. Sakura y Syaoran se fueron a la casa de ella para vestirse y bañarse. Mientras que Eriol se bañaba en la tina nueva que recién había instalado después de aquel suceso y Tomoyo tranquilamente tomaba un baño, relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, puso la cabeza sobre el borde de la tina y puso su mano sobre su pecho, recordando que es ahí donde tenía la enorme mancha en forma de mano que Eriol le había dejado al tratar de mantenerla viva. Puso su mano en casi la misma posición que tenía la marca y sintió una cálida sensación al solo imaginar a Eriol, tocándola como el rose de una pluma, sintiendo sus manos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, besándola, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo con el suyo… Y de repente, sintió una enorme oleada de deseo y mucho, mucho calor, recuperando mejor la consciencia después de lo aturdida que había quedado al imaginárselo, sintió que se quedaba sin aire y se desperezó para terminar de bañarse.

Eriol, miraba tranquilamente por la ventana de su habitación con una mano recargada sobre el cristal y la otra en su cintura, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, preguntándose sobre lo que pudo haber hecho para evitar que se llevaran a los guardianes, así como que Tomoyo fuese atacada de nuevo y ahora no sólo fue atacada por Aiden, sino también por el, estuvo a punto de matarla y las sensaciones que experimentó durante el sueño, le provocaban terribles remordimientos, sintiéndose terriblemente expuesto ante aquel conjuro tan sencillo y a la vez tan poderoso, que fue fácil caer en él sin darse cuenta. Extraño era en verdad, para que gastar un conjuro en Tomoyo, pudiendo ponérselo a él, directamente, sin tener que pasar primero por alguna otra persona. Era algo que aún no entendía, se miró la manos, ahora ambas con vendas para ocultar aquellas marcas, ese tipo de conjuro, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y sin embargo, estaba ahí, presentándose por la reencarnación de quien una vez fue su mejor amigo.

Toc, Toc, Toc sonó en la habitación, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y mirando hacia la puerta al bello ángel que tenía enfrente, vestida con una blusa violeta de un escote que apenas escondía aquella marca de mangas largas y unos vaqueros que la hacían resaltar las curvas de sus caderas y sus piernas para ocultar las manchas que le habían marcado. Ella al igual que Eriol, llevaba vendadas las manos, pero no se veía tan impresionante como las de él. Pero su cara no mostraba manchas, obra hecha por el corrector.

-Eriol… Estas bien ¿?- preguntó la amatista al notarlo distante.

-Sí- mintió, la verdad es que el sólo hecho de verla producía que aquellos horribles recuerdos le llegaran a la mente- Tomoyo

-Dime

-Perdóname- pidió mientras la abraza.

-Por que ¿?

-Tú sólo perdóname- la besa gentilmente- Nos vamos.

-Sí, claro pero antes, déjame cubrir esas marcas antes de salir- sacando el corrector de su bolsa.

El inglés vaciló un momento y después se decidió- Esta bien, nada más no me dejes como payaso.

-Cómo crees- le decía con una amplia sonrisa.

Tomoyo le aplicaba con cuidado unas cuantas líneas en la cara para después esparcirlo por toda su cara, Eriol siente el rozar de sus suaves manos, que van de sus mejillas a su frente y de ahí a su nariz, debajo de las cejas, en el mentón hacia el cuello. Cuando termina de aplicárselo, le besa las manos sintiendo un deseo enorme de sentir aquellas bellas manos por todo su cuerpo, sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, suspirando entre cada rose, cada caricia que los llevara al cielo. Sintió un poco de calor y sólo la besó dulce y suavemente.

-Creo que, será mejor que vayamos. No vaya a ser que hayan decidido irse sin nosotros- comentó sin querer hacerlo realmente, prefería quedarse con ella, en la habitación.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura y Syaoran estaban besándose detrás de un árbol, a lo que Eriol sólo carraspeo para que vieran que habían llegado y Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco. Caminaron hasta la parada de autobuses, tomaron el No. 5 y bajaron en la tercera parada, habían llegado al centro. Recorrieron el centro, viendo a través de las amplias ventanas de algunos puestos y entrando a otros para apreciarlos mejor, finalmente decidieron cenar en un restaurant no tan vacío para así poder evitar las miradas de los demás clientes. Era un lugar amplio de 2 plantas, en la primera era el restaurante normal de piso adoquinado y decorado muy al estilo japonés, con tapetes debajo de las pequeñas mesas y alrededor cojines de diferentes colores, con sus lámparas rojas que hacían ver el lugar de manera cálida, mientras que la segunda planta era un bar con mesas de billar, decorado por lámparas cilíndricas de cristal, varias mesas negras redondas con sillones negros de piel y algunas bancas de cojincillo amarillo en la barra, la mesas de billar estaban en la estancia continua que se dividía sólo por una enorme pared de cristal de la que se apreciaba sus finos colores utilizados para crear un hermoso paisaje que hacía de marco.

La velada fue preciosa, hablaban y reían, se agasajaban de la ambrosia que tenían enfrente, el olor era magnífico, el sabor era suculento y la textura indescriptible (_ehm, creo que tengo hambre_). Pero a pesar de eso, Eriol no podía evitar el seguir pensando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, no podía apartar de su mente esas horribles emociones al tener la espada en sus manos, quería desaparecer de ese lugar lo antes posible. Por lo que comió más aprisa y sólo espero a los demás para pedir la cuenta e irse, era inevitable el sentimiento de culpa que lo abordaba. Después de salir del restaurant, se pusieron de acuerdo para verse al día siguiente y comprar prácticamente el comedor entero. Cada quien tomó rumbo a su casa, Tomoyo y Eriol a la de Tomoyo y Sakura y Syaoran a la de Sakura.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, ella vio en la pizarra y decía: "Estoy de viaje, regreso el miércoles en la mañana, Touya- No hagas tonterías mounstro ¡! "

-Que no haga tonterías… pareciera como si no me tuviera confianza.- refunfuñó Sakura.

Syaoran se acerca- Keh, tu hermano es un poco egoísta no crees ¿?

-Cálmate amor, sabes como me protege.

-Sí Sakurita yo también lo sé.

-Kero ¡!- decía con una mano en el pecho- Casi me matas del susto ¡! Qué haces acá abajo por cierto, según veo, no hay nada que haya dejado mi hermano en el refrigerador o en fuera de él.

-Estoy aquí abajo por que tu hermano me encargó que te vigilara y también al mocoso de tu prometido.- respondió el peluche con autosuficiencia.

-Qué dijiste ¡!- decía el castaño mientras le saltaba una venita de la cabeza y lo amenazaba con el puño- A mí nadie me vigila ¡!

-Pues a mi me dijeron que lo hiciera.

-Pues no me importa, así que déjame en paz ¡!

-Calma, tranquilos- suspira Sakura- Kero, mi hermano te dijo nos vigilaras, pues entonces lo harás.

-QUE ¡!- estalló Syaoran de sorpresa.

Sakura le susurra al oído- No te preocupes, si le damos algo de comer, se quedará dormido y nos dejará en paz.

-Oh… esta bien.- asintió.

-Ya verás mocoso, de mi no te librarás- dejando salir una carcajada.

* * *

_Bueno este es el 5 chap, espero les haya gustado, se que no es de mucha acción pero se ven más las emociones y el tipo de amistad que llevan._

_Agradezco sus reviews a Sora 2515 y a Undine y la verdad es que si mucho de lo que me dijiste va a suceder entre otras cosas._

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)_


	6. La Entrega y La Traición

Capítulo 6. La Entrega y La Traición

Entre juego y juego las caricias eran continuas y como muchas veces antes, habían terminado en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes rodando sobre ella, desprendiéndose de sus ropas, tocándose como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

Besándose con extrema pasión, gimiendo de placer a cada rose con el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo la calidez que los llevaba al extremo del cansancio, provocando cada vez, una nueva oleada de deseo.

Haciendo lúdica y salvajemente, con lujuria y pasión. Sintiéndose uno al estar unidos, primero suave y lento, y aumentando conforme al ritmo del corazón se los permitía. Terminando y comenzando de nuevo, sin interrupciones, con entrega total e infinita, deseando que nunca acabara.

Y cuando por fin los vencía el sueño, se encontraban entre lazados, abrasándose fuertemente y durmiendo junto al cálido cuerpo del ser amado, hasta que llege el alba y decidan despertar.

Así es como Sakura y Syaoran pasaron la noche, como algunas veces ya ha llegado a ocurrir, mientras Kero se quedaba dormido viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas.

"(Si eso es lo que posiblemente hubiéramos hecho, si tan sólo Kero estuviera aquí) Kero… (Y mi hermano no lo sabe, ya no puede desde que le dio sus poderes a Yue)"- musitó un triste castañita-"Yue…"- las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.

"Sakura…"- le llamó quedamente el chino a su lado.

"Si no hubiera sido tan descuidada lo mas seguro es que Kero y Yue estarían aquí con nosotros, no es justo. Y no sólo ellos sino también Rubymoon y Spinnelsun"- sollozó.

Syaoran le abraza con ternura, intentando mitigar su dolor con aquel gesto cálido- "Pero no fue tu culpa ni fue culpa de Eriol, no fue culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente, como lo íbamos a saber."- explicó con paciencia a su prometida.

"Pero aún así, se supone que debí de haberlos protegido"- decía sollozando e hipando- "No es justo, si tan sólo hubiera estado más atenta. Pude haberlo evitado y en cambio…"

"Tranquila, verás que todo esto lo solucionaremos. Descuida, verás que pronto estarán con nosotros."- Syaoran sentía una opresión en el pecho al sentir el pesar de la japonesa y se sentía impotente al no poder decir o hacer nada más por el momento, sólo consolarla- "Ven vayamos a dormir, mañana que veamos a Hiragizawa y a Daidouji hablaremos al respecto, buscaremos una solución."- comentó comprensivo tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y borrando tiernamente el rastro de sus lágrimas con su pulgares.

Sakura asintió, mustia miró hacia el refrigerador donde seguramente Kero la hubiera estado esperando a que hiciera algo delicioso de comer para el, pero esa imagen se desvaneció al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Syaoran la alzó el mentón y la vio a sus ojos esmeraldas de los que aún salían pocas lágrimas.

"Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, además… Si Kerberos y Yue te vieran así se pondrían muy tristes y preocupados, así como yo me siento"- la abraza con fuerza y transmitiéndole ternura y apoyo a su prometida, quien se siente un poco más tranquila- "No te sientas triste yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Siempre has de contar conmigo, no lo olvides…"- musitó su confesión tan delicadamente que sus palabras reconfortaron gran parte del pesar de la castañita.

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Al llegar a casa de Tomoyo, ella llamó a la servidumbre y les dijo que iba a remodelar el comedor, que ese era el por que de que estaba vacío. A lo que ellos, a pesar de ser su "jefa", no dudaron en asentir mirándola con extrañeza, y ella sólo les sonrió amablemente.

Eriol acompaño a Tomoyo a su cuarto, la besó y le dio las buenas noches. Tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que analizar sobre los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo y por supuesto, quería evitar a cualquier costo que Tomoyo se viera involucrada. Ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Tomoyo lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Déjame ayudarte" – le susurró – "no es justo que cargues tú sólo con todo lo que esta pasando. Onegai Eriol"- le suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Eriol cerró la puerta, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándoles suavemente- "No quiero que te suceda nada…"- confesó.

"Pero no es justo que te sientas culpable"- le decía al borde del llanto.

"…Co- como sabes que me siento culpable?"- preguntó un poco impresionado el inglés.

Tomoyo lo abrazó con más fuerza- "por que tus ojos me lo dicen, onegai" - pidió llorando- "Déjame ayudarte."

Eriol asintió suavemente, la voltea a ver y la abraza- "Muchas Gracias, mi querida Tomoyo. No llores"- le decía en susurro al tiempo que secaba un poco sus lágrimas- "verás que todo estará bien."- intentó formar una sonrisa pero no lo logró, estaba realmente preocupado. Suspiró- "Te dejaré ayudarme, pero con una sola condición"

"Cuál condición?"- decía sollozando

"Que aún ayudándome bajo ningún precepto quiero que arriesgas tu vida por mí"- mirándola atentamente a los llorosos ojos amatistas.

Tomoyo no respondió de una vez, le miraba intentado descifrar esos mares azules que amaba- "De acuerdo."- respondió al fin.

"Prométeme, que aún si yo arriesgo mi vida por ti, tú no lo harás por mí"- su voz era seria y generaba un escalofrío en la amatista.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la petición. ¿Realmente creía que él iba a morir? -"Pero…"

"Onegai Tomoyo, que el simple hecho de imaginar perderte es devastador. Promételo"- la miró con esos bellos ojos zafiro que la hipnotizaban.

"Esta bien"- contestó con voz trémula, deseosa por que ese pronóstico no fuera certero, que fuera un simple pensamiento- "te lo prometo."- contestó intentando sonar convencida.

Eriol sonrió gentilmente, sabiendo lo que pasaba por aquella bella cabeza y que aún cuando ella no lo aprobaba del todo, sabía que no podía más que confiar en él- "Gracias."

La abraza con fuerza y cuando ya se iban a separar, Tomoyo posó sus suaves manos sobre las mejillas de Eriol y lo besó, a lo que el le correspondió, suave y gentil al principio conforme se besaban aumentaba el deseo entre ellos. Ahora apasionados, sentían el exagerado calor que recorría su cuerpo, caminaban torpemente entre beso y beso, tropezaron con el pie de la cama y cayeron sobre ella.

Tomoyo abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre el bien definido abdomen de Eriol, quien la sujetaba por la cintura y la veía maravillado. Se sentía tentado por sentir aquel bello cuerpo junto al suyo, por acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, por besarla hasta el amanecer. Ella sólo se acostó sobre su pecho, dejando caer su tupida melena azabache con descuido, queriendo acariciar cada centímetro de aquel plano pecho, desabrochando el primer botón lentamente, de ahí el segundo, de ahí el tercero y así sucesivamente hasta sacarle la camisa de los vaqueros, mientras que Eriol la acariciaba sin atender mucho a lo que ella hacia, estaba ebrio por ese cuerpo del cual se quería adueñar, el que quería hacer suyo una y otra vez hasta saciar su sed y terminar con su embriaguez.

Tomoyo subía minuciosamente por su cuello, besaba sus pectorales, besando la base del cuello, besando el lóbulo de su oreja musitándole que la hiciera de él, incitándolo ha hacerlo con las caricias que su cuerpo le enseñaba. A lo que él de manera sublime respondió pasando sus manos por debajo de su blusa, subiéndolas poco a poco y recorriendo su espalda, quitándole la blusa para descubrir 2 perfectos senos cubiertos por un sostenedor strapless dándole dulces caricias, logró sentarse con ella en brazos, besándola desde el cuello hasta el pecho y ella sintiendo su erección entre sus piernas, haciéndola estremecerse.

Pero el deseando poseerla, simplemente la abrazo y le musito- "Estás segura de lo que quieres, por que una vez que empiece, no querré detenerme".

A lo que ella le respondió- "Entonces nunca te detengas".

Al escuchar esas palabras, Eriol la besó de nuevo de manera suave y profunda, mientras con sus manos explorando el cuerpo de la amatista con un toque sutil la sentía. Jugueteaba con sus labios y con su lengua, mientras repasaba con sus manos su cuerpo. Le acariciaba cada vez más cerca del busto y con delicadeza, al llegar al él tomó su seno, sintiendo su duro pezón haciéndola tiernas caricias, haciéndola gemir, ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y el besó la curvatura de su cuello, sus labios rozaban el borde de su sostenedor, con la otra mano lo desabrochó y le besó el otro seno, haciéndole tiernas caricias al pezón con su lengua. Ella se sentía desfallecer de sólo sentirse acariciada por esa boca y esas manos echas para la gloria.

La recostó suavemente y la besó de nuevo, ella sintió sus pantalones una prisión por lo que se los quito, desabrochando la hebilla y bajándole la cremallera, mientras que el le quitaba los suyos. Estaban sedientos por el cuerpo del otro, la acariciaba con suma ternura, tocándole los puntos precisos, haciéndola arder desde adentro, ella estaba sintiendo su espalda y sentía que el deseo de ser tocada en su punto preciso la sofocaba, como si el la hubiese escuchado, bajo su mano llegando a su vientre y de ahí descendió suavemente hasta tocar su clítoris y hacerla explotar, jadeando y gimiendo. Ella le correspondió acariciando su miembro de manera sutil y el gimió sintiéndose más embriagado que antes. Se sentían morir a cada beso, cada caricia y cada mirada.

La miró antes de continuar, de poseerla por completo, la vio debajo suyo delicada y suave como la seda, con los ojos mirando fijamente a los suyos, viendo su maravilloso cuerpo de ángel. Para después acomodarse y llegar despacio y con suavidad, primero con un ritmo ligero y después aumentando, sintiendo que cada rose la hacia llegar más y más cerca del paraíso. Con tal intensidad estaban, que se agarró de sus hombros, sintiendo que el corazón le estallaba y los pulmones no le funcionaban.

De pronto, era como haber llegado al paraíso, volar entre las nubes y caer en picada al sentirse llegar al clímax. Perder el aire por un instante y sentir aquel placer inundar sus sentidos hasta el más recóndito de los lugares. Cayendo y levantándose de nuevo, esperando a saciar la sed que no paraba, hasta que cayeron en brazos de Morfeo. Descansando plácidamente exhaustos y tal vez, menos sedientos, esperando a despertar al amanecer junto al ser amado, durmiendo entre sus brazos, junto aquel cuerpo bellamente desnudo.

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban entre abiertas, haciendo entrar algunos tenues rayos de luz. Esa poca luz bastó para despertar a Eriol, quien al ver al frente recordó la noche anterior y parte del amanecer, esbozando una sonrisa, acarició la cabeza de aquel ángel que se encontraba a su lado. Tomoyo descansaba tranquilamente entre los fuertes brazos de su prometido, con el cabello azabache desparramado sobre su cuerpo y la cama, con sus largas pestañas sobre sus pómulos y la bella boca carmín cerrada. Tanto su cara como la de él, así como su cuerpo, mostraban las marcas de tigre de un negro tan profundo como si fuera tinta china que les acababa de caer.

Se alegraba de verla así de tranquila, siendo este el único pensamiento agradable que podía tener, pues aún no entendía que es lo que quería Aiden. Las dudas lo asaltaban, pues como era posible que reencarnara, si ni siquiera podía morir ¿? Era ilógico y mucho más que ilógico era inquietante, pues el resentimiento se lo guardó hasta el día en que se vieron de nuevo. Ese día, no se sintió nada cuando estuvo cerca de el, es más ni siquiera notaba que estaba. Era extraño pero a lo mejor sólo tocarlo le hizo algún efecto, si es que él se puso un conjuro para recordar el día en que se vieran…

Tomoyo suspiró y él le acarició la cara, estaba bien, no había conjuro lo que lo hacia sentir más tranquilo, la comenzaba a despertar cuando se percató de aquella presencia, se levantó y escuchó que algo caía sobre ellos, tomó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos y saltó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose al pisar la sábana que tenía encima; en efecto, al instante se derrumbó el techo por culpa de un árbol.

"Un… árbol? Qué!"- haciéndose para atrás pues alguien le había lanzado una esfera dorada, haciendo un pequeño hueco en el piso de madera- "Demonios, Tomoyo!"- decía sacudiéndola un poco- "Despierta, Tomoyo! Nena, Vamos… augh!"- le había caído una muy cerca y los había empujado hacía la pared.

"Ouch- Tomoyo despertó sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Se tocó la cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor y volteó a verle- "Eriol qué?... Qué!"- al ver que se acercaban una lluvia de estas esferas.

Eriol logró poner un escudo para protegerlos de las esferas lanzadas que chocaron contra el escudo, chascó los dedos y de inmediato a Tomoyo le aparece un vestido azul sencillo y a él simplemente unos vaqueros. No podía reconocer al dueño de aquel poder, sus facciones no se apreciaban bien debido a las ramas del árbol.

"Corre lo más lejos posible, y pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, no vengas ¡! Entendiste ¡!"- indicó preocupado, aún así, firme en su orden.

"Pero…"- intentó replicar.

"No hay pero que valga Tomoyo, tú me lo prometiste recuerdas!"- argumentó mirándola sobre su hombro con intensidad.

"Bien"- decía con tristeza, recordando su promesa.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien"- le esboza una sonrisa- "Te daré mas o menos 30 segundos para que salgas lo más rápido que puedas!"

"Cómo?!"- le miró sorprendida.

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate!"- de inmediato la pequeña llave que flotaba sobre su mano, se transformó en el báculo dorado con un sol en la punta- "Sal de aquí, ya!"

Tomoyo se sobresaltó y salió corriendo mientras que una nueva lluvia de esferas doradas caían sobre Eriol, pero el logró detenerlas gracias al rayo rojo que salió del sol de su báculo (_Vamos Eriol tu puedes ¡!_)

"(Este tipo de ataques son como los de Yue y Rubymoon) Aahh"- una esfera le había rozado el brazo- "Hmm… Me lo merezco por andar distraído"- y lanzó de nuevo un rayo rojo a su oponente- "¿Pero que?… agh!"- y el techo se le vino encima. (_Creo que hablé demasiado pronto ¬¬_)

Al escuchar el estruendo, Tomoyo miró hacia atrás y llegó a observar una nube marrón que salía de la que era su habitación, se detuvo en seco, temiendo que Eriol estuviera herido, quiso regresar pero una voz le dijo: "No te preocupes estoy bien, sigue corriendo Tomoyo ¡!", a lo que ella dio un paso hacia atrás y siguió corriendo con todo lo que las piernas le daban.

Eriol tosió al sentir que el polvo inundaba sus pulmones- "… De no haber puesto el escudo a tiempo, seguro que estaría muerto."

"Todavía no te mueres!"- reclamó el atacante, lanzándole otra lluvia más esferas y estas azotándolo contra la pared.

Eriol reaccionó demasiado tarde, no había podido levantar el escudo a tiempo, el ataque le dio de lleno en el pecho.

"No lo mates"- le decía una voz profunda y punzante en su cabeza- "Todavía no es hora de que muera, con la sorpresa que le tengo es más que suficiente… Por ahora".

"Bien amo"- dijo con frialdad y salió volando de ahí, dejando a Eriol inconsciente sobre un montón de escombros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo sin saber bien como, llegó al Parque Pingüino y se sentó en una de las bancas, estaba exhausta nunca le había tocado correr así, el corazón le latía con fuerza, le faltaba mucho el aire y del rostro le caían gruesas gotas de sudor. En eso, escuchó que alguien se reía, a lo que ella alzó la cara y vio una silueta de una chica de cabello largo detrás de un árbol.

La joven reía- "Basta… Me entiendes, ya tendremos tiempo para eso esta noche."

A lo que un joven de voz profunda le respondió de forma juguetona- "Pero no quiero esperar a la noche…"

"Ya lo sé yo tampoco, pero sólo hasta entonces."- comentó de forma pícara.

"Bien, bien… aguantaré"- respondió dándose un poco por vencido mientras se volvían a besar.

A Tomoyo le hubiera gustado que Eriol y ella estuvieran así en ese momento, pensándolo bien conocía esa risa mejor que nadie al igual que la voz profunda que le contesto, pero no podía ser, no era posible… Se levantó y se acercó un poco más al árbol, entonces la chica de cabello largo se asomó y Tomoyo se escondió rápidamente detrás del Rey Pingüino, por lo que no pudo ver el rostro de la joven, y escuchó lo que comentaban.

"Y dime, fue fácil dejarla o no?"- le preguntó la joven con voz melosa.

"Cómo dejarla? En qué sentido?"- preguntó divertido.

"Tú sabes bien en que sentido, a menos claro esta, de que te hayas enamorado realmente de ella"- preguntó de forma escéptica la joven.

El hombre dejó salir un bufido manera de burla "Como crees?... Pero sí fue fácil, sobre todo gracias a la Carta de la Ilusión"- respondió con alivio y alegría en su voz.

"Y de la Creatividad, de otra manera como lo hubiera echo sino."

"Sí, tienes razón."

Tomoyo Al escuchar esto el corazón le latió con mayor fuerza, sintiendo un enorme vacío en el estómago- "(No es posible, no pueden ser)"- Salió detrás del Rey Pingüino y caminó un poco más cerca del árbol, bajo el cual ambas personas se besaban embelezados y al estar un poco más cerca, escuchó de nuevo.

La joven rió melodiosamente- "Que tonta y creyó en todo lo que le dijiste?"

"Cada palabra"- respondió el hombre- "Mi dulce Sakura"

"Y pensar que ella supone que en un mes, me casaré con Syaoran"- dejando escapar una risita- "Oh Eriol"- suspira- "Crees que este lejos de su casa?"- preguntó con algo parecido al interés.

"No lo sé, y la verdad es que no me importa"

El sólo hecho de escuchar estos nombres le heló la sangre, podía ser una coincidencia, alguien que se llamara igual y que también tuvieran magia, pero estaba tan cerca de ellos a unos 5 pasos de saber si eran o no. Decidió que lo mejor era irse, dio un paso hacia atrás y…

CRACK, CRACK… chillaron un par de ramitas que había pisado, ambos individuos vieron hacia ella y al ver sus caras sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

"Tomoyo ¿? ¡! Qu-ee haces aquí ¿?"- habló entre sorprendida y confundida la castañita.

"Cuando has llegado?"- respondió en el mismo tono el inglés.

Sus ojos se veían sorprendidos y su boca estaba entre abierta de la impresión- "No puede ser"- musitó la pelinegra al tiempo que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

"Qué sucede ¿? Por que mueves así la cabeza ¿?"- preguntó la joven Kinomoto.

"Esto no puede ser verdad"- decía al borde del llanto con un hilo de voz.

"Te refieres a esto?"- Eriol preguntó, señalándose y a Sakura con el pulgar.

"Explíquenme que esta sucediendo"- decía con voz trémula.

"Explicártelo?"- Eriol ladeó su rostro como si no entendiera muy bien. Alzó su rostro con orgullo- "Sí, creo que me hubiera gustado de la otra forma pero ya que nos viste, no hay nada que hacer- decía con una sonrisa.

"De la otra forma?- decía con una mirada incrédula.

"Bueno, pues suponíamos que no llegarías aquí, sino que llegarías directamente a mi casa. Entonces… hubiera sido más fácil decírtelo."- respondió la castañita con una sonrisa.

"Decirme que ¿?"- su voz se esforzaba en salir y ya se encontraba llorando.

"Pues que Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar"- respondió el níveo manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

Aquella frase retumbó en la cabeza de la pelinegra con un poderoso eco, y con un hilo de voz apenas pudo contestar- "Qué ¿?"

Sakura le tomó de las manos- "Que pasa, no te da gusto?"- preguntó de forma cariñosa.

" C-Como que si me da gusto!"- se exaltó- "Suéltame!"- se soltó rápidamente de las manos de su amiga (_mta, con este tipo de amigas para que quiero enemigas ¬¬_)

"Cálmate Tomoyo, actúas de manera muy extraña."- reprochó la castañita de forma herida.

"Y como supones que debería de haber actuado, con alegría al saber que mi mejor amiga y mi prometido me estuvieron engañando, QUE SE REÍAN a mis espaldas…"- acusó bastante enojada e incrédula ante la situación a pesar de sentirla en cada fibra de su persona.

"Nadie se reía a tus espaldas, es sólo algo que sucedió y ya"- decía Eriol con serenidad.

"Ah sí, claro… Y que va a pasar con Li?"- preguntó aún sin comprender.

"Con Li?" preguntó sin entender muy bien la castañita- "Ah"- lanza una risita- "el ya sabía de esto, era sólo para despistarte. Además, como podría amar a Syaoran, digo"- sonríe maliciosamente- "es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero jamás podría enamorarme de él. Si a quien realmente amo es a Eriol."

"No eso no es verdad!"- sus ojos ya llenos de lágrimas, le hacían creer que estaba en un mal sueño pero la certeza de aquellas respuestas le hacían temblar al enfrentarse ante aquella realidad- "Por que?"- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Por que creímos que la magia debía de ser transmitida correctamente, por generaciones y por amor… Digo, no he de casarme con alguien a quien no amo."- respondió con sencillez el inglés, mirando con cariño a la castañita a su lado.

"O sea que estuviste jugando conmigo ¿?"- preguntó incrédula la joven amatista.

"Pues si lo quieres ver de esa manera…"- respondió con desdén. Se acercó a Tomoyo y la miró a los ojos- "Entiende una cosa, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera para no enamorarme, tu fuiste una simple diversión, me agradas pero no soy tan estúpido como para enamorarme de ti. Además de que tú no tienes nada que me pueda interesar."

"No te creo"- decía con un hilo de voz la joven Daidouji- "NO TE CREO!"- le gritó, sintiendo que se le detenía el corazón y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban en su rostro- "TÚ NO ERES ASÍ, TÚ… YO, YO DE VERDAD TE AMO ERIOL!"- sus acuosos ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver la mano de Eriol tan cerca- "... augh"- se estaba quedando sin aire y Eriol la sujeto por el cuello, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Eriol se acercó a su rostro y le susurró- "Y por que crees tú que eso me importa…"- decía de manera fría y dura, entonces la arrojó contra el piso con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción- "Vámonos Sakura, tenemos que arreglar lo que falta."

"Tienes razón"- miró a la joven en el piso y la examinó con superioridad- "y Tomoyo por cierto…"- Tomoyo la miró sintiéndose derrotada- "Y quien dijo que somos amigas?"- decía con una sonrisa perversa y una risita- "Vámonos, mi amor."

Tomoyo los vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a ambos individuos que se iban embelezados por entre el bosque.

"(No es verdad, no puede ser verdad, debe de ser mentira)."- pensó renuente a creer aquella falacia. Intentaba desengañarse, despertar de esa pesadilla.

Se quedó ahí, tirada sobre la grava durante un tiempo, queriendo borrar ese recuerdo a cada lágrima de agonía que resbalaba por su rostro, dejando un rastro de amargura; sentía como el corazón destrozado latía con fuerza, la soledad, la tristeza y el enojo inundaban su cuerpo, su mente y sus sentidos. Entonces se levantó de la grava y se dispuso a caminar a su casa, que al recordarlo, estaba destrozada.

"(Pero por que ¿? Con que propósito me hizo esto ¿? Y sobretodo después de…)"- haciéndola llorar de amargura aún más.

Caminaba desconcertada y desconsolada, queriendo desaparecer, deseando que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor muriera. Se quería morir. Sin querer se tropezó con otra persona y sólo alzó la vista para disculparse, al verlo estalló en lágrimas y se abrazó de él. A lo que el joven, también la abrazó y pasó su mano por los suaves cabellos azabache de Tomoyo.

El joven susurró- "Cuéntame pequeña, que tienes… Por qué esas lágrimas que hacen opacar aquella bella sonrisa?"

"Oh Frederick…"- decía sollozando.

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Fluushh

Sonó el báculo de Sakura al acercarse al derrumbado techo de la mansión Daidouji. Sakura y Syaoran bajaron rápido al ver que Eriol yacía sobre montón de escombros. Corrieron hacia él y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

"Estas bien?"- preguntaron los castaños al ver que recobraba el conocimiento.

Eriol gimió a modo de queja- "Yo… si"- buscó con la mirada por todas partes y al no encontrarla se incorporó rápidamente- "En donde… en dónde esta Tomoyo?"

"No esta contigo?"- preguntó una preocupada esmeralda.

"No, yo creí que estaba con ustedes. No llegó a tu casa?"- ahora estaba realmente preocupado y esperaba que le hubiera pasado nada a su amada.

"No, nosotros la creímos aquí"- respondió la joven con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

El corazón del inglés latía con violencia, indicándole que algo malo le había pasado y que el de alguna manera era el culpable- "Tenemos que ir a buscarla"- movió un poco el torso y sintió una punzada de dolor sobre el pecho, por lo que mostró un gesto a modo de queja.

"Eriol…"- llamó con preocupación la joven.

"Estaré bien, debemos ir por ella"- respondió un poco alterado.

"Ven te ayudo."- ofreció el chino al tiempo que pasaba un brazo debajo del de Eriol y lo sostenía- "No te preocupes ya veras que la encontraremos"- viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo, y Eriol sólo asiente.

* * *

_  
_

_Miro a un lado, miro al otro y ondeo mi banderita blanca en señal de tregua. Viendo que nadie me dispara ni hay sonidos de cañones decido aparecer._

_Hola, este se que a lo mejor puse a Eriol y a Sakura de malos, pero no me maten ¡!_

_Lo hice por una muy buena razón. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias por su review a Undine. (sniff TT que triste solo recibí un review, pero no importa con uno es más que suficiente… a veces ¬¬)_


	7. Aiden y La Carta del Conocimiento

Capítulo 7. Aiden y La Carta del Conocimiento.

"Entonces eso hizo ese bastardo…"- le contestaba un joven de ojos grises a una chica de cabello azabache- "perdón"- dijo al ver la mirada de reproche de su amiga.

Estaban sentados en los columpios, Tomoyo tenía la cara baja con la mirada perdida, estaba destrozada y se sentía traicionada. Su cuerpo temblaba por momentos, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le quitaba el aire y le desgarraba el corazón.

"Pero es que no es justo Frederick, le di todo de mí y él…"- suspiró la derrotada amatista.

"Él se burló como si fuera un chiste no?"- replicó evidentemente molesto.

"Pero aun no entiendo por que lo hicieron…"- quería llorar de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos y ella lo que menos quería en ese instante, era seguir llorando. Aún no podía creer que todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera verdad.

"Ay Tomy-chan, te dije que no me agradaba ese tipo y ya vez que tenía razón."- intentó que no sonara como un réplica.

"Lo sé, pero es que… Yo de verdad estaba convencida de que el me amaba."- suspiró con pesar.

"Las apariencias engañan… Y por cierto, aún no-me-he disculpado por mi conducta de aquella vez… Me comporté como un desgraciado."- habló bastante apenado.

"No te preocupes, es sólo que ese comportamiento no es de ti."- aseguró la amatista.

"Sí lo sé, es que… Tomoyo yo Te Amo, y no quería que alguien te hiciera daño. Más, mi manera de comportarme no lo justifica. Me perdonas ?"- pidió con suavidad el joven.

Tomoyo se sonrojó nada más escuchar esas palabras- "Yo si, te perdono… Frederick, yo… aún es muy pront…"

"Sí lo sé"- se apresuró a responder el modelo- "y yo te esperaré así sea durante toda la eternidad. Para mí tú eres más que una cara bonita y a mí me encantaría que me ayudaras. Tomoyo, tú me dijiste que eras incapaz de ayudar al bruto ese por una razón que no podías decirme, pero y si yo te dijera, que yo sé a que te refieres."

"Tú… podrías"- le miró sin entender.

"Tomoyo, y si te digo que yo también poseo magia…"

Sus cristalinos ojos amatistas se posaron en el rostro de Frederick, con mirada incrédula- "Tú…"

"Nada me gustaría más que compartirla contigo."- aseguró con una voz suave y agradecida.

Levanta la mano y le muestra una pequeña esfera de color plata, a lo que Tomoyo, tentada, acerca su mano a la esfera y de inmediato siente una enorme calidez, la esfera brilla con intensidad y ve a Frederick y el muestra una sonrisa sincera, a lo que ella posa de nuevo su mirada sobre la esfera y de un momento a otro, desaparece.

"Qu- que paso?"- le miró desconcertada.

"Levanta la mano y con el dedo índice haz una U."- indicó.

Tomoyo lo hace y de inmediato se produce una ráfaga de la nada, haciendo que los árboles silben y su cabello vuele. Sintiéndose mejor, como si una increíble alegría le invadiera el cuerpo después de su larga agonía.

"Wow…(Con que esto es tener magia) Que sensación tan agradable"- decía la amatista mientras se tocaba el pecho, donde se encontraba la marca que le había dejado la mano de Eriol y al recordarlo se sintió furiosa. Se paró de inmediato y miró hacia el cielo- "Ahí viene"- decía con una mirada llena de ira.

Eriol quien llevaba un chal negro (_obviamente para _hombres) venía en su báculo junto a Sakura y Syaoran, ellos gritaron TOMOYO ! al verla, pero ella no respondió y sólo sintieron que una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasaba junto a ellos, haciéndolos desequilibrarse. Se estabilizaron de nuevo, ya estaban más cerca y no entendían de donde había salido aquello, hasta que dirigieron su mirada hacia los columpios y vieron erguida a un alto individuo, que de inmediato reconocieron. Eriol bajó con mayor rapidez y corrió hacia ella al aterrizar.

"Tomoyo… Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó el inglés preocupado pero al tratar de tocarla ella se hizo hacia atrás- "Que pasa ? Qué le hiciste!"- mirando con fiereza a Frederick.

"Yo… nada, pero tú la lastimaste severamente."- reprochó con cierta satisfacción.

"Que ¡! De qué estas hablando ?"- le miró preocupado y sospechoso de aquella conducta.

"Ah, no me digas que lo niegas"- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Negar que?"- preguntó aún no queriendo hacer caso a la sospecha que comenzaba a nacer en su mente.

"Cómo pudiste… COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO?"- atacó la furiosa amatista.

Eriol le miró inquieto- "De que hablas Tomoyo, que ocurre?"

Sakura y Syaoran bajan del báculo y se reúnen con Eriol.

"Qué ocurre?"- preguntó la castaña a lo que Eriol niega con la cabeza bastante preocupado, su frente se fruncía demostrando su temor.

"No se hagan los inocentes, que bien que saben!"- reprochó.

"Tomoyo…"- le habló con suavidad la esmeralda.

"Cállate!"- ordenó la amatista, lanzándoles una ráfaga que los empuja hacia atrás- "Maldita sea Eriol, no podías haber sido un hombre y decirme la verdad de frente. Y tú"- señalando a Sakura- "no podías tan si quiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por…"- suspiró con deseperación.

"De que estas hablando, decirte la verdad sobre que?"- preguntó Eriol.

"Si, hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de qué ?"- preguntó la esmeralda consternada.

De sus ojos se despedía la ira, la soledad y la tristeza, era casi imposible mantener su mirada por lo que Eriol estuvo a punto de dejar de mirarla.

"Que? No te atreves a mirarme por que sabes que es verdad ? Tu mismo me lo dijiste"- atacó- "Dijiste que yo no te importaba!"- reprochó con los ojos acuosos e iracundos.

Eriol se quedo helado por un momento, sintiendo como si un líquido frío inundara su cuerpo desde su pecho. Su temor se estaba haciendo realidad, esa sospecha estaba sucediendo- "Como que no me importas ? Tomoyo, si tu eres la persona más importante para mí!"- replicó molesto.

"MIENTES!"- Tomoyo estaba completamente enfurecida (_digo y quien no lo estaría_) , levantó ambas manos y la tierra bajo ellos tembló solo para después dejarlos caer en un hoyo. Al ver esto, sintió una mezcla entre júbilo y enojo, miraba impresionada lo que acababa de hacer.

Sakura le miró incrédula- "Qué tienes Tomoyo?"- quien se incorporaba.

"Cierra tú boca, maldita víbora!"- lanzándole de nuevo una ráfaga de viento a la cual Syaoran se interpuso, abrazando a Sakura y dándole de lleno en la espalda- "A pesar de lo que hizo, tú aún así la proteges!"- dijo mientras millones de piedritas se levantaban y las dejaba caer sobre ellos sólo para que chocaran contra el escudo que Eriol había puesto.

"Syaoran…"- le miraba preocupada mientras lo sostenía.

"Tomoyo, que te ocurre ? Qué le hiciste desgraciado !"- Eriol miró con furia a Frederick.

Frederick rió con malicia- "Cómo ya te dije, yo no hice nada. El único que ocasionó todo esto, fuiste tú y la pequeña Sakura."- su venenosa voz resonó en su cabeza.

"Qué ¡! TOMOYO!"

"Déjame en paz Eriol, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI ME OYES ! TE DETESTO ! DÉJAME ! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMÁS EN MI VIDA!"-casi derrumbándose del esfuerzo, de no ser por Frederick que la sujeto de los hombros antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, gritaba llena de rabia y resentimiento- "Vámonos Frederick, estoy cansada de escuchar sus estupideces, ya me cansé de las mentiras"- escuchó que alguien daba un paso y desató una fuerte ráfaga de viento junto con el subir de pequeñas montañas del suelo- "No me sigan!"

Y así como se originaron eso movimientos, así desaparecieron dejando a Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran en el parque, mientras que Tomoyo desaparecía junto con Frederick.

Eriol no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era imposible que estuviera pasando y el rotundamente se negaba a creerlo, ni siquiera podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos quienes lo llamaban a gritos. Estaba atónito, sentía un enorme vacío dentro, se sentía perdido, abandonado, destrozado…. (_suficiente con los sentimientos de tristeza creo que ya es suficiente martirio el saber que tiene la culpa ¬¬_) mientras que la imagen de Tomoyo se reflejaba en su mente una, tenía los ojos perdidos en el punto donde momentos antes se encontraban Tomoyo y Frederick, se dejó caer de rodillas como rindiéndose y al ver esto Syaoran, lo tomó del chal con una mano y lo alzó hasta ponerlo de pie pero como vio que este se dejó caer de nuevo, le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla (_Ouch O.o_), con lo cual Eriol reaccionó inmediatamente y vio a Syaoran.

"Que esperas ¡! A qué el te de permiso de ir por ella ? Una invitación ? La vas a dejar ir, así nada más ! Con una idea equivocada, simplemente por que el mierda ese le dijo unas cuantas mentiras ¡!"- intentó hacer entra en razón al ojiazul.

"Demonios Eriol ! Es que te vas a resignar a perderla!"- apoyó la castaña a su prometido.

"Es que no la amas ¡! Acaso son tan fuertes los poderes del _baka_ ese como para dejarla ¡!"- reprochó el chino al ver que el ojiazul le miraba impávido.

"No…"- respondió con firmeza el inglés.

"Entonces ? Digo por que ahí tirado no vas ha lograr que ella regrese."

Eriol esbozó una ligera sonrisa- "Tienes razón, gracias Li."

"Pero y qué vamos a hacer?"- preguntó preocupada la hija de Kinomoto.

"Buscarlo"- su mirada se volvió fiera, la mandíbula le temblaba de ira y cerró el puño tan fuerte que casi se saca sangre de la fuerza que aplicó.

Sakura le miró atenta y asintió- "En dónde ? Creen que hayan regresado a casa de Tomoyo ?"

"No"- decía casi en susurro- "Pero debemos de ir allá."

"Por qué ? Sí se supone que ellos no estarán ahí."- preguntó algo desconcertado el descendiente de Clow.

"Exacto, necesito averiguar algo."- respondió sin más el ojiazul.

_En el destruido cuarto de Tomoyo…_

"Aquí está" -Eriol recogó un pequeño pergamino, algo rasgado y quemado, de entre los escombros- "Lo que estaba buscando."

"Qué cosa?"- preguntó Kinomoto dejando de ver los escombros.

"Qué es… ? Vaya nunca había visto uno de esos."- se sorprendió el chino al ver el pergamino en sus dedos.

"Lo que necesitaba para sellarme."- comentó.

"¿Qué ?"- preguntaron los trigueños al mismo tiempo.

"Eriol, desde que peleamos con él no hemos hablado sobre lo ocurrido"- dijo receloso consciente de que la reencarnación de Clow les ocultaba algo- "Quién es Frederick ?"

"Aiden…"- corrigió su pormetida.

"Es lo mismo"- respondió de manera hosca- "…Perdón amor, es sólo que…"- se disculpo al notar la tensión en su voz.

"No, esta bien, la verdad es que estamos muy alterados por todo lo que esta pasando"- Sakura le toma de la mano y se recarga sobre su hombro.

Eriol viendo a la tierna pareja y pone una expresión muy triste. Movió cabeza en señal de gesto negativo y suspiró- "Tienes razón les debo una explicación sobre todo esto. Bien veamos por donde empiezo…"- posó uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón y después les miró- "Verán, Aiden y Clow eran los mejores amigos desde siempre, el único problema es que el se obsesionó con saber todo acerca de la magia, lo que lo hizo algo muy peligroso, pues nunca se estaba seguro de a qué nos arriesgábamos. En cambio Clow, simplemente aprendió lo que tuvo que aprender o al menos eso pensé; en fin, el caso es que el se obsesionó tanto con esa idea que buscó por todos los medios de conseguir el mayor poder, el poder absoluto. Y descubrió que una de las maneras de conseguirlo es obtener el poder de 5 magos, ellos te los debían ceder, pero todos sabíamos que nadie cedería por lo que recurrió a la segunda opción. El podría conseguir el poder de esos cinco magos de manera consanguínea, lo que lo hizo muy fácil, cualquiera preferiría morir a matar a sus seres queridos, pero el desgraciado no tuvo escrúpulos y mato… a sus hermanos. A cada uno, a excepción de una sola, tú peleaste con ella Sakura, hace más de 11 años o más bien, peleaste contra su recuerdo."

"Ella era su hermana?"- se sorprendió al saber del parentesco y eso sólo le hizo sentir un escalofrío- "Pero… no había otra manera de conseguirlo? o…"- preguntó una curiosa Sakura.

"No es eso. Sí había una manera sin tener que recurrir a los demás magos, siendo Clow el único que la supo pero nunca le dijo por que tenía miedo de perderlo, ya que, casi se pierde a sí mismo... Aiden era el menor de 6 hermanos y por la única que todavía sentía simpatía era Madoushi, la quería más que nada ni nadie en el mundo, pero cuando supo lo que sentía hacia Clow… Fue muy extraño porque ellos eran inseparables pero aquello hizo que lo despreciara y más aún cuando se enteró de que Clow debía de sellarlo."- negó suavemente, intentando ordenar sus recuerdos pasados, tantos fragmentos en su memoria que iban y venían a una velocidad impresionante- "Y no fue una decisión fácil, ya que por una parte era como un hermano y por otra se había convertido en una amenaza. Pero el poder consumió todo lo bueno que quedó en su corazón y no tuve más remedio que , sellarlo."- resolvió -"Sabiendo el lo que le esperaba hizo aquellos 3 guardianes: Dandelion, Volt e Inti, para que no sólo lo protegieran a él sino también a una cosa más, una carta mágica."

"Espera… El también hizo cartas mágicas ?"- ahora Li también estaba impresionado.

"No, sólo hizo una. Con el poder suficiente para enseñar todo lo que el supo, es la Carta del Conocimiento."- aclaró el mago inglés.

"Dijiste es y no era."- dijo Sakura revelando su curiosidad ante aquel hecho.

"Así es, por que esa carta pasó por generaciones para mantenerla sellada, nadie es tan fuerte como para poder dominarla, ni siquiera yo."

Syaoran le miró interesado- "Que ? Pero Tu ?"

"No te confundas Li, el que yo o más bien Clow sea poderoso, no quiere decir que yo también lo sea. Puede que lo sea pero lo más extraño de todo, es que Clow selló esa carta junto con el dueño para que no causaran desastres en la Tierra."

"Qué paso, cómo se liberó ?"- preguntó un poco tenso.

"No lo sé y la única explicación que se me ocurre es que posiblemente hizo un conjuro en el cual alguien con suficiente magia fuera capaz de despertarlo, él no confiaba en sus descendientes después de todo, pues el quería que fuese para una sola persona aquel poder, alguien digno."- les miró con atención.

"Qué quiso decir con mezclarte?"- preguntó la prometida de Syaoran la inquietud que tenía desde que lo escuchó.

"Se refería a los guardianes y a nosotros sus creadores, sus dueños. El tenía la idea de que los guardianes eran sólo eso y por lo tanto no se les debería de considerar como alguien sino como algo. Una idea absurda y egoísta si me lo preguntas."

"Y qué ocurrió con Tomoyo ? Ella estaba, ella tenía…"

"El le transfirió 2 poderes de sus hermanos que en el momento en que ya no la necesite o muera ella, regresaran a él."- respondió Eriol a la cara de desconcierto que tenía Sakura.

"Dijiste que, no había matado a su hermana, entonces que pasó con ella ?"- preguntó Syaoran.

"Murió al poco tiempo de que se enteró de que yo morí y de esa manera este poder se transfirió directamente a su hermano, aún estando sellado lo que lo hizo todavía peor por que, esa carta que él creo. Tenía tal conexión con ella, que en el momento en que consiguió el último que necesitaba, le dio a conocer los poderes de su hermana y eso terminó de hacerla. El de verdad fue alguien poderoso, pero simplemente nunca entenderé por que se volvió aquella persona tan avara."- miró el destrozo en el cuarto de Tomoyo e inconsciente, lo comparó con la alma de Aide. Primero hermosa y después destruida, corrompida y contaminada por sus enormes ansias de poder.

"Tal vez, para demostrar algo."- contestó la compresiva Card Captor.

"Es posible, pero quien sabe, sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño por lo que ambos poderes cayeron en él y cuando estaban vivos nunca lo compararon con nadie, de hecho estaban muy orgullosos de él por que era el único que a temprana edad pudo controlar casi por completo sus poderes."- sonrió con algo parecido a la melancolía.

"Ok, veamos mató a sus hermanos, hizo esta carta y secuestro a Tomoyo. Cómo lo detenemos ?"- fue ahora, la determinación de Syaoran lo que llamó su atención.

"Eso es lo que más me inquieta, por que la manera en que lo sellé no funcionará de nuevo y de hecho, la única manera en que conozco para sellarlo es utilizar la Carta de Conocimiento en su contra."

"Pero supongo que él la tiene."- concluyó la esmeralda.

"Eso es tal vez lo más curioso Sakura, no la necesita. Siendo que reencarnó la carta aún permanece sellada. Verás los sellé a ambos, pero los separé para que nunca se pudieran encontrar y de hecho soy el único que sabe donde esta, forzosamente necesita que yo la traiga para que él pueda utilizarla."

"Entonces no hay que dársela, por que la tienes… No es así ?"- preguntó Li.

"No, yo tampoco la tengo, pero se en donde se encuentra y tenemos que ir por ella."- respondió sin más el inglés.

_Parque de Diversiones._

"Aquí es donde estaba tu casa."- comentó la castaña.

"Sí, se ve que no perdieron el tiempo para reutilizar el espacio"- decía el inglés con sarcasmo- "Veamos, si mi estudio estaba donde es ahora la rueda de la fortuna entonces debe de estar aquí"- dijo mientras enterraba sus manos cerca de la casa de los espejos y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba- "Esta, mis amigos, es la Carta del Conocimiento"- mostrándoles la carta que tenía en las manos, en el frente se encontraba la cara de una persona con una esfera entre sus manos y en la parte de atrás llevaba como insignia: una rayo que al final formaba un círculo alrededor de sí y en el centro mostraba un rombo.

"Vaya, eso es lo que buscábamos… Se parece a una de tus cartas"- comentó Syaoran al ver la carta en manos de Eriol.

"Lo sé, pero es muy diferente a las mía. De hecho, si a esta le escribo un nombre se activa con lo que a las mías le desactiva los poderes. Con el simple hecho de poner tú nombre y pronunciar el de esta carta, te transfiere todo lo que necesitas saber."- explicó la reencarnación de Clow.

"Y cómo lo sabes ?"- preguntó la castaña.

"Por que Aiden me lo dijo, antes de que yo lo sellara."- respondió Eriol.

"Ya veo, y ahora que la tenemos ¿que haremos con ella?"- preguntó Li.

"Tenemos que ir a donde Aiden y Tomoyo se encuentran."- respondió sencillamente el ojiazul.

Li alzó un ceja al escuchar aquella contestación- "Lo dices de una manera tan tranquila- mirándolo con reproche.

Eriol le regresó la mirada - "Y qué supones que haga, el acelerarme y no pensar podría empeorar las cosas."

Syaoran la miró con sorpresa ante lo que decía el inglés. ¿De verdad, lo veía como una causa perdida? ¿En serio, se pensaba quedar de brazos cruzados?- "Empeorarlas ! Pero que ni siquiera te importa lo suficiente para apurarte"- Eriol miró al piso y Li lo sujetó por el cuello del chal- "Qué no tienes miedo de perderla ?"- reprochó incrédulo ante la reacción de su amigo.

Sakura miró con sorpresa a su prometido, jamás había visto esa actitud de reproche, de ira en él de esa forma- "Syaoran ! Eriol !"- intentando que le vieran y se tranquilizaran.

Eriol lo agarró por el cuello- "POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO MIEDO, ESTOY ATERRADO PERO SI ACTUO SIN PENSAR LAS COSAS, NO SÉ DE LO QUE AIDEN SEA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ! TÚ NO ENTIENDES POR QUE NUNCA TE PUSE EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ Y AUNQUE SAKURA LO ENTIENDA, NO ES SUFICIENTE, no es suficiente…"- suspiro, dejó a Syaoran, bajó de nuevo la cabeza y murmuró- el saber que es posible que aquella persona tan especial ya no quiera verte, te deteste… No tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente.

Syaron seguía reprochándole con la mirada- "Tienes razón no tengo idea, pero me la puedo hacer, muchas veces he sentido que estoy perdido por el simple hecho de no estar con ella. Sabes, el que te separen de alguien, también es insoportable y el perderla… Es por eso que no se como puedes actuar con tranquilidad cuando yo…"

"Entiende Li, no puedo matarlo así nada más por que es posible que también la mate a ella."- intentó hacerles razonar las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Qué quieres decir?"- pregunta atónita la joven Kinomoto.

"A qué el siendo dueño de aquellos poderes, es posible que haya echo un conjuro al momento de pasarle sus poderes a Tomoyo. De manera en que si lo llego a matar ella también sufra aquel destino."- respondió con firmeza Hiiragizawa.

"No puede ser."- dijo con un hilo de voz la castaña al tiempo que cubría su boca con la mano, como si así, pudiera evitar aquello.

"Es por eso que debemos de actuar con cautela."- les miró con firmeza, tratando de evitar la sensación de desconsuelo y destrozo que carcomía poco a poco su corazón y nublaba su razón.

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

El mar bravo se azotaba contra en peñasco, el viento fluía con fuerza y los pájaros desalojaban el bosque, aterrorizados por el azote que ocurría en la Tierra cada minuto y llovía sin cesar sólo en esa región. El devastador deseo de morir de una jovencita hacía calumnias con la naturaleza, mostraba aquel desolador cielo nublado y el viento hacia sentir la soledad y tristeza de su corazón. Se encontraba recostada sobre una cama, con los ojos y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, viendo con tristeza la única prueba del amor que supuso y que ahora la había destrozado sin compasión.

Aquel anillo de oro blanco que resaltaba fácilmente de cualquier alhaja (_joyería_) más que nada por la piedra de bella amatista que portaba.

"(Por que… por que… Si yo te amaba, quisiera saber el porque)"- solloza- "Eriol…"- musitó- "(Te odio)" -mientras apretaba con fuerza el anillo y después lo arrojaba contra el piso- "(Sal de mi cabeza por favor, ya no lo soporto más… Desaparece de mis pensamientos, ya no quiero recordar aquella sensación que dejaste en mi cuerpo con el tuyo, ya me canse…) Maldigo el momento en que nos conocimos, maldigo el momento en que te contesté aquella carta, maldigo por completo tu nombre ! También te maldigo a ti Sakura víbora vil y mísera que termino con mi felicidad, Traidora!"- como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas, de repente la tempestad se calmó y el sol apareció de entre las nubes que lo cubrían, el sol entro por la ventana de aquella habitación de mármol dorado y dejaba ver el esplendor de aquel lugar, teniendo unos ventanales de cristal que mostraban el bello jardín en el que se encontraban millones de flores blancas y al otro lado una cúpula de marfil que resguardaba un montículo de piedra.

Miró al techo de la habitación, apenas visible por lo alto que era, unas pocas lágrimas terminaron de caer de su cuello y se perdieron en la espesura de su cabello azabache, tocó su pecho y sintió un enorme vacío sin entender por que. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la terraza, miró hacia el montículo y después bajó la vista hacia el barandal, en el se encontraba el anillo que momentos antes había tirado. No comprendía el significado de él y por lo visto no le importó mucho ponérselo de nuevo. En algún momento, en alguna parte de su mente y se alma, ya no sentía aquello, desapareció por completo y la abandonó.

Sus ojos mostraban el vacío de su alma y su corazón latía normalmente, ya no sentía nada. Buscaba la razón de las lágrimas pero no la encontró, buscó la razón del por que arrojó tan bello anillo y tampoco la encontró; por lo que se quedó contemplando aquel inmenso jardín.

Toc, Toc, Toc…

"Adelante"- contestó de manera fría y desinteresada la amatista.

"Tomoyo… Cómo te encuentras?"- preguntó Frederick desde el joven lo voltea a ver y al observar sus ojos se quedó pasmado ante aquella mirada tan vacía- "Entiendo"- contestó intentando no sonar sorprendido ante la radical acción de la joven- "¿Quieres bajar a cenar?"

"En un momento bajo… Disculpa, pero a caso sabes por que lloraba y hacía reflejo de mis emociones en el clima?"- preguntó la morosa joven ante la incomprensión de aquel suceso.

"No"- decía serio pero con una sonrisa dentro del alma- "No me imagino por que, te gusta aquel anillo."

"Si es muy bonito, pero no se que significa. Me lo diste tú?"- preguntó viendo el destello del gema ante los últimos rayos del sol.

"Considéralo un regalo"- comentó con dulzura.

"Muchas gracias Frederick, en un momento bajo."- respondió sin más la amatista.

"Bien, de nada."- sonrió complacido. Radical y perfecto. Así había sido la decisión de Tomoyo- "(Esto, es cada vez mejor)"- sus ojos destellaban la ambición que le llenaba su ser y sonrió macabramente.

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Estaban en él hangar del aeropuerto, donde se encontraba el jet de Eriol, entonces sintió un vacío que inundó su pecho. Se tocó el pecho y se dejó caer de rodillas, de alguna manera él sabía que para Tomoyo, él ya no significaba nada, respiraba con dificultad, se sentía aterrado y desolado, conforme pasaban los minutos lo sentía cada vez más fuerte.

Sakura y Syaoran lo observaron, pero Sakura comenzó a sentir un vacío en su pecho y comenzó también a respirar con dificultada. Syaoran tomó entre sus brazos a su prometida, quien casi caía sobre sus rodillas.

Syaoran vio que su prometida se desvanecía entre sus brazos y una fuerte opresión en su pecho provocado por el temor a perderla, le hizo exclamar su nombre- "SAKURA!"

* * *

_Vaya, este capítulo me costó trabajo terminarlo, es que no quería pero sino me voy a meter en el siguiente y no tendría chiste._

_Se que algunos me van a odiar por este capítulo, otros me van a querer matar y muy pocos me dirán que más vale que lo termine. jeje :P Espero que les haya gustado… ¬¬_

_Bueno gracias por sus Reviews a:_

_Relena Li y no te preocupes que si, va ha haber un capítulo o dos dedicado a ellos, son pocos lo se pero como tú lo dijiste es un T+E_

_Undine quien es quien mas me ha dejado reviews gracias que linda, no te preocupes el tipo tendrá su merecido._

_Kerube chan, yo creo que muchs comparten tu opinión, por cierto lo de los sueños se explicará mas adelante pero tienen un fin específico y no son locuras de Tomoyo, créeme suficiente tiene con haber sido engañada._

_Zashil 8, a quien le gusta como llevo los personajes._

_Gracias a su apoyo a los que me dejen review y a los que no tambien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	8. Transmisión de Emociones

Capítulo 8. Transmisión de Emociones.

"Sakura"- le decía una voz suave en susurro- "Princesa, levántate ya. Arriba."

Ella gimió a modo de protesta, recostada sobre una cama muy cómoda de edredón azul en un cuarto amplio con largas cortinas verdes que cubrían unas grandes ventanas de las que entraba poco a poco, con mayor intensidad la luz del sol.

"Vamos mi dulce flor, despierta… o tu hermano nos va a encontrar en la cama…"- le susurró de nuevo acariciando su oído con su cálido aliento.

Como si hubiera sido el sonido de una bala de cañón al pronunciar esas palabras, se levantó de inmediato, un tanto sobresaltada y con algo de frío… Frío ¿? Ve hacia abajo, a su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, por lo que se pone completamente roja de la cara y se mete debajo de las sábanas.

"Sabía que te despertarías…"- comentó con una sonrisa que después cambió al ver la reacción de la mujer a su lado- "Sakura?"- le pregunta confundido el hombre- "Sakura que ocurre?"

"Sy-Syaoran"- dejando ver sus ojos esmeraldas, observa aquel cuerpo de infarto frente a ella.

Le miró interesado el chino- "Dime…" - se recargó sobre su brazo y la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sakura saca por completo su cara de las sábanas- "Syaoran…"- susurró, lo ve por unos momentos y se aprieta contra su pecho, estallando en llanto.

"Sakura…"- la nombra con calidez, pone su mano sobre su hombro- "Tranquila, aquí estoy. Mi niña. Que tienes?"- pregunta preocupado.

"No me dejes"- pidió sollozando- "Onegai… No lo hagas."

"No, jamás lo haría"- la abraza fuertemente y besa su frente- "Por que lo dices? Que tienes?"

"Yo… Yo…"- hipó, calmando un poco sus lágrimas pero hablando con voz trémula- "Es que…"- se gira hacia el otro lado- "Sabes, es que, nunca pensé que esto podría pasar… Bueno sí, pero más adelante. No ahora. Es que yo…"

"Sakura"- la gira bruscamente, quedando el arriba de ella con sus manos apoyadas a los costados de ella, mirándola con seriedad.

Sakura lo mira con desaprobación y reproche, lo empuja hacia atrás dejándolo sentado sobre la cama, se levanta de la cama y se mete al baño azotando la puerta tras ella. Syaoran se queda confundido y escucha el sonido de la ducha al salir el agua de la regadera.

Sakura sentía el agua que recorría su cuerpo, recargó sus manos en la pared del baño y miró hacia abajo, dejando caer su cabello castaño sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Se sentía extraña, como si algo faltara o más bien, alguien. No podía entender el por que de aquello, cerraba una y otra vez los ojos, como tratando de recordar. No tenía idea de lo que podía ser, no sabía que pensar.

Se recostó sobre el mosaico del baño, de lado con un brazo bajo su cabeza y la otra sobre su costado, casi tapando sus redondos senos y doblando las rodillas, pegándolas un poco a su cuerpo. Dejaba que el agua le pegara, dándole un suave masaje.

"(Qué ocurre, si se supone que yo debería estar en el hangar del aeropuerto junto con Eriol y Syaoran… No puede ser que ya allá terminado todo. Pero, por que debía de estar ahí… Que era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer allá?)"-suspira- "(Cómo llegué aquí?)"

Levanta la mano que cubría sus senos y la observa un rato, percatándose del anillo dorado que se encontraba en su dedo anular, volteó su mano y se cruzó a su vista aquel brillante y hermoso diamante que portaba, viéndolo mustia suspira y baja su mano hasta su vientre, donde la posó tratando de evitar aquel sentimiento de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad que desde hace algunos días la abordaba ante aquel ser que se formaba dentro de ella.

Un momento, unos días ¿? Pero si ellos se acababan de ver, no era posible y sin embargo sentía como si fuera uno o dos meses. Se levantó de un brinco, cerró las llaves de la ducha, salió de ella y despejando del vapor el espejo, se vio en el.

No podía creer lo que veía, ahí en su reflejo, completamente pálida y sus ojos demostraban cansancio. Se llevó una mano a la boca y vio de nuevo el torso de su mano a través del espejo que mostraba aquel anillo y una venda que antes no había notado, se la quito y observó un color negro en su palma y en su torso. Dejó salir un grito, al escucharlo Syaoran entró corriendo al baño, mirándola de pies a cabeza, ella lo volteó a ver y le mostró su mano, pero el señalo su pecho, ella bajó la vista y observó una enorme marca negra en forma de mano, el corazón le latía con fuerza y rapidez, estaba sin habla, desvió un momento su mirada hacia el espejo y le pareció ver a- "Tomoyo!"- dijo en voz alta, parpadeó de nuevo y se vio a sí misma, con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas y su ahora pálida tez trigueña. Por un momento le pareció ser alguien más negó con la cabeza, como para borrar aquella imagen.

"Quien?"- preguntó sin entender el ambarino.

"Tomoyo! Mi mejor amiga"- tocándose la frente al sentir un mareo repentino, sintiendo el mar de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente y por fin recordando que ella debería estar en el hangar, que es por ella por quien iban Eriol, Syaoran y ella; recordándo la punzada en el pecho que había sentido.

"Pero si tu la detestas! Es más tú me pediste que te ayudara a hacerle aquella broma, recuerdas?"- comentó un Syaoran, ahora confundido.

Sakura le miró sorprendida -"Yo…. Qué hice que? No sé de que me estas hablando."

"Sakura… Pero es que nunca tienes remordimientos de conciencia. Rayos!"- reclamó a la mujer algo molesto por su actitud de falsa niña buena.

Instintivamente se tocó el vientre, respiraba con dificultad, negó de nuevo y posó su vista en Syaoran, quien al ver la mano sobre su vientre dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

"Ya veo"- le Li dijo de manera cortante.

Salió apresurado del baño, tomó su ropa regada en el piso y se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo a lo que Sakura sólo lo seguía con la mirada, recargada en el marco de la puerta y con un enorme gesto de duda.

Syaoran se acercó al _closet (armario)_ a lado de la puerta del baño y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Sakura, abrió la puerta y sacó una maleta negra en donde fue metiendo cada una de las cosas que se encontraban en el _closet_ y fuera de el.

Sakura le miró alarmada- "Qué pasa? a donde vas?"

"Qué a donde voy?"- respondió con burla el descendiente de Clow- "Bromeas verdad?"

"No, que tienes?"- preguntó sin entender un ápice de lo que sucedía.

"Hmmm…"- suspiró- "Por que no me lo dijiste Sakura?"- reprochó el trigueño.

"Yo…"- qué podía decir, si ella estaba tan desconcertada como él.

"Oye, tú que crees que pase? Si él se da cuenta… "-vio que ella abrió y cerro varias veces la boca pero como no dijo nada se limitó a negar con la cabeza- "No se que vas a hacer, pero eso ya no es mi problema."

Sakura se paralizó al escuchar aquello- "Qué?!"- respondió con dificultad, su voz no salía a placer y aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Lo que escuchaste, digo nos vamos acostando desde que… hace uno, no, dos meses desde que te casaste, y apenas te atreves a decírmelo. En serio Sakura, yo pensé que eras más responsable."- le miró con seriedad y siguió empacando.

"Espérate de que hablas? Cómo que me casé, tú eres mi prometido recuerdas? Y además no hablemos de responsabilidad que tú tampoco lo eres."- reprochó ante el comentario. Ahora si, estaba mas que confundida.

"Yo tal vez lo sería si me hubieses dicho antes y además que son esas idioteces de que yo soy tu prometido? De qué hablas? Y como no te vas a acordad de con quien te casaste! En serio Sakura desde te levantaste estas actuando muy raro."- respondió con algo de dolor cubierto con sarcasmo para evitar que ella lo notase.

"Yo"- abrió de nuevo varias veces la boca y después se decidió- "Claro que no! Tú eres el que actúa raro. Y cómo que no me acuerdo de con quien me casé? Se supone que tú y yo apenas nos íbamos a casar!"

"Cielos Sakura sino te querías casar con él entonces por que lo hiciste? Digo el mantener un linaje puro de magia esta bien, incluso conmigo lo hubieras conseguido, pero el hacerlo sin sentir absolutamente nada. Bueno pues… me dejas mucho que pensar"- cerró su maleta, resuelto a abandonar a quien una vez fue el amor de su vida- "Listo, me voy."- le miró intensamente.

"A dónde?"- preguntó algo aprehensiva.

"No te voy a decir. Si te lo digo eres capaz de decirle a tu marido y él me encontraría fácilmente, inclusive si no te digo, él me encontrará, no crees?"- se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente- "Bueno pequeña, yo creo que este es el adiós."- caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola para pasar por ella y salir de ese lugar.

"Espera! Pero si yo te amo Syaoran."- exclamó descorazonada la mujer de alguien que no era él.

Syaoran cerró la puerta de la habitación que acababa de abrir- "Sakura… si tan sólo te hubieras dado cuenta de ello antes."

"Syaoran!"- le llamó con urgencia, intentando mantenerlo a su lado.

"Ahora ya es tarde, me da igual. Además, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ese hijo que esperas. Por muy mío que sea"- salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, dejándola sola y confundida.

Pasó algún tiempo desde que escuchó el cerrar de la puerta del recibidor. Sakura estaba sobre sus rodillas, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. De verdad ese era Syaoran ¿? Estaba casada con alguien más? Qué estaba pasando? De verdad le había echo algo a Tomoyo?, en su mente se formulaban toda clase de preguntas hundiéndose en ellas, no comprendía nada.

Quedando de pronto, en la oscuridad absoluta.

De repente, ante sus ojos apareció una visión, un recuerdo, visto desde otro punto de vista. Un punto de vista diferente al ya visto, siendo ella la que veía desde el árbol a Tomoyo, siendo ella la que le decía la "verdad", siendo ella la que le destrozaba el corazón a su amiga con mentiras y se regocijaba de ello.

"No! Eso no es verdad! Yo jamás le haría eso a Tomoyo! Ella… No pudo creerlo…"- musitando esto último, le corrían lágrimas de amargura por el rostro, una de ellas cayó sobre el piso y esta de inmediato iluminó un círculo formado por las ondas que produjo su lágrima al caer, haciendo salir de él una figura en blanco. Materializándose ante ella y viéndose a sí misma. Un reflejo perfecto de ella.

"Sakura…"- le dijo y le sonrió- "No llores Sakura… Levántate… Debes saber la verdad, tú sabes que eso no pasó. Vamos tranquila"- le decía su reflejo cuando tocó su hombro- "Es cierto que Tomoyo fue engañada, es cierto que ustedes no pudieron hacer nada en ese momento. Pero aún puedes hacer mucho, así como Syaoran y Eriol."

"Pero como?"- decía aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sakura, confía en su amistad. Sabes que para ella lo más valioso es su amistad, aún cuando halla dudo en ese momento. Confía en sus recuerdos juntas, todo lo que han pasado y como han superado hasta las más difíciles pruebas. Pero principalmente confía en ella, te lo va a agradecer, sabes que eso es lo siempre las ha mantenido juntas y sabes que es algo que no se sabotea tan fácilmente"- le guiña.

"Pero y Syaoran, él…"

"Sakura, tú sabes que el no es así, por que lo conoces y sabe que nunca sería capaz de algo semejante, confías en el de tal manera que sabes lo que es verdad"- le alza la cara por el mentón- "Se que tu puedes. Nunca dudes de su amor, ese es el primer paso paro olvidar todo. Ahora es tiempo de que despiertes, por que más de una persona te esperan. Sakura confía en lo que de verdad es importante."

En ese momento, un círculo brilló bajo sus pies, dejándola ver por última y única vez aquella visión de sí misma, transportándola directamente al hangar, el lugar y tiempo correspondiente. Y al abrir sus ojos, se cruzó a su vista una cálida mirada de un par de ojos ambarinos.

"Syaoran"- murmuró y le rozó la mejilla.

"Sakura, estaba tan preocupado"- la abraza con fuerza- "Pensé que…"

"No te preocupes, ya estoy de vuelta"- sellando su boca con un tierno beso. Li sonríe al ver a su prometida, a su lado de nuevo y la ayuda a levantarse- "Y Eriol?"

El chino sudó gota, no había podido evitar que Eriol cayera al piso- "Pues es que…"- señalando hacia el piso.

"Cielos!"- se agacha, toma la cabeza de Eriol y la pone sobre sus piernas- "Qué le paso?"

Syaoran se agacha junto a ella- "Se desmayó poco después de que tú lo hiciste, haber déjame"- lo carga en su espalda- "Y ahora que hacemos?"

"No podemos ir en un avión normal y no podemos utilizar nuestra magia para transportarnos."- razonó Sakura.

"Tienes razón"- de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea y señaló al jet- "pero podemos utilizar eso."

"Lo sabes conducir?"- preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

"Eh… Eso creo que es lo menos importante ahora no crees?"- le dijo en broma.

"Syaoran…"- llamó interesada.

"Estaba bromeando, por supuesto que se como conducirlo"- le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

"(Es verdad, el jamás sería capaz de tal cosa, que tonta, como pude dudar de él…)"- le miró con dulzura, sonrojándose de vergüenza por su comportamiento y sus dudas momentáneas.

"Sakura?"- llamó mientras la veía desde la escalerilla del avión.

"Ya voy"- Sakura sonrió y se encaminó hacia el jet.

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

En otro lugar, un sitio apartado por la espesura del bosque, cerca de un peñasco en donde el mar tranquilo refleja las nubes como algodón que el aire movía suavemente, y algunos rayos del sol provocan una bella refracción en el.

Mientras que una chica de largo cabello azabache jugaba con un pequeño peluche de rayas de tigre, riendo y cantando, en el amplio jardín donde todas las flores eran blancas y había una cúpula de la que salía agua. Ella trataba de atraparlo con el aire mientras que el la esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que…

"Ouch… Oye, no sabía que también podías controlar la tierra"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo ríe- "Lo imaginé, por eso te pude atrapar"- le guiña.

"Y que más puedes controlar además del viento y la tierra"- contestó el felino.

"No lo sé, creo que nada más esos dos."- respondió no muy segura.

"Pues te queda muy bien el de aire, sobretodo por tú voz, es muy bella."- le halagó el guardián de Aiden.

"Tú crees?"- ve que el asiente, le sonríe- "Gracias"-se deja caer sobre la hierva fresca- "Oye Inti, alguna vez te habías divertido tanto con Frederick que conmigo."- El nombrado pone una cara seria ante aquella suposición bastante inverosímil de la joven.- "Qué pasa? Dije algo malo."- preguntó al notar la tensión en su rostro.

"Usted no dijo nada malo señorita Daidouji."- aseguró una voz profunda.

Tomoyo voltea hacia la entrada del jardín y ve a un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos ágata - "Volt… Ya te dije que me podías llamar por mi nombre"- le sonríe- "Pero si no dije nada malo, entonces por que…"

"Es hora de comer, Tomoyo. La esta esperando el amo Aiden"- le dijo de manera cortante.

La amatista le miró mustia. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se comportara de esa forma, lo cierto era que el segundo guardián de Frederick era un tanto más serio que Dandelion o incluso Inti- "(Aiden ¿? Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero en dónde ¿?)"

"Ya ves Volt, ya la hiciste sentir mal de nuevo."- reclamó el afelpado felino.

La joven Daidouji niega con la cabeza- "No me hizo sentir mal, sólo me dejó algo desconcertada. Bueno"- se levanta y se acomoda el vestido escarlata que llevaba- "Supongo que eso tendré que preguntárselo yo misma no es así?"- a lo que Volt se limita sonreírle- "Por cierto, ¿en dónde se encuentra Dandelion?"- preguntó al frío guardián, consciente de que no la había visto desde el desayuno.

"Tuvo que hacer unas tareas pero llegará en una hora o dos"- se mantuvo impasible el guardián de ojos ágatas, sin demostrar lo que sabía.

La joven asintió con algo de pesar- "Tenía ganas de hablar con ella."

"Algo que sólo ella puede saber?"- preguntó el guardián, que a pesar de no ser curioso, no podía evitar sentir que había ciertas dudas de ella hacia su amo.

"Mas o menos (Aiden… Por que me suena ese nombre ¿?)"- aún sin entender la razón del porque la familiaridad con ese nombre. Camina hacia Volt, quien le enseña su brazo como para que vaya con él, antes de que lo toque siente una punzada cerca del pecho, el voltea a verla pero ella sólo se limita sonreírle y negar con la cabeza, ignorando aquello- "Gracias que amable."- forzó una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Van cruzando el amplio corredor adornado por amplios ventanales y largas cortinas, el piso de mármol dorado refleja a aquellos que pasaban sobre él. Antes de llegar a las puertas del comedor, vuelve a sentir aquella punzada, un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior, se para en seco y respira profundo.

"Sabes Volt, creo que no tengo hambre. Discúlpame con Frederick por no comer hoy con él, es que… No me siento muy bien."- intentando ocultar su malestar.

"Esta bien, quiere que la acompañe a su habitación?"- dijo con cortesía el guardián.

"No, creo que iré al jardín a respirar un poco de aire."- intentando evitar mayor preocupación en el guardián.

"Esta bien."

"Te acompaño?"- preguntó el felino atigrado.

"Mejor quédate a comer Inti"- le sonríe- "Luego nos vemos, más al rato quizás."

Va caminando tranquilamente por el corredor de regreso al jardín y de nuevo siento aquella punzada, mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior y de repente siente otra y otra más, ya eran tres en menos de un minuto, empezaba a perder el aire y temblaba al saber que se presentarían una vez mas, ¿pero cuántas serían? ¿4, 5? ¿y que tal si eran interminables?; Tomoyo trató de no pensar en eso, por lo que aceleró el paso hacia el jardín y al llegar a el, corrió hacia el montículo pero a la mitad del jardín siente un golpe seco en el pecho, haciéndola caer de rodillas y perder el aire, se sujeta firmemente el pecho, sintiendo una fuerte angustia incomprensible para ella, latiéndole con violencia el corazón, respirando cada vez menos y sin perder mucho el tiempo, un último golpe le azota provocando su desmayo. Cayendo inconsciente sobre la hierva sin que nadie supiera que algo estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

_Este capítulo estuvo un poco corto, pero es que como siempre mi cerebro se quiere adelantar al siguiente y no se puede o perdería el chiste. Espero les haya gustado, aunque puse de malo a Syaoran y tantito a Sakura, pero aún no me maten._

_Bueno y les quiero dar las gracias por sus Reviews a:_

_Kerube-chan: sí les echo una maldición de echo y no te preocupes, pronto la recuperará… espero ¬¬ ;P. Si esta algo loco pero hey ¡! elpoder vuelve locos a todos no crees ¿?_

_Zashil8: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado la trama y el capítulo. No te preocupes que llegará a recibir su merecido castido :)._

_Y también gracias por leer mi fic, nos vemos en el próximo chap._


	9. El Último Sueño, La Última Advertencia

Capítulo 9. El Último Sueño, La última Advertencia.

En un cuarto oscuro donde 4 esferas brillantes flotan absorbiendo cada gota de energía de los cuatro cuerpos que mantienen dentro, los cuatro guardianes suspendidos en su centro, el núcleo que proporciona la energía. Uno de ellos, de largos cabellos color plata amarrados hasta que llegaban a la cintura empezaba a despertar dejando ver sus fríos y calculadores ojos azul celeste, viendo de un lado a otro, tratando de explicarse el por que de estar en ese lugar.

"(Vaya, ya despertaste)"- le dijo una fémina voz en su cabeza.

"En donde…"

"(Sólo por telepatía, no hables)"- le expresó.

"(En donde estamos, Rubymoon?)"- preguntó el deshubicado ángel guardián intentando adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

"(En el hogar de Aiden...)"- respondió sin más.

Sus ojos le miraron sorprendido ante aquella respuesta-"(Qué ¡! Cómo llegamos aquí ¿?)"

"(Nos capturaron y nos usan como alimento, como te sientes por cierto?)"- le mira de reojo.

"(Cansado y ellos...)"- miró a Kero y a Spinel- "(Aún no han despertado?)"

Rubymoon negó suavemente con la cabeza- "(No, eres el primero en despertar después de mí.)"

"(Ya veo ¿y que vamos a hacer para salir de aquí)"- cuestionó a la pelirroja que se mostraba un poco más cansada de lo que alguna vez pudo verla.

"(No estoy segura)"- lo voltea ver- "(Pero la magia no sirve y si la utilizamos sólo nos quedaremos sin energía)"

"(Debe de haber una manera…)"- comenzó a analizar la situación en la que se encontraban, mirando con atención la burbuja en la que estaba suspendido.

Toca la burbuja y recibe una fuerte descarga, haciendo sólo que separe su mano de aquello, muestra un gesto de disgusto, la sacude un poco y vuelve a intentarlo, tocó de nuevo la burbuja y esta vez a pesar de las descargas no separó la mano, sacándola de aquello como si fuera líquido y gel a la vez, espeso y frío que le daba una sensación renovadora y de pronto sintió sus dedos fuera, los movió un poco y Rubymoon lo volteó a ver. Ella también lo intentó sintiendo aquello que le produjo tantos gestos amargos a Yue, logrando sacar su mano; la metió de nuevo y volteó a verlo con incredulidad. Sintió una leve punzada en la mano que había sacado, vio su muñeca y pudo observar una pulsera negra hecha debida a las descargas que producían las esferas, mostrándosela a Yue quien a su vez, se vio los dedos con pequeñas marcas de tigre. Evidentemente no saldrían de ahí a menos de que terminaran completamente marcados.

"(Qué son estas marcas?)"- preguntó la pelirroja al ver su muñeca con atención, parecía un tatuaje.

"(Un conjuro que sirve para, en este caso, electrocutar a tus enemigos por medio de las marcas. Algo que Aiden siempre hizo con satisfacción, sobretodo al matar a sus hermanos…)"

Rubymoon le miró con asombro y algo de temor al escuchar aquello- "(!¿Cómo dices?!)"

"(Para que el obtuviera el poder absoluto debía obtener 5 poderes de magos, en su caso consanguíneos, más el suyo haciéndolo un ser de tal magnitud de poder que no era posible contenerlo él mismo, más sin embargo, de alguna manera, pudo resistir tal cantidad de energía)"- explicó recordando fracciones del pasado.

"(Pero cómo pudo hacer eso, cómo fue capaz de matar a su familia y después obtener su poder?)"- estaba incrédula a creer lo que le decía el cerúleo.

"(Nó lo se pero evidentemente no le importaba mucho su familia, en cuanto a su poder, ni el mismo Clow hubiera deseado hacerlo. El ya era así de poderoso y fue capaz de sellarlo, pero es obvio que alguien logró quitar el sello y el pudo de esa manera… renacer. Por la expresión de tú rostro puedo ver que no sabías nada de esto)"- le miró con atención.

"(No tenía idea, pues el que viva con Eriol no significa que conozca perfectamente su pasado, es verdad que él nos creó pero sólo él conserva los recuerdos de Clow.)"- explicó la guardiana de Eriol.

"(Ya veo)"- mira a su alrededor- "(Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible)"

"(No podemos irnos si ellos. Debemos esperar a que despierten)"- argumentó una sorprendida mariposa.

"(Supongo que debe de ser así, espero que estas bestias despierten pronto…)"- dejando salir un suspiro.

"(Hey, no te preocupes)"- viéndolo con sus ojos rubí- "(Verás que ellos estarán bien)"

"(Sí, eso espero)"

·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

"Haber repíteme eso último"- gritó un molesto y sorprendido Syaoran, haciendo casi caer el picada el jet.

"Syaoran!"- gritó la aterrada castañita.

"Lo siento, pero que… cómo que tú estabas casada con alguien más?"- saltándole una venita de la frente- "Específicamente con quien?"- peguntó con una mirada asesina.

Se encontraban en el jet de Eriol, volando sin aparente rumbo y en medio de lo que podría llegar a ser una tormenta. El jet era muy bello, con cortinas azules de seda y tapizado de color arena, sus cómodos asientos reclinables color beige hacían confortable el viaje y el bar de roble estaba adornado con varios cristales de colores, haciendo ver sus bellas copas que colgaban de cabeza con elegancia y cada una de las botellas delicadamente acomodadas, que servían exquisitas bebidas. Era de verdad, algo lujoso.

Sakura sudó gota, miró nerviosa hacia atrás y vio a Eriol durmiendo sobre el sillón de piel color beige- "Ay tranquilo, fue una especie de… no se como llamarlo, por que un sueño no era ni tampoco una visión y poco se acerca a la realidad, pero parecía tan real poco faltaba para que estuviera convencida de aquello. De no ser por que apareció el reflejo de Tomoyo en el espejo en vez del mío, estoy segura que nunca lo hubiera dudado."

Syaoran la volteo a ver y vio su expresión de tristeza- "Oye… No te preocupes, verás que lograremos rescatar a Tomoyo"- esbozándole una sonrisa- "Bueno sigue contándome."

"Si, este… Pues"- dijo vacilando un poco, realmente no sabía como tomaría el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada y temía que hiciera otra cosa por sabotear el vuelo- "Es que… yo estaba embarazada d…"

"COMO QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA!"- dando otro vuelco en el jet y saltándole otra venita más.

"Ush… Si vuelves a hacer eso no terminaré de contarte!"- le advirtió algo molesta pero al mismo tiempo, preocupada de que Eriol llegara a quedar seriamente lastimado por los repentinos arranques de Syaoran.

"Lo siento…"- murmuró apenado.

La castañita le sonríe algo más tranquila- "Bien pues como dije estaba embarazada"- el chino se limita a lanzarle una mirada fulminante- "y tú respondiste de una manera ofensiva e irresponsable aún sabiendo que ese niño ese era tuyo"- esperaba a que hiciera de nuevo algo con el avión pero esa vez en cambio se limitó a ver hacia la ventana y suspirar de tristeza- "Syaoran…"- su reacción le preocupó.

"Sabes que nunca haría algo así, aún si no estuviésemos casados"- la mirada de Sakura se enterneció ante la declaración de su prometido- "De hecho me encantaría esa idea, claro una vez que nos casemos"- dijo sonrojándose.

"Claro"- le dice embelezada- "Bueno y como te decía, me dejaste ahí en esa habitación y entonces vi… Lo que le pasó a Tomoyo"- dijo bajando la voz- "fue algo tan cruel, me siento tan mal por que ella haya visto eso y lo peor es que no sólo dudo de nuestra amistad sino que también, dudo del gran amor que Eriol le tiene…"- puso una cara muy triste- "No es justo que le hayan echo eso, esa vil mentira hizo que nos odiara, inclusive a ti, que nada tuviste que ver. Usando mi imagen y la de Eriol para ponerla en nuestra contra… Quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado."

Syaoran apretó el botón del piloto automático, se levantó y la abrazó- "No te preocupes, ya verás que la traeremos de vuelta"- le sonríe y le da un tierno beso- "Por cierto que es lo que vio Tomoyo?"

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa y le comentó a Syaoran a lo que él grito- "QUE COSA!"- caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Eriol y agarró por el cuello pero Sakura lo detuvo antes de que lo zangoloteara (_sacudirlo con mucha violencia_).

"Tranquilo, fue una ilusión hecha por sus guardianes. No éramos ni él ni yo, Syaoran sabes que no sería capaz de eso… verdad?"- tratando de que su prometido fuera compresivo y le dejara en paz.

"Pues… ¬¬"

"Que! Dudas de mí?"

El amabarino le muestra una sonrisa y la abraza por la cintura- "Es broma"- rió- "De verdad piensas que puedo creer eso?"

"Ajá… Entonces por que lo querías matar ahorita?"- le miró con una ceja alzada.

"Ejem…"- carraspeo-" Ya te dije cuanto Te Amo?"- diciendo con una sonrisa.

"Syaoran!"- le dijo en tono de exasperación.

"Qué?... Por supuesto que no dudo de ti, pero sin duda dudo de él"- replicó mirando de forma asesina al inconsciente inglés.

Kinomoto rió- "Ay Syaoran, como crees que él seria capaz de hacerle algo así"- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "Sabes que el ama a Tomoyo, inclusive más que su propia magia. Sé que el daría cualquier cosa por que Tomoyo no sufriera…"- dijo mirando a un Eriol muy dormido y algo despeinado por los vuelcos de Syaoran.

(_L__a verdad se vería muy lindo así, con sus ojos zafiro cerrados y su cabello despeinado haciéndolo ver, sumamente sexy… ehm pensamientos estúpidos de la autora)_

El chino pasó un brazo por sus hombros y recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella- "No te preocupes, verás que pronto la encontraremos pero primero debemos de levantarlo"- dijo señalando a Eriol- "O de nada nos servirá seguir volando sin rumbo fijo."

"Cómo? Estamos volando sin saber si quiera a donde vamos"- la castaña sudó gota- "Pensé que ya sabías a donde íbamos".

"Bueno yo supongo que a Inglaterra pero no estoy seguro, necesito que el me diga a que parte."- explicó.

"Tú supones"- le miró frunciendo el ceño de la misma forma que su hermano lo hacia y Syaoran sudó gota al notar el enorme parecido con este.

"Sí, es que no se puede sentir ninguna presencia mágica, ni siquiera de los guardianes…"- esto último provocó que Sakura pusiera una cara triste y viera por la ventana- "Perdón."

"Kero y Yue, me pregunto como estarán. Los extraño amor…"- recargándose en su pecho duro- "Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan descuidada…"

"Hey, no fue tú culpa, quien iba a suponer que haría algo así. Ni si quiera Eriol pudo evitarlo"- le decía al oído.

"Eso es lo que más me preocupa"- se voltea y lo mira a los ojos con los suyos llenos de preocupación- "Que ni siquiera Eriol lo pudo detener, ni siquiera él…"

"Sakura, como él me lo había dicho antes, el que sea la reencarnación del mago Clow, no significa que sea igual de poderoso que él. Inclusive puede ser más poderoso que Clow pero de eso ni siquiera Eriol esta seguro"- Le sonríe- "Mi amor, verás que esto lo solucionaremos. No te preocupes."

"Sí"- musitó- "Ahora debemos de levantar a Eriol y decirle que ocurrió con Tomoyo, estoy segura de que él sabrá que hacer."

"Sí, pero como lo haremos si no sabemos bajo que tipo de maldición cayó. Es posible que incluso le ocurriera lo que a Daidouji, por lo que de ser así, el sólo debe de despertar."

Ambos miraron un rato a Eriol, como esperando a que de un momento a otro y de inmediato un sonido les alerto.

PUM ¡!

Se escuchó en la parte trasera del avión, sintiendo el desequilibrio, miraron con horror por la ventana y vieron la cola arder en llamas, a lo que Sakura conjuró su báculo y de ahí utilizó la carta Fuego para detener las llamas, llegando lo más rápido posible a la parte delantera para estabilizarlo. En él frente se encontraron con enormes nubes grises que dejaban ver de vez en vez unos cuantos rayos y el sonar de algunos truenos. Sakura al escuchar uno de ellos, gritó y se abrazó inmediatamente a Syaoran.

Se escuchó el crepitar de los truenos, haciendo temblar los cristales que protegían dentro del jet, una y otra y otra vez. Haciendo aumentar el miedo que se esparcía por medio de aquel estrepitoso sonido. Sakura estaba aferrada con uñas y dientes a Syaoran del terror que sentía, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, estaba aterrada y su prometido podía sentirlo con cada nuevo tronido, abrazándola con fuerza y después tapando sus oídos, tratando de protegerla de tal estrépito.

Los sonidos comenzaron a cesar sólo para que después se escuchara un extraño sonido sobre el jet. Conforme seguía aquel sonido, se detenía el de la tormenta y al estar más cerca, ambos sintieron aquella poderosa presencia, miraron al techo y escucharon que se detenía sobre ellos, poco probable creían que Aiden estuviera sobre ellos.

De repente, una mano blanca como la nieve se posó en el cristal del parabrisas, haciendo gritar a Sakura y aferrándose aún más a Syaoran, arrugándole la camisa azul y casi ahorcándolo con ella. Aquella mano tomó vuelo y golpeó una vez el cristal pero al ver que este no se rompía, lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado, la golpeó una vez más, mucho más fuerte y este se cuarteó un poco.

Al ver esto, Syaoran sacó su espada e invocó al dios del fuego y la mano, al sentir aquel calor, se apartó del cristal; tanto Sakura como Syaoran suspiraron de alivio al ver esto pero apareció entonces una figura. Una chica, de muy largos cabellos grises amarrados en 2 coletas casi a la cintura (_como lo trae Yue pero en vez de una son dos_), las nubes nublaban aquella vista espectral. Se movieron de nuevo y dejaron ver a su paso, un par de enormes alas de murciélago, conforme se acercaban, se podían apreciar su vestimenta, un vestido largo y negro con mangas largas, su cuello llevaba una gargantilla con el singular emblema de su dueño; se acercaron más y se pudo apreciar los ojos ámbar de la joven que los miraba con recelo, puso sus manos juntas y acto seguido lanzó un rayo contra el parabrisas del jet.

"ESCUDO!"

Haciendo que el rayo chocase contra el y evitando que rompiera el cristal. Sakura vio que juntaba de nuevo las manos y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera del avión, dejando atrás sólo el sonido del golpe de aquel nuevo rayo.

"Sakura! A dónde vas!"- al ver que salía corriendo y apresurándose a ir tras ella. Sentía que estaba a punto de hacer algo muy arriesgado.

Muy tarde, ella abrió la puerta de emergencia y salió rápidamente, provocando una feroz ráfaga dentro haciendo volar unas cuántas cosas, la cerro deprisa e invocó la carta vuelo, creciéndole un par de alas de ángel en la espalda. El viento circulaba con fuerza, haciendo que sus ropas, una blusa blanca y unos jeans, se movieran violentamente en su cuerpo. Syaoran la vio aterrado por la ventana gritándole y golpeándolas. Se acercó a la puerta de emergencia, pero esta no se abrió, evidentemente había utilizado la carta Candado para dejarlos dentro y que no sufrieran daños.

Se escuchó otro golpe seco contra el escudo, había lanzado un nuevo rayo, volteó a ver al frente, la chica intentaba una y otra vez romperlo, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y miró a Sakura pegada a esta quien le marcó con sus labios:

"VOY A ESTAR BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPES… TE AMO SYAORAN."- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, llena de sentimiento.

El se quedó helado al leer sus labios, haciendo que volviera a golpear el cristal gritando su nombre. Ella con una mirada melancólica se acerco y puso sus labios sobre el cristal, plantándole un beso a la ventana. Miró rápidamente hacia el frente y voló hacia aquella chica, quien al ver a Sakura fuera del jet, sonrió maliciosamente y le lanzó in trueno que hábilmente pudo esquivar.

"Hasta que te dignas a salir"- le dijo con cierto dejo de burla en su voz- "Ama de las cartas Clow"

"No sé quien eres pero más te vale irte de una buena vez."- amenazó Sakura con una confianza inusual en ella.

"Temó que eso no será posible, porque tú debes de venir conmigo."- sonrió de manera sombría.

"QUE!"- le miró asombrada.

"Pero que torpe, es verdad, no me he presentado… Soy Dandelion, guardiana del amo Aiden"- haciéndole una pequeña reverencia- "y el quiere que vengas conmigo."

La esmeralda suspiró de sorpresa- "Eso jamás me escuchaste."

"Bien supongo que si no lo quieres hacer por las buenas, entonces tendrá que ser por las malas"- le sonrió.

Al decir esto le lanzó un rayo que pasó rozando su brazo gracias a que ella lo esquivó a tiempo, dejando escapar un grito ahogado que al escucharlo Syaoran, quien hasta hace un momento se encontraba con la mirada perdida y recargando la cabeza en la ventana, corrió hasta el frente y vio que Sakura tomaba su brazo.

"Eres hábil jovencita, entonces esto será muy divertido."- reconoció divertida de que le ofreciera al menos, un rato de juego.

Voló con rapidez hacia ella y comenzó a lanzarle rayos con gozo al ver como los esquivaba. En eso movió su mano hacia un lado pero al ver de reojo a Sakura tiró hacia el lado donde ella se movió dándole de lleno en el pecho, haciéndola gritar de dolor con fuerza.

"Dios del Trueno, Ve!"

El rayo le golpeo en la espalda a Dandelion, quien volteó a verlo y con una sonrisa se limitó a mover su dedo en forma de negación, juntó sus manos de nuevo y le lanzó una enorme esfera dorada que lanzaba descargas al girar, chocando contra el escudo que Sakura había puesto y al verlo, volteo para buscarla pero Sakura la golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla haciéndola chocar contra el escudo que protegía el jet. Dandelion se tocó la mejilla y la miró de reojo de manera dura y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella.

La maestra de cartas sacó una carta y la lanzó- "Dame la capacidad de pelear contra este ser, PELEA!"- convocó y nuevas fuerzas se sumaron a ella.

Dandelion se acercó pero ella la esquivó, la tomó de los pies y la azotó de nuevo contra el escudo. La guardiana la vio con furia y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, pero esta vez le lanzó miles de pequeñas esferas doradas, que Sakura iba esquivando. La lluvia de esferas era densa y Dandelion se aprovechó para lanzarle aquella enorme esfera dorada.

"ESPADA!"- transformando su báculo en una y cortando aquella esfera, sin antes lanzarle una terrible descarga- "Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy ¡!"- gritó al sentirla en la espalda.

"Ráfaga de Viento, Ve!"- y aquello golpeo a la guardiana pero ella se limitó a lanzarle otra esfera como la que le había lanzado a Sakura.

.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.

"Otra vez en esta habitación"- dijo Eriol viendo a su alrededor.

Se acercó a la ventana y de ahí vio a una persona con una espada muy afilada, no se podía distinguir bien su rostro sólo su vestimenta, una camisa azul y unos vaqueros, tomó vuelo y corto rápidamente un cabeza de cabellos castaños que sujeto por los cabellos y la metió dentro de un saco que se humedeció por la sangre mientras que su cuerpo cayó sobre el montículo dejando correr su sangre hacia los canales alimentaban las flores y absorbían su sangre y se teñían en rojo. Después otra figura apareció, quien portaba un chal negro y unos vaqueros, cortó el cuello de un joven, de quien también agarró de su cabello castaño la cabeza y la metió en un saco mientras que su cuerpo yacía sobre el anterior. Por último, esta misma figura, dobló la espada, la puso sobre su cuello y la deslizó hábilmente, haciendo un corte limpio, su cabeza cayó sobre el montículo y el cuerpo decapitado la metió en un saco, coloco los tres sacos dentro de una canasta y caminó hacia la entrada del jardín, perdiéndose de la vista de Eriol.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y volteó hacia ella, entonces vio una hermosa joven de cabello azabache con toga dorada y tez pálida, abrió la puerta y encontró el canasto con las tres cabezas. Eriol desvió su mirada hacia la cúpula en que se encontraban los cuerpos y observó como el tercer cuerpo se dejó caer sobre lo otros dos, dejando fluir su sangre.

.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.

"ERIOL! DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!"- le gritaba mientras lo sacudía con fuerza, escuchó de nuevo el grito de Sakura y corrió hacia la ventana, viéndola girar entre las nubes y regresar hacia Dandelion quien le lanzaba una lluvia de esferas doradas- "TIENES QUE DESPERTAR!"- le gritó mientras lo sacudía de nuevo.

Afuera Sakura se batía en duelo contra Dandelion quien parecía ser más veloz que antes, dándole unos cuantos golpes cada vez que ella se distraía.

"Dios del Trueno, ve!"- invocó Syaoran lanzando rayos al azar en contra de Dandelion, intentando ganar tiempo para que Eriol despertase y Sakura pudiera recuperar un poco sus energías. Estar atrapado le hacía sentir impotente.

"ESPADA!"- invocó la castaña.

Su báculo se transformó y se lanzó contra Dandelon, tratando de cortarla pero ella hizo aparecer una espada, atacándola con habilidad, Sakura obstruyó varias veces sus ataques, escuchándose el sonido del metal al chocar en cada ataque, y en una de esas, Dandelion la atacó, Sakura le obstruyó y ella la empujó y chocó contra su propio escudo.

Sakura sacó una carta y la lanzó al aire- "Conviertete en cadenas de justicia, VIENTO!"- al ver que esta se acercaba. La carta del viento la rodeó y la sujetó con fuerza pero Dandelion con un simple movimiento de sus brazos se desató.

"Debes de hacer algo más que eso para poder derrotarme"- le sonrió y la atacó de nuevo.

.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.

Miró de nuevo a la chica de cabello azabache, quien pasó a su lado con la canasta en la que ahora reposaban aquellas cabezas, dos castañas y una de cabello negro azulado, ello lo miró con sus bellos ojos amatistas un momento como interpretando su mirada sintiendo bondad y felicidad al verla, después alzó por encima de su cabeza la canasta y la tiró hacia el jardín que las absorbió al toque con el pasto.

El volteó a verla y admirado por su belleza, no se dio cuenta de que ella se alejo en camino a la puerta, volteó a verlo de nuevo y dejó ver una enorme soledad en ellos, mientras que ella al ver los de él se perdió dentro de sus ojos zafiros protegidos por los cristales de sus lentes.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se acercaban, en eso ella saca una daga que guardaba entre sus pechos y al verla Eriol se hizo hacia atrás. La veía hipnotizado, sin poder entender el porque de la soledad que reflejaban aquellos ojos tan hermosos de la dueña que sin duda era aún más hermosa.

Bastó un parpadeó para que de encontrarse en aquella habitación color del oro, estuviera ahora en el amplio jardín, rodeado de aquellas flores tintas en sangre y goteando una vez estando demasiado llenas como para soportar el líquido.

La joven sacudió su daga una vez, transformándola en un báculo con dos puntas semejándola a una montaña rodeada por cintas plateadas, señaló a Eriol con la punta más larga y unas vainas cafés lo sujetaron de pies y manos. De nuevo vio los ojos de la joven y se mostraban vacíos y su rostro carente de expresión lo señalaba con atención.

.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.

"TRUENO ¡!"

Dandelion sólo movió su mano y le espetó- "De qué crees que estoy hecha?"- lanzándole una nueva lluvia de esferas doradas.

Las esquivaba aún con habilidad pero le costaba trabajo, ya estaba cansada de no poder hacerle el más mínimo daño que mientras ella ya estaba bastante lastimada Dandelion se veía como si nada.

"(Debo de encontrar la manera de derrotarla) AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡!"- Gritó la joven Kinomoto al sentir que una esfera la rozaba.

"Que sucede niña? Es demasiado para ti?"- le dijo con burla.

"Dios del Fuego, Ve!"- las llamas que invocó Li, invadieron el cuerpo de Dandelion haciéndola gritar pero con un movimiento de sus alas estas de inmediato se extinguieron.

"Ya me estoy cansando de tu prometido!"- lanzándole otra enorme esfera que al chocar con el escudo lo fragmentó, al verlo sonrió para sí misma.

"FUEGO!"- las llamas invadieron nuevamente el cuerpo de Dandelion haciéndola gritar.

Dandelion desde el cetro comenzó a gritar y pronto las llamas se extiguieron debido a la enorme cantidad de viento generado.

"Maldita!"- lanzo una nueva esfera que se impacto con fuerza contra el escudo y logró romperlo, miró de reojo a Sakura y le advirtió- "Si me atacas una vez más, tanto tu prometido como la reencarnación de Clow quedarán reducidos a cenizas…"

.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.

La joven caminó hacia Eriol y acercó una mano hacia sus suaves labios, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, recordando y sintiendo punzadas mientras mantenía por más tiempo su mano sobre sus labios. Los abrió de golpe y le puso la punta en su pecho.

"Quien eres?"- le examinó con la mirada- "Por qué me haces sentir así?"- su rostro había cambiado de ser inexpresivo a hacer una mueca amarga.

Eriol quien también había cerrado sus ojos al tacto de aquella joven, murmuró- "Tomoyo…"

"TE AMO…"-Ella lo vio desconcertada, alzó su báculo transformándolo en lanza- "TOMOYO"- dijo al abrir los ojos- "SOY ERIOL! No me reconoces?"-A lo que ella dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a temblar- "¡TOMOYO! ¡Despierta, Onega! ¡TE AMO TOMOYO! ¡RECUÉRDAME, ESCÚCHAME, TRATA DE RECORDAR!"

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y le grito- "CALLATE!"- acto seguido le lanzó su lanza (_valga la redundancia_) y se clavó en su pecho, a lo que sólo alcanzó a gritar- "TE AMO!"

.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.

Respiró hondo y el impacto del golpe lo hizo despertar de su letargo, sobresaltado y un poco agitado. En eso escuchó un grito y miró por la ventana, viendo a Sakura que se alejaba en brazos de Dandelion.

"SAKURA!"- gritó desesperado el descendiente de Clow, observando por la ventana como se llevaban a su prometida y él, sin poder evitarlo.

"SAKURA!"- gritó impresionado el ojiazul al ver que se llevaban a la joven Kinomoto- "(De haber estado despierto, esto no hubiera pasado)"- se reprochó mentalmente.

Dandelion se paro en súbito y lanzó aquella enorme esfera dorada que sacaba descargas conforme giraba contra el jet y se estrelló contra un escudo.

"Con que ya despertaste… Clow, si quieres ver de nuevo a tú amiguita de recomiendo que no tardes en ir con el amo Aiden!"- Dandelion salió volando, perdiéndose entre las nubes de tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche.

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

En otra parte, en una habitación que se encontraba en sombras, Tomoyo se levantó en súbito, con la respiración agitada y sudando frío, sin entender muy bien si aquello era un sueño o realmente había pasado. Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que seguía en su habitación, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, viendo con atención el montículo debajo de la cúpula que se encontraba al otro lado del jardín. Estaba triste y se echó a llorar sobre el barandal de la pequeña terraza, preguntándose quien era aquel hombre y por qué lo había matado, por qué la amaba si nunca en su vida lo había visto o sí? Recordaba sus cálidos ojos zafiro y sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió, puso su mano sobre su pecho y sintió una fuerte punzada, se tocó el pecho y siguió llorando con amargura al no poder entender por que de pronto sentía al bello en su piel que le provocaba suspiros.

"Ya basta- se dijo entre sollozos- "Quién eres? Por qué me amas con tanto delirio?"

* * *

_Bien este fue otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, esta de mucha acción a mi punto de vista no sé uds. pero bueno les quiero dar las gracias por sus Reviews a:_

_ZASHI18: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, en serio sentiste todo aquello ¿? WOW ¡! En serio, gracias por tus comentarios y perdón por hacerte sentir así, pero me alegró que se sintiera lo que quería transmitir._

_KERUBE-CHAN: Que bueno que te gusto, gracias. Sí pobre Eriol, pero hey ¡! Alfín despierta, pobre… y si tienes razón que bueno que fue sólo un sueño, sino la verdad que mierda de vida._

_UNDINE: Hola niña, oye que bueno que escribes :P Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el chap._

_También gracias a todos los que leen la historia y no dejan reviews, aunque claro siempre es bueno escuchar las críticas, comentarios, recomendaciones y demás, de las personas. Hasta el next chap._


	10. La Huída

Capítulo 10. La Huída

PUCK ¡!

Se escuchó cuando Syaoran azotó enojado contra una de las ventanas a Eriol.

Sy: Bonito hora de despertar ¡! Ya estarás feliz ¡! Ya sé lo que sientes ahora ¡!- sujetándole con ambos brazos por el chal y lo miraba con furia.

E: Oye ¡! No estoy feliz si ¿? ¡!... Es verdad que por mi culpa se llevaron a Sakura pero es que tu no podías hacer nada para evitarlo ¿? ¡!

Sy: Nos encerró aquí ¡! Como hacer algo ¡!

E: Cómo que como ¿? ¡! Si se supone que tienes magia ¡!

Sy: Ha si claro… Es fácil decirlo cuando tu no viste como la atacaban y dormías tranquilamente no ¿? ¡!

E: Por supuesto que no dormí tranquilamente ¡!

Sy: Pues entonces pudiste haber hecho o dicho algo mientras dormías no crees ¿?- le dijo de manera tajante.

E: Ya veo…- le dijo con cierto aire altanero- Pero ahora todo esta abierto, su magia ha sido interrumpida, y sabes que quiere decir.

Sy: Cállate ¡! Ella no… De no ser por tu culpa… No puede ser que se la hayan llevado ¡!

E: Pero así es, y es fácil echarle la culpa a los demás no ¿? Ahora sólo podemos esperar.

Sy: Si claro… A qué ¿?

E: Ya verás, ella es hábil y sabrá regresar. Además será bueno que ella vaya así podrá decirnos en donde se encuentra Tomoyo- diciendo esto último con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Sy: lo vio por un instante- Cómo ¡! No sabes donde vive ¿? ¡!- decía furioso.

E: No es eso, lo que pasa es que Aiden solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en Hong Kong y sólo muy a veces salía de viaje, a algún lugar de Inglaterra.

Sy: Creí que eran buenos amigos- dijo con burla.

E. Sí pero el casi nunca me invitaba a sus viajes, decía que eran cosas de familia que debía de solucionar el solo.

Syaoran lo suelta y simplemente le lanza una mirada desafiante, la cual Eriol se limita a mirarlo con tranquilidad.

Sy: Entonces a donde vamos ¿?

E: Inglaterra.

Sy: Hush… Más te vale que no le pase nada o si no…

E: O si no nada ¡! Podrás torturarme hasta el último día de mi ahora miserable vida pero eso no la traerá de vuelta… Ya te lo dije, sólo debemos esperar, ella estará bien y además allá se encuentran Yue y los demás. No te preocupes- vio que Syaoran va hacia el centro de control mientras que musitaba algo, por su parte, se abre el chal por en medio y en la mitad de su pecho, puede observar un círculo negro, justo por donde había pasado la lanza en el sueño- (Tomoyo)- ve por la ventana –(Que demonios ocurrió contigo ¿?)

Sy: Oye ¡!- le dice en voz alta sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- Me vas a ayudar o que ¿?

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

El viento se calmaba poco a poco, aquella fría precipitación empezaba a desaparecer conforme al tiempo que pasaba y jet se perdía entre las nubes. En sitio distinto un poco más cercano a este, se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro en el cual cuatro esferas brillantes apenas daban luz a tan espesa oscuridad y marcaba una bella figura, atada con grilletes dorados con las manos juntas que se conectaban por medio de cadenas a su pies, parecían hechos de electricidad y el sólo tocarlos o moverlos producirían una descarga, lastimada, cansada, con la ropa un poco desgarrada, estaba Sakura, quien veía a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal sobre su locación después de despertar de su larga inconsciencia.

S: En donde estoy ¿?- murmuró.

-En la mansión del amo Aiden- respondió una voz gélida de varón.

S: Quién eres ¿?

-A caso importa ¿?

S: Por supuesto que importa- dijo en tono desafiante.

- En ese caso, me llamo Volt- dejándose ver cuando se acercó más a Sakura y la tenue luz marcaba su alta y esbelta figura, haciendo brillar sus ojos de ágata roja con malicia y apenas marcando su negro y largo cabello que se confundía con la oscuridad- Guardián de la carta del conocimiento y el amo Aiden.

S: ve las esferas- Kero, Yue ¡!... Spinelsun, Rubymoon ¡!

-Sí Sakura- dice una voz punzante y profunda- son ellos y supongo que a ella- Aiden avanza con una bella chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos amatistas- ya la conoces- decía con burla.

S: Tomoyo ¡!- a lo que la chica se limitó a arquear una ceja.

A: Así es, tú amiga o mejor dicho tu EX –mejor amiga. Digo, como considerar amiga a alguien que te traiciona- decía con malicia.

S: Lo que dices es mentira ¡! Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle tal calumnia ¡!

A: Y que me dices de su Ex -prometido ¿? Es verdad que la traición de una amiga es terrible, pero el del ser amado ¿? Eso es crueldad- decía con una sonrisa y en tono de burla.

S: Cállate ¡!- agitando un poco las cadenas y mandándole descargas haciéndola gritar de dolor.

A: Cuidado- decía con burla y malicia- Todavía no te necesito muerta.

S: Que dices ¿? ¡!

A: Ay pequeña Sakura, te necesito para mis guardianes. Como aún no tengo mi tan preciada carta me es imposible brindarles todos sus poderes.

S: quedando atónita por un instante- MALDITO ¡! No te daré nada de mi poder ¡! Jamás te lo daré ¡!- agitando de nuevo las cadenas y recibiendo una nueva descarga.

A: No te lo estoy pidiendo- decía con una enorme sonrisa.

S: Cretino ¡! No te bastó con destrozar el corazón de Tomoyo sino que también planeas destruirnos a mí y a mis amigos ¡!

A: Para nada ¡! Clow y tú se encargaron muy bien de eso. Es más, no sé como pudo confiarle sus cartas a tan débil persona ¡! Y amigos dijiste bien ¿? Esos- señalando las 4 esferas- Esos seres hechos de magia y algunos elementos no son seres vivos ¡!

S: Lo son para Eriol y para mí ¡! Son más que seres mágicos ¡!

A: PENDEJADAS ¡! Sólo son utensilios ¡!

S: Y lo dices así nada más ¡! Así como si nada ¿? En frente de ellos ¡!

A: Por que decirlo a sus espaldas ¿? Creí que decir la verdad era bueno- decía con burla.

S: Tú hagas lo que hagas nada será bueno ¡!- tiró nuevamente de las cadenas y estas le descargaron la corriente.

A: la miró con frialdad- Ya veremos…

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Mientras que atravesaban las densas nubes ahora de un tono malva, el jet que se flotaba plácidamente sobre aquel cielo de dulce atardecer, ahora el humor del ambiente un poco más tranquilo dentro de este.

Sy: Por cierto- lo miro con intriga- Aún no me has dicho que son estas manchas que tenemos en el cuerpo.

E: Pues estas manchas le sirven a Aiden para conducir electricidad a nuestro cuerpo, así si el lo decidiera, nos mataría solo con mandarnos una descarga sin importar donde se encuentre el o nosotros.

Sy: Me estas diciendo que el podría matarnos en este momento ¿? ¡!

E: Sí, pero sólo puede hacerlo hasta poseer la carta del conocimiento en sus manos.

Sy: Creí que habías dicho que no la necesitaba.

E: Y así es, es sólo que mientras el no tenga esta carta, sus poderes no se reestablecerán por completo.

Sy: Y a buena hora lo dices, por que a mí me pareció lo contrario.

E: Li, la pelea de Dandelion contra Sakura fue sólo una mínima parte de sus poderes, fue como un calentamiento. Su guardiana no tiene todos sus poderes, es por eso que no podemos entregarle esta carta.

Sy: Pero si estamos yendo hacia la boca del lobo ¡! y luego dices que no hay que dársela ¡!

E: Es que no lo vez, es simple, debemos ir para poder terminar todo esto. La única manera de destruirlo es haciéndolo con su propia carta.

Sy: Pero se supone que la carta debe de tener su equivalente, eso lo haría a él…

E: Así es, su equivalente para poder tener un equilibrio. De otra manera todo acabaría en colapso por eso separo su poder, para tener un equilibrio. Ese error le costó aunque él sabia que aquello sólo podría ser usado en su contra por alguien más.

Sy: Pero entonces no la usas en ti mismo ¿?

E: Por que yo no puedo, sólo puede usarla alguien que sepa controlar su alma, aquel que controle sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que sea puro. Yo… tengo mucho en juego por lo que me sería imposible y tú también… además de que necesita tener cierta relación con Aiden, una relación especial, no puede ser de odio, tampoco de resentimiento ni venganza, mucho menos de enemistad. La persona que la ocupe debe de estar lleno de aquello que alguna vez también tuvo el.

Sy: Y eso es ¿?

E: Amor

Sy: Tomoyo

E: Ella esta llena de ese sentimiento al igual que Sakura pero como sabrás debe de ser transmitido hacia Aiden, además ella lo detesta por lo que le hizo a Tomoyo. En cambio Tomoyo…

Sy: Pero si Tomoyo te ama.

E: … -suspira- Ella… se deshizo de esos sentimientos, por lo que sólo puede sentir amor hacia Aiden, no hay odio ni resentimiento es como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Sy: Que ¡! Y tú… ¿?

E: No puedo hacer nada por el momento. Ella estaba tan vacía… ni siquiera me recordaba- decía de manera melancólica.

Sy: …- esperó un momento y luego dijo intrigado- Si ya tiene a Tomoyo, entonces para que quiere a Sakura ¿?

E: Para lo mismo que a Rubymoon y a los demás… Alimentar a sus guardianes.

Sy: Maldición- dando un golpe en la ventana- Ese desgraciado.

E: Li, ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, ella sabrá como salir de aquello. Ten fe

Sy: Es que la extraño, la amo tanto- se cubre el rostro con ambas manos- No… podría imaginar vivir sin ella. Sakura…- musitó.

E: lo ve un poco angustiado y se siente algo culpable por lo ocurrido- Por cierto… Qué fue lo que Tomoyo vio en el parque ¿? Supongo que tú sabes.

Sy: Sí, ella… - lo mira un poco confundido por el cambio de tema y después lo ahorca y lo zangolotea, haciendo que Eriol suelte el volante y se desestabilize el jet- NO LA CULPO POR ESTAR ASÍ DE ENOJADA ¡! YO ESTARÍA MATÁNDOTE ¡! NO SE COMO DEMONIOS NO LO HIZO ELLA ¡!- sintió el vertigo y lo soltó de inmediato.

E: x pues tu casi nos matas a los 2- estabilizando el avión y un poco mareado- Bueno y ahora… me dirás que fue ¿?

Aún algo molesto, lo mira con reproche y le cuenta lo que pasó, mandándole miradas fulminates de vez en cuando a lo que el sólo sonreía o daba una risita nerviosa.

E: Ya veo- dijo de manera tranquila a lo que Syaoran le lanzó una mirada reprochante- Pues que quieres que diga ¿? Es evidente que no puedo hacer nada. Si estoy molesto pero no tanto con Aiden sino conmigo mismo, esa situación no hubiera sucedido si el nunca la hubiera proyectado.

Sy: Cómo que la proyecto ¿?

E: Verás, el no sabía bien mi relación con Sakura, por lo que buscó algún indicio mirando dentro de la mente de Tomoyo y sacó el peor de sus temores. El de ser traicionada por las personas que más le importan, y no digo que tú no le importes, pero es que sabrás la relación de Sakura con ella así como la mía, mientras que tú, eres más de una relación con Sakura.

Sy: Si te entiendo, y crees poder salvarla ¿?

E: Aunque tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida- dijo en un tono muy serio.

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Cuando el jet se perdía entre las nubes a menos de 3 horas de llegar a su destino, dentro de aquella habitación completamente oscura a no ser por las brillantes esferas, una joven de largos cabellos azabaches y fríos ojos amatistas miraba con indiferencia a otra chica de cabello castaño que le devolvía la mirada con intriga de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

S: Tomoyo ¡! Despierta Tomoyo ¡!

A: Es inútil, ella no esta bajo ningún hechizo, por lo menos ninguno mío.

S: Qué ¿?

A: Así es, ella sola destrozo sus recuerdos, ella se hizo este hechizo y solo ella es capaz de decidir si deshacerlo o no- sentenció.

S: No puede ser, Tomoyo ¡!

A: Grita todo lo que quieras, ella sólo podrá mirarte de esa manera- le dijo de manera burlona- Nos vamos querida ¿? – le dijo con dulzura.

T: Ve tú si quieres… Deseo quedarme un poco más.

A: De acuerdo- le alza el mantón y la besa suavemente haciéndola sonrojar, después ve a Sakura con malicia mientras ella le lanza una mirada incrédula- Sube cuando tengas deseos- al llegar a la puerta le dice a Dandelion en susurro- Vigílala- a lo que ella asiente.

Tan pronto como desaparece, Tomoyo se acerca a Sakura, entonces se escucha un golpe seco, Sakura estaba llorando con la cabeza baja y al golpe la alza cruzando su mirada con los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo.

T: Por que lloras ¿?

S: Cómo que por que ¿?- sollozando- Mis amigos han sido capturados… Extraño mucho a mi prometido- al decir esto Tomoyo tiene una visión de esa chica con un chico de cabellos negro azulados y después de la misma chica con un chico de cabellos marrones, tocándose la frente- Y mi mejor amiga ha sido cruelmente engañada… Además de que me olvidó… Así como a la persona que más ama y le ama ¡!

T: Ella ¿? A ella le amaban ¿?

S: La aman ¡! Tanto que Eriol -el escuchar aquel nombre le hizo pensar en el chico de los cabellos negro azulados- sería capaz de dar su vida, su magia e inclusive su alma por protegerla y verla feliz ¡!

T: Ella… debe de ser muy afortunada- decía con tranquilidad pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía inquieta.

S: Lo es, sólo que lo olvido ¡!

T: Sakura…- alza su mano y con las yemas apenas toca la cadena dorada que iba de uno de los grilletes al otro de sus pies, haciéndolos desaparecer así como los dos de sus manos cuando se desvanecían poco a poco las cadenas de manera ascendente, dejándola libre y cayendo sobre sus rodillas; la ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras ella la ve con sus llorosos ojos esmeralda, atónita.

S: Tú…

T: Así es como te llamas… No es así ¿?

S: Entonces no…- negando con la cabeza- Por que ¿? Por que me ayudas ¿?

T: … No lo sé, es solo que siento que debo de hacerlo…- alza su mano hacia las esferas donde se encontraban los guardianes y ellos desde el interior se habían incorporado mirándola atónitos (_a excepción de Kero que aún estaba dormido ¬¬_), haciéndolas desaparecer y dejándolos caer, haciendo despertar a Kero que rezongó con un: OU!- Deben irse, encuentren a su amiga y háganla entrar en razón.

S: Tomoyo… Es que tú…

Y: Es hora de irnos Sakura- tomándola por los hombros.

S: Peor ella debe de venir con nosotros- toma a Tomoyo por la muñeca con fuerza.

T: Yo ¿?- preguntó desconcertada.

S: Sí, Tomoyo acuérdate ¡!- mirándola a los ojos.

T: De que me hablas ¿?

S: Tomoyo- decía insistente- Tú nos conoces ¡! Sabes bien quienes somos ¡! Por eso nos ayudaste ¡!

T: No, eso no es verdad.

S: la toma por los hombros- Tomoyo ven conmigo ¡! Recuerda a Eriol ¡! El te ama ¡!

T: No ¡!- decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- Déjame en paz…- decía nerviosa tratando de soltarse.

Y: Sakura, no tiene caso ¡!

S: No ¡! Yo sé que puede, se que recuerda ¡! Por favor Tomoyo, Ven ¡!

T: DEJAME ¡!- sentencio mientras una ráfaga los azotaba contra la pared con fuerza- VÁYANSE, NO SE QUIEN ERES, NO SE POR QUE LO HIZO PERO POR FAVOR VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ ¡!

Sakura quien había quedado débil debido a las descargas, se encontraba inconsciente en brazos de Yue lanzándole una mirada reprochante a Tomoyo, quien se encontraba sobre sus rodillas con las manos sobre sus sienes mientras frías gotas provenientes de sus bellos amatistas corrían por sus mejillas y caían sobre su regazo.

Todos salieron apurados de aquel cuarto que inundado por la oscuridad apenas se podía apreciar la salida, volaron alto y lejos dejando atrás aquella mansión de enormes y bellos jardines de flores blancas, con altas cúpulas sobre los cuartos principales que se alzaban a los cuatro puntos cardinales cayendo sobre ellos los pocos rayos del sol que se asomaban entre las nubes del atardecer y se alzaba de entre el tupido bosque por el que tendría que cruzar, por lo menos la mitad a pie para que no los descubrieran, hasta llegar a la mansión de Eriol. Dandelion con un último suspiro de tristeza hacia la mansión, vio aquel lugar en el que se encontraban atrapados desde hace algunos días, al alcanzarlos suspira de nuevo.

K: Fue muy fácil- decía no muy convencido quien ahora cargaba Sakura.

R: No, tuvimos mucha suerte.

K: De que hablas ¿?

Sp: No lo vez, de otra manera no hubiéramos podido salir, fue la única manera.

K: Que quieres decir ¿? Cómo que fue la única manera ¿?

Y: Mientras que Aiden y sus guardianes siguieran ahí nunca hubiéramos podido salir sin haber sido seriamente lastimados. Tomoyo sin saberlo nos ayudó mucho, no sólo al dejarnos salir…

R: Sino también durmió a Dandelion…

Sp: Y puso un escudo que nos protegió para que saliéramos de ahí sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

R: Haciendo todo eso de ella una bruja muy poderosa.

K: Esperen y ustedes como saben eso ¿?

Sp: Por que nosotros ya estábamos despiertos ¬¬

R: Ella es, probablemente, igual de poderosa que Eriol.

Y: Claro que no.

R: Yue… Es verdad que es poderoso, pero si Tomoyo desde siempre hubiera poseído magia, no crees que Aiden lo hubiese pensado antes y Eriol también ¿? Como es natural, la fuerza más poderosa es aquella que viene desde adentro y como el mismo Clow te diría: "El Amor es la Magia Mas Poderosa"

Y: le lanzó una mirada y se limitó a decir- Hay que encontrar a Clow.

Volando sobre el tupido bosque, aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz que el atardecer les ofrecía antes de quedar sumergidos en la oscuridad de la noche por las nubes grises que cubrían el firmamento, evidentemente creado por los sentimientos de confusión y tristeza que invadían a Tomoyo en ese momento, haciéndolos volar despacio y con cautela hasta la mansión Hiragizawa, donde ellos esperarían a Eriol y Syaoran o donde esperaban que ellos ya estuvieran.

Muchas gracias por haberme esperado, jeje me fui de vakas y no tenía computadora para actualizar pronto pero me dio mucho tiempo para hacer este y el siguiente chap, que apenas estoy transcribiendo en la computadora pero que veran muy pronto espero que mañana…

Espero les haya gustado este chap, y tengo que agradecer sus reviews a:

Kat-Sakura: Aquí esta mi actualización y espero te guste :P y si la verdad es que un poco loca si estoy.

Helizabeth: Gracias, me alegro que te guste mi historia y que pienses que es original, aquí esta mi actualización espero te guste ;)

StArHuNtEr: Espero hayas leido mi historia eh :P

Zahi18: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap, en serio estuviste llorando WOW eso me hace sentir bien :) no por que llores sino porque quiere decir que de verdad transmito lo que escribo. Y si tienes razón es una impotencia grande la de estar bloqueados por ser lectores pero siempre es bueno escuchar opiniones y no te preocupes que la razón de los sueños y su significado esta por revelarse.

Undine: Me alegro que te haya gustado niña.

Kerube-Chan: J eje Gracias, que bueno que te gusto bueno aquí esta el siguiente chap, espero también te guste.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan review, y me gustaría que alguno me dejara uno de vez en cuando para decirme por lo menos si les parece mierda o no :P Bueno y espero me disculpen por algunos sucesos aun no me maten o no sabrán el final jejeje Nos vemos en el siguiente chap, Bye.


	11. Un Sacrificio Requerido

Capítulo 11. Un Sacrificio Requerido.

El viento arreciaba haciendo silbar las ramas de los árboles al pasar entre estas. El clima era frío y un tanto deprimente, cualquiera desearía que acabara ese día para dar paso al siguiente, un mejor día por delante. Sin embargo, no todos son de esa opinión pues mientras muchas personas se encuentran felices cerca de sus seres amados disfrutando cada instante, otros en cambio quisieran tener a su lado a ese ser amado, pues la tristeza y soledad les invade con fuerza. Caso de Eriol y Syaoran que ahora veían a lo lejos la silueta de una casa y conforme se acercaban, se lograba apreciar los magníficos jardines, grandes ventanales y de estilo europeo que adornaban la mansión que por la escasa luz proveniente del exterior se podía apreciar de manera tenebrosa y acogedora a la vez, poco más lejos se divisaba el hangar rodeado por vallas metálicas.

El jet aterrizaba tranquilamente sobre la pista aunque sus tripulantes en realidad estuvieran con el corazón hecho añicos y sus ánimos por los suelos pero a la vez muy apurados por bajar y encontrar al desquiciado que les ha hecho sufrir tanto. La escalerilla baja sin apuros y las luces automáticas de la pista muestra 2 siluetas que esperan a que la escalera este firme. Eriol da un salto y de entre los árboles cercanos logra ver una silueta, corre hacia ella seguido por Syaoran; al llegar logran ver a la dueña de la silueta, una cándida joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos escarlata con alas negras de mariposa.

E: Rubymoon ¡!

R: Eriol…- suspira de alivio- Me alegro encontrarte.

E: Y a mí ¡! Como escaparon ¿? Que paso ¿?

Sy: Sakura ¡!- grito de sorpresa al verla inconsciente sobre la espalda de Ker, corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos, inquieto lo miró.

K: Esta bien, sólo un poco débil.

E: Vamos entremos a la casa- dijo con seriedad.

Dentro de la estancia, los cuatro guardianes alrededor de los tres magos estaban parados reveían débiles, pálidos, un poco desaliñados y algo cansados, evidencia clara de lo que Eriol ya había imaginado.

Syaoran recostaba con delicadeza a Sakura sobre el sofá para después sentarse junto a ella y ver su bello y pálido rostro que contrastaba con la poca luz proveniente del exterior. Se podían apreciar las sombras de los objetos y aquellos que ocupaban la habitación. Algunas altas, otras angostas y muchas pequeñas que dejaban un pequeño brillo entre sí.

La amplia estancia de fino piso de roble sostenía 2 sillones blancos y 2 sofás alargados- uno más que el otro- del mismo color como perlas y en el centro una bella mesita de té de olmo de un fino y suave color café que a juego exquisito deleitaba la vista y que con solo mirar por sus cristales se observaba la bella alfombra malva sobre el que se posaba. En cada esquina del sofá se apreciaban dos bellas lámparas delicadas de cristal que ahora yacían apagadas haciendo que el resto de la estancia se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Nadie se había molestado de prender las luces, parecían tener la intención de mantener aquella oscuridad. Eriol quien se sentó sobre la mesa de té, miró a Yue y pasó a Rubymoon con atención deteniéndose en los pequeños detalles que marcaban la tortura en sus rostros y sobre todo en sus manos.

E: Y bien ¿?- dijo con serenidad- Qué ha sucedido ¿? Como lograron salir ¿?

Y: Tomoyo nos ayudó a salir- Eriol puso el entrecejo fruncido y al verlo continuó- sin embargo lo hizo sin tener la menor idea del por que.

E: Ya veo.

R: Eriol, te das cuenta de lo poderosa que es ¿?

E: Sí

R. Y aún así estas tranquilo ¿?

E: Qué quieres que haga ¿? Te dire lo mismo que le dije a Li- y este lo voltea a ver- No puedo hacer nada por el momento…

R: Pero…

Y: Se da cuenta de que si los dejamos salirse con la suya ellos podrían tomar ventaja de todo esto ¿?- dijo con firmeza.

E: Y que supones que haga? Luchar…- lo miro con burla- Sabes muy bien que es lo que menos quiero.

Y: Pero ellos ya empezaron ¡!

K: Eriol, aunque no quieras hacerlo, debes de… Tú mismo forzaste a Sakura cuando se trataba de cambiar las cartas. No veo como es que no quieras hacerlo ahora.

Sp: Es simple que no quiera hacerlo.

K: Por que lo dices ¿?

Sp: El daño que provoque no sólo sería para Aiden sino también para Tomoyo y hasta donde lo veo, no creo que quieras que eso pase o sí Eriol ¿?- ladeando su negra cabeza de pantera hacia el.

E: Spinel tiene razón, por estar compartiendo sus poderes con ella se crea un vínculo en el cual, cualquier daño que yo le haga a Aiden ella lo recibirá de igual manera pero no al contrario y aunque fuera así…- va hacia otro lado y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos que se encontraban sobre sus rodillas- Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño. Ella es mi vida entera, jamás podría si quiera ponerle un dedo encima (_claro esta en el sentido agresivo_)- decía con tristeza.

S: Sya… Syaoran- musitó con los ojos entre abiertos.

Sy: Sakura – aspiró profundo- Como estas ¿?

S. Bien…- dijo abriendo los ojos- Mi amor…- mirándolo como si hubiese pasado una eternidad y posando su suave y algo fría mano sobre su mejilla.

Sy: suspira de alivio- Me alegro- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y la veía con sus bellos ojos marrones.

S: voltea a ver a Eriol- Eriol debemos ayudar a Tomoyo…- quien se limitó a mirarla con seriedad- Ella todavía te recuerda ¡! Yo lo sé por que lo vi en sus ojos ¡!

Eriol se levanta con firmeza, se dirije a las ventanas cubiertas con una suave cortina de seda transparente que dejaba pasar los apenas luminosos rayos de luz provenientes de las lámparas exteriores.

E: Ella no me recuerda- dijo con frialdad- sólo recuerda una sombra, yo no soy nadie en absoluto dentro de su mente o su corazón- la voltea a ver y sus ojos mostraban la enorme tristeza que le invadía como una plaga y le devoraba el alma con fiereza que se pronunciaba aún mas por sus anteojos.

S: Eriol…

Sy: Que haremos ¿?

E: Debemos esperar, el vendrá por su carta. La necesita…

Sy: Se la vas a entregar así nada más ¿?

Eriol se limitó a darle una sonrisa pícara, alzo una ceja y volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a sus impresionados amigos, que aún no terminaban por creer el comportamiento de su amigo. Eriol posó su brazo sobre el cristal de la ventana y se recargó con melancolía sobre el. Su mente se encontraba al mil buscando otra solución, repasando un plan que el estaba seguro que no fallaría pero que aún así era muy arriesgado, no había de otra, así tenía que ocurrir.

E: (…Si eso es lo que debo de hacer para poder recuperarte… Entonces no me queda de otra… Perdóname Tomoyo, pero es la única solución…)- aquella solución como el bien sabía era única y no podía hacer nada para evitarla o cambiarla, no había otra manera…

/"La belleza de tu mirada solo se compara con la de una rosa, tan hermosa, tan misteriosa, tan seductora,  
hacen que los sentimientos mas ocultos de mi alma afloren con cada respirar, desearía compartir una eternidad contigo,  
pero lo único que tengo son recuerdos tuyos que estremecen mi corazón, y que se encierran en un sarcófago de sentimientos  
y sacrificios que a veces no son correspondidos.\\\

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Dentro de la oscuridad se encontraban dos figuras una descansaba inerte sobre el piso mientras que la otra llora a pocos pasos de ella, sus sollozos poco a poco fueron callando, poco a poco conforme el hueco dentro de ella se cerraba. Fuera de aquel terrible dolor que sentía en el pecho se encontraba un pequeño recuerdo, aquel que no era posible borrar con magia solo con el tiempo. Tomoyo se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de su mano y miro hacia donde yacía Dandelion, camino hacia ella y con un movimiento de su mano la hizo reincorporarse aun con los ojos cerrados pero después los abrió, miró de un lado al otro y algo preocupada le preguntó a Tomoyo.

D: En dónde están las esferas ¿? En dónde esta la maestra de las cartas ¿?

T: Acaban de morir- mintió- Y la luz que emanaban de su cuerpo se extinguió, aquí no hay nada ya.

D: Ya veo, pero en donde están los cuerpos ¿?

T: En donde se supone que deben de estar- señalando el piso.

D: puso su mano frente a ella y de esta salió una pequeña esfera dorada, que daba suficiente iluminación para observar los cuerpos que yacían hacia donde Tomoyo le había señalado- No soportaron nada, eran tan débiles… Se lo diré al amo Aiden.

T: De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme para la cena.

D: De acuerdo.

Ambas dejaron la habitación y en cuanto se cerró la puerta los cuerpos desaparecieron. Dandelion y Tomoyo caminaron por el corredor de mármol, subieron las escaleras de piedra y en el piso superior, donde la luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas era cada vez menos pero ya no era nublado, estaba tranquilo y la brisa se había calmado, evidencia clara de que dentro del corazón y la mente de Tomoyo la tempestad había cesado, o mas bien, había sido eliminada; una tomo un pasillo y la otra el otro. Dandelion llegó hasta el estudio de Aiden, quien se encontraba frente al fuego de la chimenea con aire de aburrimiento y al escuchar que se cerraba la puerta volteó a verla.

A: Que ocurre ¿?

D: Los guardianes y la maestra de las cartas están muertos- le dijo con frialdad.

A: Ya veo- sonríe con malicia- En donde esta Tomoyo ¿?

D: Fue a su habitación, se esta cambiando.

V: Amo- quien también junto con Inti se encontraban en la habitación- No creerá que ellos de verdad lo están o sí ¿?

A: Ellos ya no están aquí- lo que sorprendió a Dandelion, Inti y Volt que de inmediato se vieron unos a los otros.

D: Como que ya no están aquí ¿? Los acabo de ver, muertos sobre el piso- dijo con firmeza.

A: No, lo que tú viste fue sólo una ilusión.

D: Qué ¿? Pero quien…

A: Tomoyo

V: Como ¿?

A: De la única manera en que yo suponía que ella lo haría. Esperó a que saliéramos del cuarto y después durmió a Dandelion, deshizo las cadenas y las esferas dejándolos salir y por último- dijo con firmeza al ver que Volt trataba de decir algo- Creó un escudo que repele toda presencia mágica que se encuentre fuera del castillo, por lo que no pudimos sentir cuando se iban.

T: Y eso te pareció incorrecto ¿?- dijo de manera burlona desde la puerta de la habitación.

Tomoyo estaba ahí, recargada en el marco de la puerta, vestida con una blusa azul larga con mangas de bombilla, una mini falda negra sin bolsillos más que traseros y botas negras que se ataban con cuerdas hasta la mitad de la espinilla, su tupida melena iba amarrada en una coleta alta dejando ver perfectamente las bellas facciones de su rostro. Nadie se había percatado de que se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera de que habían abierto la puerta y su interrupción había ocasionado que todos se sobresaltasen y miraran hacia ella.

A: No- dijo de manera dulce- De hecho me pareció muy acertado- y sus guardianes lo vieron de nuevo atónitos.

T: le sonrió- Supongo que no estas muy contento con esta sorpresa.

A: Para nada, de hecho me complació mucho y también me parece muy impresionante- se para y camina hacia ella- Por que, a pesar de que tus poderes son en realidad míos- decía con aspereza- Supiste controlarlos muy bien (inclusive utilizaste un poder que yo no te di) eso quiere decir solamente…

T: Que soy mas poderosa que tú ¿?

A: Puede ser- sonriendo- Pero eres digna de ayudarme a terminar con la reencarnación de Clow y su amigos.

T: Y qué ¿? Desde un principio no pensabas incluirme ¿?- le dijo de manera altanera.

A: se acercó a ella, puso sus manos en las suaves mejillas de Tomoyo- Por supuesto, pero no sabía lo buena que eres…- la besó con algo de fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

T: No te vaya a dar una sorpresa…

A: Es eso una advertencia ¿?

Tomoyo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

A: Bueno entonces creo que es hora de visitar a mi buen amigo Clow.

/"Eres un brillo de luz en mi vida que me hace deslumbrar y sacar aquellos pensamientos que viven en mi alma,  
palabras que se elevan con la voz, que se dispersan como un grito y que se mantienen como un juramento de amor eterno hacia ti,  
pensamientos donde solo estamos tú y yo por siempre.  
Solo tú sabes lo que siento, solo tú sabes lo que oculta mi corazón, solo tú sabes la pasión que siento por ti." \\\

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

La mansión Hiragizawa se encontraba a oscuras, el silencio reinaba dentro y sus ocupantes solo podían sentirse apáticos y melancólicos, nadie hablaba sólo miraban hacia la ventana como esperando algo sucediese.

El cielo oscuro cuajado de estrellas y con una luna en cuarto creciente, las luces del exterior iluminaban con gracia todo lo que tocaban, dando una magia especial a aquel jardín. Las vallas del hangar brillaban opacas por el tiempo de estar cuidándolo. Los jardines que bien cuidados estaban dejaban ver a la oscuridad las bellas flores que se encontraban en él, así como los árboles que lucían cual pilar sostenía el cielo. (_aaahhh que inspirada… ¬¬_)

Todos tranquilos, dentro de la estancia estaban, recuperando fuerza los que habían sido lastimados y torturados, manteniendo su mente despejada todos para escuchar aquello que llegase a terminar con el encantador silencio de la noche y descansando, preparándose para la batalla que se acercaba, aquella que estaba próxima y que ya la sentían sobre ellos.

Entonces aquello que esperaban comenzaba, la tierra temblaba leve bajos sus pies, el viento comenzaba a soplar haciendo silbar a los árboles, el cielo tronaba y las luces del exterior poco a poco se apagaban. Al verlo todos se pusieron tensos al quedar sumergidos en la penumbra, al ya no tener ni un pequeño resplandor de luz que les proporcionara el exterior. De repente, la casa se quejó, crujía de manera sonora, como si alguien la estuviera presionando, la presencia de aquella persona se comenzaba a sentir con más fuerza dentro de la habitación, por todas partes y se percataron de que ya no era una sino cinco las que abordaban el lugar.

Sakura se abrazaba con fuerza de Syaoran y el trataba de protegerla de aquello, Yue, Rubymoon, Spinelsun y Cerberus buscaban con la mirada a los dueños de aquellas presencias, mientras que Eriol por su parte, cerró con fuerza las cortinas y suspiro.

E: Ya llegaron…

Al cerrarlas todo quedo de nuevo en silencio, uno que incomodaba nada más estar dentro de él, y las presencias se sentían cada vez más fuertes y más cercanas. Y de inmediato se sintieron aprisionados, haciendo que se acercaran uno a los otros, formando un círculo que se cerró con fuerza al sentirse atados; en efecto, estaban atados, inmóviles, por una cadena dorada que resplandecía en la oscuridad haciendo ver la nada, ya no se encontraban dentro de la sala de la mansión Hiragizawa, ni siquiera estaban ya en la mansión Hiragizawa y por un momento la oscuridad pareció absorberlos dejándolos perdidos y agobiados.

En seguida la luz reino de nuevo y en efecto, ya no se encontraban ni en la sala y mucho menos en la mansión Hiragizawa, el lugar a donde habían sido transportados era completamente diferente, el jardín rodeado por altos muros blancos a los que adornaban una hilera de flores blancas y en frente de ellas un canal, como apartándolas por una cerca; detrás de ellos estaban las puertas que conducían al interior de aquella mansión y justo frente a ellos estaba aquel montículo de piedra que era protegido por una cúpula blanca.

E: Estamos en…

A: Mi jardín- dijo quien de la nada apareció frente a Eriol y le sonrió.

Todos podían moverse de nuevo y al momento en que Aiden, quien portaba una larga capa azul marino con botones dorados, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos negros, haciéndolo ver simplemente encantador (_ya! no me maten lo que pasa es que el tipo es guapo ¬¬_) sonreía y Eriol daba unos pasos hacia atrás, Dandelion, Inti- un tigre con alas de murciélago, Volt y Tomoyo aparecían frente a ellos.

A: Que pasa Clow ¿? Asustado ¿?- decía con burla.

E: Keh… Por que debería de estarlo ¿?

A: ríe- Tienes razón, después de todo son mas ustedes no ¿? Digo contando a tus, perdón sus cartas- señalando a Sakura- y sus guardianes, como podrías estar asustado, son muchos más que nosotros- sonríe con malicia.

E: Si pero ambos sabemos que el número en realidad no cuenta o sí ¿?

A: Tienes razón.

En ese momento Dandelion y Volt ponen sus manos juntas para después disparar una lluvia de esferas doradas, mientras que Inti abre el hocico y les lanzaba un rayo negro, todos estos chocando contra el escudo que Eriol había formado, quien tenía ya en su mano su báculo dorado con forma de sol en la punta mientras que Sakura ya tenía su báculo frente a ella y Syaoran tenía su espada en las manos, Aiden al verlos simplemente alzó una ceja, puso frente a él su puño y lo cerró con fuerza provocando que una fuerte descarga azotara sus cuerpos, haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

A: Sabes Clow, si llegas a utilizar tu escudo o si la señorita Kinomoto lo utiliza ten por seguro que volveré a lanzarles una descarga… Quedó claro ¿?- Eriol se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad- Por cierto, supongo que conoces a esta bella señorita…- tomando a Tomoyo por los hombros mientras que ella lo veía con indiferencia.

E:… No la metas a ella en esto ¡!

A: ríe- Pues déjame decirte que aunque yo no la quiera meter, ten por seguro que ella sí.

Tomoyo lo miró con una sonrisa y después saco una daga dorada que nada más sacudirla una vez se convirtió en un báculo con dos puntas semejándola a una montaña rodeada por cintas plateadas, provocando una reacción de sorpresa por parte de Eriol. Ambos se miraban con reto, ella con indiferencia y el desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás pero en ese momento Dandelion, Inti y Volt volvieron a atacarlos y Yue, Cerberus, Rubymoon y Spinelsun les respodieron, haciendo que todos se elevasen. Sakura invocó la carta vuelo y tanto a ella como a Syaoran les crecieron alas en la espalda, volando junto con los demás quienes peleaban contra los otros 3. Eriol que no estaba seguro de que hacer, decidió subir a su báculo y volar pero Tomoyo lo siguió mientras que Aiden trataba de derribarlo lanzándole rayos por donde pasaba, Eriol los esquivaba con agilidad y volaba cada vez más rápido pero Tomoyo le comenzaba a lanzar ráfagas de viento y haciendo crecer montículos de tierra por donde pasaba, lo que le dificultaba un poco más su vuelo, puesto que debía esquivar 3 ataques en vez de uno.

Los guardianes de Aiden eran rápidos en sus ataques y rápidos en esquivar los de sus oponentes, Dandelion quien peleaba contra Sakura y Yue se las ingeniaba para engañarlos a ambos haciendo que casi se golpearan mutuamente; Volt quien peleaba contra Syaoran y Rubymoon lograba esquivar con habilidad las esferas escarlata que ella le mandaba mientras que con su espada Syaoran trataba de cortarlo; por su parte Inti quien peleaba contra Cerberus y Spinelsun se batían en duelo con fiereza, pues el podía resistir con facilidad ambos ataques mientras que cuando el los atacaba uno de ellos era golpeado con fuerza haciéndolo hacia atrás y él otro iba hacia Inti cuando este ya lo atacaba.

Entonces se escucho el grito de Sakura, Dandelion logró esquivar a Yue y golpear de lleno a Sakura con una de sus esferas, que Syaoran al escucharlo se distrajo y Volt aprovechó para golpearlo lanzado a Rubymoon contra el, chocando con fuerza y lanzándolos algo lejos, y Yue al ver esto le disparó una flecha que paso rozando su brazo pero que le costó caro pues Inti le disparó y lo derribó, mientras que Dandelion les disparó su mega esfera que al partirla Cerberus y Spinelsun recibieron fuertes descargas que los dejó bastante atolondrados.

Mientras que ellos trataban de derribarlos, Eriol buscaba una forma de hacer reaccionar a Tomoyo pero era inútil pues cada vez que giraba Aiden le lanzaba un rayo o Tomoyo desestabilizaba su báculo, en eso dio un giro pero Aiden lanzó hacia el agua y fuego en modo de cruz, Eriol logró esquivarlos a tiempo pero chocó contra un montículo de tierra que con rapidez se alzo, haciéndolo caer y casi chocando contra el piso de no ser por la carta flote de Sakura, quien a su vez recibía una fuerte descarga proveniente de una mini esfera que Volt le había lanzado. Y de inmediato, Tomoyo movió su mano y unas vainas cafes sujetaron a Eriol por sus pies haciéndolo caer pero recuperando su báculo al tiempo que volteaba pero Tomoyo ya lo veía de manera fría sosteniendo su báculo sobre el, apuntándole con el sobre su pecho.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento pues se sintió derrumbado por el deseo de muerte al ver el rostro de Tomoyo, tan inexpresivo con los ojos fríos y apuntándole al pecho ahora con una lanza dorada. En eso se empezó a sentir frío y la tierra comenzó a temblar, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recordando lo que había pasado todo aquello que había bloqueado y al abrirlos, la tempestad empeoró mas sin embargo el temblor cesó.

Estaba furiosa al recordar todo aquello y quería acabar con él, terminarlo todo. Eriol vio su rostro y de inmediato lo comprendió.

E: Quieres matarme Tomoyo ¡! Pues hazlo ¡!... Que esperas ¡!- le dijo con exasperación- Termina de una buena vez por todas conmigo ¡! MATAME ¡!- jalándole la lanza hasta que chocó contra su pecho y sintió la puntita que se hundía en el- MALDITA SEA TOMOYO ¡! QUE NO ME QUIERES MATAR ¡! YA ME HAS MATADO EL CORAZÓN POR COMPLETO, AHORA MATA EL CUERPO DE ESTE PENDEJO QUE SE ENAMORÓ PROFUNDAMENTE Y QUE YA NO QUIERE VIVIR SIN TI ¡! MÁTAME ¡!- le decía con furia- QUE TU ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE Y LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO, POR ESO TU YA LO ESTÁS MATÁNDO ¡! HAZLO ¡!- le dijo, jalando un poco más la lanza- No… tú no fuiste la que mato mi corazón- fulmina con la mirada a Aiden y él solo le sonrié con malicia mientras lo mira encantado- fue él. Encargándose no sólo de robarme a mis amigos ¡! Sino tambieb se encargó de matar cada una de las malditas sensaciones de amor hacia mí, dejándome en agonía y yo ya estoy cansado ¡! TOMOYO TU YA NO ME AMAS PERO YO AÚN TE AMO Y LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO POR SIEMPRE… POR ESO TE PIDO QUE ME MATES ¡!

Tomoyo tembló un poco y dejó caer el báculo, cayendo ella también de rodillas y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, triste y mustía, con voz trémula le dijo.

T: No puedo- sollozaba- No puedo…- alzo la mirada y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas lo miraron- No puedo matárte Erol, NO PUEDO ¡! POR QUE YO… POR QUE TE AMO ¡! TE AMO ERIOL ¡!- y como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto dejando ver aquel recuerdo tan amargo de nuevo, modificando las carass, modificando todo y mostrándole la verdad, estallando en lágrimas y Eriol abrazándola, ella le murmuró al oído: PERDÓNAME… PERDÓNAME POR CREER ESO, POR DUDAR DE TU AMOR, POR DUDAR DE MÍ MISMA PERO SOBRETODO, POR DUDAR DE TI. Se acurrucó en su pecho y se echo a llorar mientras que él sólo la abrazaba con fuerza.

Al ver esto, Aiden tomó su báculo que en la punta había una rayo que al final formaba un círculo alrededor de sí y en el centro mostraba un rombo, lo transformó en lanza y con furia la lanzó contra Eriol y Tomoyo quienes se encontraban arrodillados y abrazados.

Se escuchó el ruido de la lanza al cortar rápidamente el aire, cruzando el jardín y poco después , un golpe seco contra lo que había atravesado.

/"Moriré, pero jamás dejaré de amarte, porque el amor no termina cuando termina la vida..." \\\

Perdón por atrasarme se que dije que ayer pero he estado algo ocupada… cosas personales, demonios personales como me gusta llamarlos :P y algunos fastidios por parte de mis hermanos ¬¬ que se la hace. Espero les guste este chap, creo que ya esta mas claro lo de los sueños y el poema por cierto no es mío lo saque de una página llamada Gothic Soul, pienso que le viene muy bien a esta parte de la historia por eso lo puse, bueno muchas gracias por tu review Zashi18 y me alegro que te haya gustado el chap y si gracias me fue bien, mucha gente x pero así tuvo que ser :P, también gracias a todos los que lo leen pero no dejan review ;). Así que nos vemos en el siguiente chap, que por cierto es ya el último… :'( si es triste pero algun día debía de terminar bueno nos vemos, bye.


	12. No Estás Sola

Capítulo 12. No estas sola…

El sonido dedos voces al unísono, como un trueno que suena con furia en los cielos sin aviso previo, provocaron que todos aquellos que luchaban voltearan a ver aquel espectáculo lamentable, era tétrico solo verlo, ambas personas sufriendo, una atravesada por una lanza mientras que la otra sobre la hierba llorando de amargura al ver aquel cuerpo goteando sangre, gimiendo un poco, pero al fin y al cabo protegiéndole de que la lanza también le atravesara.

El tiempo fue algo que paso como en cámara lenta mientras el cuerpo quedaba suspendido, siendo sujetado por sus brazos y la lanza que se hundió en la tierra, siendo esta última su apoyo pues quitó los brazos y quedo ahí sin resbalar hacia delante, sólo su sangre resbalaba. Un momento de agonía ocurría, todos sus amigos estaban impactados por aquella imagen, no sabían que hacer.

Sakura estaba atónita no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las lágrimas le inundaron sus ojos esmeraldas y después resbalaron sobre sus mejillas, inmóvil mirando aquella escena que se le clavó en el corazón como una estaca, Syaoran que se encontraba cerca de ella, la abrazó y ella se echó a llorar. Rubymoon, Spinelsun, Yue y Cerberus miraban atónitos a Aiden, temblaban sus cuerpos a razón de aquel vil homicidio, con los corazones desgarrados y sin poder pensar, al borde de la ira, pasmados.

Los guardianes de Aiden aprovecharon el momento para atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas, mandándoles su ataque más poderoso con aquella mínima parte de su poder que aún residía dentro de ellos. Sin pensarlo, Sakura utilizó la carta escudo, aún a sabiendas del daño que Aiden podría hacerles y que en efecto les hizo al ver que la esfera destructora de Dandelion, la mini esfera big bang de Volt y el fulminante rayo de Inti chocaban contra el escudo y este quedaba intacto, sin rasguño alguno, evidencia clara de la fuerza que invadía en eso momento a Sakura. Haciéndolos gritar de dolor, estremeciendo los cuerpos de todos los que llevaban sus marcas.

A: ríe de manera pícara- Te dije que no podías usar eso niña.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada desafiante mientras que Dandelion se abalanzó sobre ella y su pelea comenzó de nuevo.

"Eriol…"- musitó Tomoyo

"Tomoyo…"- murmuró Eriol

Ambos miraban sus ojos, los de ella bañados en lágrimas y los de él con una mirada sincera, parecían perderse dentro de ellos y como una película, pasaban sus recuerdos juntos, así como aquellos hermosos recuerdos de sus cartas y sus llamadas, de la escapada hicieron cuando tenían 16 años, adolescentes, jóvenes, inquietos, con muchos sueños y esperanzas; del cumpleaños de Syaoran, en el cual casi le da un infarto por la sorpresa, casi mata a Eriol pero Sakura y Tomoyo estaban ahí para poder controlarlo, además de Kero y los demás; año nuevo, vacaciones de verano y algunas veces navidad, y de muchos otros momentos que ahora se perdían por el vívido y desgarrador momento que terriblemente pasaban. Esos bellos momentos que se borraban como las palabras que no importan, se borran como si fueran un dibujo mal hecho, como si se los llevara el viento, muy lejos, donde nadie los pueda encontrar…

"…Yo"- balbuceó, Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza, no quería aceptar lo que veían sus ojos, decía con voz quebrada- "Yo te dije…Te dije que te protegería… Aún, Acosta… de mi propia vida… Recuerdas ?"

"No…"- sollozaba Tomoyo- "No te puedes morir ! No puedes"- musitó- "No quiero ! No quiero que me dejes aquí sola ! No te puedes morir Eriol !"

"Mi niña… Tú no estas sola… Nos tienes a todos…"- la veía con ternura.

"Pero es que…"- la calla con uno de sus dedos y ella se limitó a bajar su melancólica mirada llena de lágrimas.

"Tomoyo…" - con su mano tocó la húmeda mejilla de la chica, quien alzo su vista y se topó con aquellos profundos y provocadores ojos zafiro- "No te preocupes… augh- decía al sentir una punzada- Todo estará bien… Te amo"- sentía abordándole la muerte y dándole una última sonrisa antes de dejar caer su mano humedecida por las tristes lágrimas que salían de los cautivadores y, ahora, melancólicos ojos amatistas de Tomoyo que resbalaban por sus mejillas, y cerrar para siempre del mundo mortal, de aquel bello mundo que llego a considerarlo así por conocerla, a ella, la luz de su vida, sus profundos ojos zafiro, dejando ir su alma hacia el cielo.

Tomoyo se sentía destrozada, con el corazón desgarrado, sabiendo que esas manos nunca más la volverían a acariciar y secar sus lágrimas, sabiendo que él jamás volvería sonreír y verla de aquella manera haciéndola sentir siempre deseada, sabiendo que ya nunca más estaría con ella, platicarían, reirían o se besarían. Sabiendo que el jamás regresaría a su lado…

El solo pensarlo le hizo mostrar su nombre, se arrodillo y abrazo a Eriol, llorando de amargura.

"Por mi culpa"- sollozó

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo…"- dijo Aiden con un tono de alegría que se reflejaba en su voz, mientras se acercaba a ella- Si me hubieras hecho caso, talvez ahora no estarías sufriendo.

"Maldito"- musitó- "ERES UN MALDITO FREDERICK !"

"Vaya Tomoyo, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a mi antiguo nombre."

"Es cierto, Frederick jamás sería capaz de tal atrocidad."

Aiden se paró frente a ella y la vio con antipatía-"Todo lo contrario mi querida Tomoyo, como crees que me recordó ! Digo además de ser mi reencarnación y siendo su antepasado el que me pudo despertar.

-Frederick el chico más ambicioso que he conocido, digo después de mí (_que vanidoso ¬¬_), digno de recibir todo el poder que quiere y que tu querida despreciaste al perdonarle la vida a aquel"- dijo con desprecio, señalando a Eriol.

Tomo a Tomoyo por el cuello, elevándola sin poder tocar el piso mientras que trataba de soltarse. En eso, una flecha le rasguñó la mejilla, Sakura, quien había invocado la carta Flecha le disparó a Aiden con sumo desprecio. Con su otra mano, Aiden rozó la cortada provocada por la flecha y su dedo pulgar se marco con sangre, le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Sakura mientras ella se preparaba para dispararle otra flecha, Aiden sonrió y ella al ver su sonrisa disparó su segunda flecha, impactándose contra el escudo que el había formado, se acercó a Tomoyo quien aún forcejeaba y después la arrojó al piso, cayendo cerca del báculo de Eriol, el cual por alguna razón, aún mostraba su verdadera forma.

"Mátenlos !"- ordenó.

Sus guardianes, quienes no tenían ningún rasguño y que al parecer sólo jugaban con ellos, brillaron de un intenso color dorado y se lanzaron contra ellos. Ahora, más que nunca, su presencia era más fuerte, insoportable; Sakura y los demás trataban de luchar contra ellos, pero el cansancio apenas les garantizaba poder esquivar sus ataques, utilizó la carta TIRO (_The Shot_) y esta logró atravesar con rapidez las alas de sus contrincantes, pero los huecos que esta les ocasionó fueron nada para ellos, pues sólo sacudieron sus alas y los huecos ya no estaban. Al ver esto, Sakura utilizó la carta FUEGO y Syaoran invocó al dios del Fuego, ambos le lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra los 3 guardianes, pero el fuego sólo rodeo su escudo y cuando los cubrió, Volt salió de entre las llamas, como si nada, tomo a Yue por las alas y lo azotó contra Cerberus, quien lanzaba su fuego contra el escudo que ellos habían puesto, ambos fueron lanzados un poco lejos pero regresaron para seguir peleando. De repente, el fuego desapareció y Dandelion e Inti los miraron de manera fría y les dispararon con sus técnicas especiales que ya habían preparado.

Tomoyo se levantó con el báculo de Eriol entre sus manos y Aiden se limitó a mirarla con tranquilidad y cierta burla.

"Tomoyo, que harás con él ? Tú no posees magia niña."

Tomoyo lo miró con decisión y debajo de sus pies apareció la insignia de Clow, Aiden la miró con extrañeza y le sonrió.

"Esto será interesante."

Aiden puso sus manos juntas y le lanzó un rayo rojo hecho de fuego, Tomoyo se limitó a mover un poco el báculo y el fuego chocó contra el escudo que ella había puesto. El se limitó a subir una ceja, entonces se escucharon los gritos de sus amigos al recibir las descargas por cada una de las marcas que tenían. Tomoyo volteó a verlos con preocupación y después ella se volvió para lanzarle con furia un rayo púrpura que salio del centro del Sol que adornaba el báculo, pero Aiden se limitó a mover su mano y el rayo chocó contra su escudo.

Detrás de él, caía Yue sobre la cúpula que bastante resistente logró soportar el impacto, Inti lo había lanzado con tal fuerza de su rayo que cayo sobre esta, de inmediato se reincorporó y voló hacia ellos para seguir peleando. Tomoyo se sintió culpable al ver el lamentable estado de Yue, sus ropas estaban, normalmente impecables, desgarradas y con sangre, tenía rasguños en la cara, en el pecho y en los brazos, estaba algo despeinado y cansado.

Pero el aspecto de los demás no era mucho mejor, Sakura llevaba ya de un tirante su blusa, una de sus mangas estaba desgarrada y la otra ya no estaba, del centro tenía una enorme cortada, ocasionada por Volt cuando ella trato de atacarlo y el le lanzó su mini esfera pero logró moverse a tiempo para esquivarla y el resultado fue que le cortara su blusa, no tenía sangre su blusa a pesar de los rasguños; Syaoran tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y muy pocos sangraron, su camisa estaba ya sin mangas y con una larga corta en la espalda, provocada por Inti al momento de atacar a Sakura con su rayo, fuera del pantalón que ya llevaba bastantes desgarres; Rubymoon quien era de ropas impecables como Yue, las llevaba bastante rotas; Cerberus y Spinelsun estaban algo lastimados, con rajadas en las patas y en algunas partes del cuerpo, ocasionados por Dandelion después de mandarles su mega esfera destructora; todos ellos estaban cansados, no sabían como derrotarlos y era desesperante ver que aquellos apenas tenían unos cuantos rasguños.

Dandelion logró lastimar de un brazo a Sakura y ella con su espada trató de lastimarla pero ella era muy rápida, aunque Yue la ayudara, eso no mejoraba mucho la situación. Volt lograba que Syaoran fallar sus ataques haciéndo que estos le llegaran a pegar a Cerberus, quien lo veía con enojo.

"QUE NO LE PUEDES PEGAR MOCOSO !"

"OYE A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO !"- replicó Syaoran en mismo tono.

Ambos lograron esquivar a tiempo la mini esfera de Volt y volvieron a atacarlo. Rubymoon y Spinelsun luchaban contra Inti quien, a pesar de ser un tigre esquivaba con mucha más agilidad sus ataques.

Aiden recibía ataques de Tomoyo una y otra vez pero el simplemente los desviaba, mientras que ella también recibía ataques de su parte pero cada vez que ponía su escudo, sus amigos sufrían las descargas que el les mandaba. Harto de cada ataque, puso su mano frente a ella y le disparó un rayo que llevaba al fuego, el agua, el viento, la tierra, la electricidad, el hielo, la oscuridad y la psicoquinesis, juntos con su deseo de venganza en contra de Clow le pegó de lleno en el pecho a Tomoyo, empujándola casi hasta la entrada a la mansión, a pesar de poner su escudo pero este no soportó tan elevada cantidad de energía. Tomoyo con un poco de dificultad, se levantó apoyándose en el báculo de Eriol que aún tenía en las manos y caminó lastimada hacia Aiden. Lo vio con enojo y le lanzó de nuevo su rayo quien se limitó a desviarlo con su mano, ella se sentía sin fuerzas a pesar de que sólo la hubieran atacado una sola vez, no podía entender como era posible que sus amigos soportaran las terribles descargas y siguieran peleando. Caminó hasta llegar junto al cuerpo inerte de Eriol, lo vio con tristeza y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas al verlo así.

"Tomoyo es hora de que te reúnas con tu amado"- le dijo con frialdad.

Le apuntó con su mano, primero la paralizo y después le lanzó un terrible ataque color dorado que la rodeo y todos sus poderes la rodearon, se encontraba dentro del torbellino que se alzaba hasta el cielo, sin dejarle un mínimo orificio para poder respirar, ella se estaba quedando sin aire, debía de encontrar una salida y rápido.

El torbellino era violento y la sofocaba poco a poco, sentía la respiración pesada, escuchaba el sonido de la batalla que se desarrollaba fuera de este y de repente, ya no pudo más, aguantar tanto era cansado, empezaba a ver oscuro, hasta que por fin, sintió que su cuerpo se libraba de un enorme peso, sentía que volaba y después escuchó que le hablaban, era una voz profunda y suave, exquisita al oído, pero no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, ella conocía bien esa voz, esa voz que muchas veces la despertó en la mañana, que le susurraba delicias al oído y cuyo dueño proporcionaba caricias con su boca; pero no podía ser, se supone que él ya no estaba.

"TOMOYO !"- gritó al verla dentro del torbellino y voló hacia ella.

Aiden la miró con malicia y le lanzó un rayo que Sakura esquivó con facilidad, se acercaba cada vez más al torbellino y cuando estuvo tan cerca como para estirar su brazo y tocarlo, este le lanzo un rayo que le dio en el pecho y la azotó contra una de las paredes que protegían el jardín.

"SAKURA !"- le llamó Syaoran.

"NO TE DISTRAIGAS."- gritó Volt

Lanzándole su mini esfera y arrojándolo también al piso, con tanta fuerza que rebotó sobre su pecho y cayó de espaldas a unos metros de Sakura. Ambos se levantaron de nuevo y Sakura invocó Espada y Syaroan viendo sus intensiones, se acercaron al torbellino y trataron de cortarlo pero este volvió a lanzarles un rayo, que los tumbó de nuevo. Aiden se limitó a mirarlos con desprecio, paralizó tanto a Sakura como a Syaoran, les dio varias vueltas y los azotó contra el montículo de la cúpula donde cayeron uno sobre otro.

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en el jardín de Aiden, ya no estaba atrapada dentro del torbellino, ya no se escuchaba la batalla, ni siquiera parecía estar en la Tierra, era un lugar diferente, con estrellas por todas partes en un cielo oscuro, y ahí frente a ella, una figura, un chico alto y apuesto de tez clara, cabello negro azulado y ojos zafiro, quien la miraba con alegría y tranquilidad. Al reconocerlo no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos.

"ERIOL!"- sollozó.

"Tomoyo"- dijo al momento de abrazarla- "Tomoyo"- y ella alzó su cara para toparse con los zafiros del chico- "Debes regresar, debes de ayudarlos"- decía con voz suave.

"NO QUIERO ! NO QUIERO VOLVER A PERDERTE !"

"Pero Tomoyo… Tú no me perdiste"

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

Rubymoon, Spinelsun, Cerberus y Yue estaban rodeados por los tres guardianes de Aiden, quienes los veían con diversión. Giraban a su alrededor, provocando un remolino que los encerraba más poco a poco, pero ellos lograron liberarse de él al girar en el sentido contrario. En eso, Dandelion, Inti y Volt los vieron con suspicacia y les lanzaron sus ataques especiales, que los guardianes lograron esquivar, debían de ser fríos y calculadores en ese momento, por que cualquier movimiento mal hecho, cualquier señal de debilidad, era un paso más hacia la muerte segura.

Aiden, despreocupado, también se elevó, siendo cuatro vs. cuatro, todos combatían con fiereza, esquivando y bloqueando ataques, lanzando y recibiendo ataques. El capricho de ser más fuerte en Aiden crecía y con él su sed de venganza, haciéndolo atacar con mayor ambición, obseso y corrompido por el poder, así es como el quedo reducido en su alma, a un alma inservible, un alma que nunca descansaría hasta conseguir lo anhelado, y lo peor, es que ya lo tenía, pero la misma ambición lo había cegado.

Siendo esta razón por la que el siempre estaría sediento sobre la tierra y derrotaría a sus oponentes aún a costa de su propia vida, siendo condenado por los crueles asesinatos que hizo.

FLASHBACK

"Clow quiero ser igual de fuerte que tú, mi mejor amigo, entiende que también deseo compartir ese enorme poder"- decía un chico de largos cabellos castaños.

"Mi buen amigo, el poder que yo tengo es mío por libre decisión de este yo nunca lo robe"-le contestó un Clow muy joven.

"Pero, es que… Tú no entiendes, no sabes que es ser el menor de todos y que te digan que simplemente eres bueno, que ojala fueras como ellos. No tienes idea de la presión que hay sobre uno !"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero no es razón para hacer algo desastroso. Nos vemos luego mi buen amigo"- le comentó y se despidió de él.

Más tarde esa noche…

"Álzate, mi fiel guardián, despierta que tu amo te lo ordena"- y la figura de una mujer de cabellos grises y ojos ámbar se alzó frente a él.

"Decidme amo, que he de hacer por usted ?"

"Ya lo sabrás"-le dijo con soberbia.

Durante esa noche, ellos atacaron primero a sus hermanos mayores, dueños del viento y el fuego, cortándoles la cabeza mientras dormían y depositando su cuerpo decapitado en la cúpula del jardín, mientras que sus cabezas le sirvieron para obtener sus poderes junto con la sangre que el necesitaba de ellos, la bebió y después durmió, ordenándole a Dandelion que vigilara, pero que no se dejara ver por nadie.

Y así 2 días pasaron, decidiendo que era tiempo de acabar con dos más de sus hermanos, pero no podía hacerlo con tanta libertad, ahora que eran cuidados por encantamientos de protección.

"Levántate, mi fiel guardián, despierta que tu amo te lo ordena"- y la figura de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de ágata roja se levantó frente a él.

"Decidme amo, mi misión y yo la haré gustoso"

"Ya lo sabrás"

Y esa misma noche, fueron al cuarto de sus hermanas, dueñas del agua y la tierra, las vio durmiendo, pacíficamente sin saber que la muerte les esperaba, y al cuarto le hizo un conjuro contra esos encantamientos, se decidió a matar primero a la tercera, degollándola rápidamente y poniendo su cabeza sobre un saco. Pero al ver a su otra hermana, se dio cuenta de que no podría matarla, pues le apreciaba más que su vida al igual que a Clow, decidió dejarla vivir y en vez de eso, tomó el cuerpo de su tercer hermana y fue al cuarto de su hermano, el quinto, siendo Aiden el sexto.

Sin embargo al llegar a su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba, se sintió presionado sabiendo que el, quien podía controlar a capricho de su mente las cosas y era buen ilusionista podría estar en cualquier sitio de la habitación. Por lo que, siendo dueño ya de 5 poderes, atacó el cuarto de su hermano dejando salir rayos en diferentes direcciones, que terminaron así 4 de ellos destrozando todo contra lo que chocaron, pero solo uno se detuvo frente a la ventana y de inmediato, frente a él, se materializó el cuerpo de un joven de cabello castaño, de no menos de 23 años y que miró a Aiden con recelo.

"Que has hecho Aiden ?"- quien se limitó a alzar una ceja- "Por que haces esto ?"

"Dandelion, quiero que deposites este cuerpo en la cúpula y que dejes la cabeza de mi hermana en mi cuarto- dijo tranquilamente mientras le entregaba ambos objetos- Volt, crea un escudo de protección, para así evitar que los demás magos vengan- el guardián asintió y ambos guardianes salieron de la habitación.

Su hermano lo veía atónito al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió que se le partía el corazón.

"Asesino"- le dijo.

"Adiós hermanito"- le contesto y le lanzó un rayo en el que contenía los 5 poderes.

Su hermano lo miró con enojo y detuvo el rayo con su mano, después le mandó una esfera púrpura que le pegó a Aiden con fuerza en el pecho, chocó contra la puerta y se limitó a verlo con frialdad, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color dorado y con ambas manos lazó una mega esfera que contenía los 5 poderes, su hermano puso su escudo pero esto no pudo protegerlo a tal magnitud de energía, por lo que lo golpeó terriblemente y lo azotó contra su ventana, rompiéndola y cayendo sobre la hierba bastante herido y débil por el golpe. Aiden caminó hacia él, alzó su espada y de un solo movimiento, de manera sutil, rápido y sin dolor, le cortó la cabeza. Depositó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cúpula y le entregó la cabeza a Dandelion, para después, caer inconsciente sobre la hierba. El desgaste físico y espiritual fue demasiado al utilizar los 5 poderes al mismo tiempo, pero por lo menos, ya sabía que era capaz de utilizarlos.

Durante un tiempo se mantuvo entrenando, para poder soportar los tantos poderes que ya poseía, volviéndose más fuerte por ellos cada día, deseando poder volver algún día a Japón, donde Clow su buen amigo, lo esperaba. Y como ya tan sólo quedaban su hermana y él, debía de estar con ella para protegerla del "asesino" y por cuestiones del destino, ella decidió irse de Inglaterra, ya no podía soportar aquel enorme peso de tristeza que le acompañaba cada día al despertar y saber que sus hermanos ya no estaban. Su hermano, como su protector, viajó con ella a Hong Kong, donde alegremente se encontraron con Clow.

"Debemos hablar de algo Clow"

"Sí dime, que ocurre"

"Es que, recordé lo que me dijiste de crear cartas y pensé, porque crear varias, si sólo necesito una. Piensa, una sola carta lo suficientemente fuerte como para aprender todo lo que sepamos, sería…"

"Una locura, no crees ?"

"Clow"

"No digo que este mal, pero una carta ? Sería imposible que alguien pudiera dominar tanto poder"

"No, yo se que habrá alguien…"

Un día, Aiden estaba buscando a su hermana y a Clow, y por alguna extraña razón, no los podía encontrar; entonces los vio, juntos en donde estaba el pozo, se acercó un poco a ellos, pero al ver la cara de su hermana cuando Clow le entregó aquel adorno, la ira lo invadió, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Clow paso cerca de él, lo miró con tristeza y siguió caminando, Aiden, fúrico lo siguió mientras le gritaba que se detuviera pero Clow no lo hizo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta la casa en la actualmente se encontraba viviendo Aiden.

"Aiden, debes detenerte, se que has matado a tus hermanos, se lo has hecho por poder, un poder que esta maldito por cada asesinato cometido, se lo que estas a punto de hacer, por eso te pido que te detengas y tal vez… No tenga que sellarte"- dijo en advertencia.

"Cállate ! Creía que eras mi amigo, mi hermano, pero me equivoqué. Tú sólo querías a mi hermana. Traidor !"

"Aiden, no juzgues sin saber, pues tus ojos pudieron haberte engañado"- sentenció y se fue.

Esa noche, Aiden, quien aún molesto y rabioso, sabiendo que su mejor amigo sólo quería a su hermana, era egoísta por no compartir su poder y estaba a punto de sellarlo, realizó un conjuro, con el cual creo una carta y un nuevo guardián, dejándoles indicaciones de que pronto despertarían y que no intervinieran durante su pelea contra Clow, así salió al patio de su casa donde Clow, ya lo esperaba.

Su mirada era triste, de inmediato le paralizó y Aiden se limitó a mirarlo con tranquilidad.

"Ya nos veremos, mi buen amigo"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Era inimaginable el poder que recorría su ser, por lo que su sola presencia sofocaba a seres mágicos, personas normales y animales, así como a la flora por igual.

·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´· .·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·.·´·

"Tomoyo… Debes regresar, tienes que ayudarlos."

"Pero"- sollozaba-" es que, no se como… No se que hacer"

Eriol la miro y le entrega una tarjeta- "Toma esto."

"Pero, sí, tiene mi nombre"- delineándolo con su dedo.

"Di su nombre y todo estará bien."

"Pero…"

"Tranquila"- dándole un tierno beso- "Todo estará bien."

El beso la dejo aturdida, con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo una enorme calidez dentro de su pecho. Recordando que fue lo último que Eriol le dijo, haciéndole recordar por que se lo dijo. Sentía como si cayera hacia el vacío y poco después comenzó a recordar en donde se supone que debería de estar, fue difícil el afrontarlo pues comenzó a sentir que sus extremidades no le respondían, el pecho lo sentía oprimido y le hacía respirar con dificultad, el escalofrío del torbellino le recorría por su espalda, dándole pequeños choques eléctricos que la hacían reaccionar de dolor poco a poco. Fue abriendo sus ojos, hasta recobrar por completo el sentido de la orientación, y en efecto se dio cuenta de que estaba aún dentro del torbellino, con el báculo de Eriol entre sus manos y suspendida a, mas o menos, 7 metros del suelo, sentía el oprimir en su pecho y recordó de nuevo la tarjeta que le había dado Eriol, pero suponía que era imposible tenerla en su mano. Separo poco a poco sus manos del báculo y entre ellas, algo doblada, aquella tarjeta que Eriol le había entregado, la vio con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que tenía su nombre escrito al final, era una carta. De repente la insignia de Clow apareció bajo sus pies y Tomoyo se sintió tentada a repetir el nombre de la carta.

"El Conocimiento"- recitó y una luz blanca la envolvió.

La atmósfera se volvió tensa, los guardianes de Aiden, de Sakura y de Eriol vieron hacia el torbellino, así como el mismo Aiden, quien al reconocer aquel poder sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella pero un campo de fuerza se alzó a su alrededor y Aiden chocó contra él, mandándolo lejos. El poder que despedía Tomoyo era increíble, no se podía comparar ni siquiera con el de Aiden, era insoportable. Los guardianes de Aiden, comenzaron a sentirse cansados y varios arañazos comenzaron a salir en sus brazos, en sus piernas, su cara, por todo el cuerpo; era obvio, que aquel poder invencible que alguna vez los mantenía vivos ahora les abandonaba.

-"AIDEN"- pronunció con voz doble, lo miraba desde abajo con la mirada centrada en él- "NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ELLOS TERMINEN COMO TÚ DESEAS."

"Vaya Clow, veo que aún no estabas muerto, ya se me hacía raro que hubieras muerto tan fácilmente."- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y parándose frente a ella- "Nunca pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo."

"No me retes Aiden."

"A no mi buen amigo, de eso te encargas bien tú."

Tomoyo estaba compartiendo su cuerpo con el alma de Eriol, por lo que ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo, eran uno. Eran uno en mente, pero eso no significaba que también fueran uno en alma.

Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a levantarse y sintieron que recuperaban sus fuerzas, el cansancio ya no se encontraba en sus cuerpos, así como en ellos, también en los guardianes cambiaba el aspecto. Un cambio que pasó del descuido a la perfección, del cansancio a la vitalidad, todo en un segundo, proporcionado por Eriol y Tomoyo, todo aquel poder provocado por una solo carta.

Aiden los miró con enojo y se lanzó contra Tomoyo, pero chocó contra el escudo que rápidamente puso. Desde el cielo, los guardianes veían aquello y no sabían si seguir peleando o detenerse, el poder de ambos personas era bastante parejo, aunque en sus guardianes no se reflejaran; más sin embargo, eso fue fácil decidirlo, pues Dandelion, Volt e Inti, volvieron a atacarlos, estaba con mayor fuerza que antes, pero Rubymoon, Spinelsun, Cerberus y Yue no se daban por vencidos. Aún podían esquivarlos con facilidad, cada ataque y cada golpe que daban, era pan comido para los guardianes de Aiden. Más sin embargo el cansancio se les empezaba a notar.

"Ya que tienes los conocimientos de mi carta, veamos que tanto aguantas."

Movió sus manos en círculos, las junto en el centro y de ellas salió un fulgor dorado, disparando directamente hacia Tomoyo, pero ella se limitó a mover un poco el báculo y el rayo se desvió hacia el cielo.

Sakura y Syaoran, miraban expectantes, no sabían muy bien que estaba pasando, como era que Tomoyo se había liberado y cómo es que ellos habían recuperado su energía. Vieron hacia el cielo, donde los guardianes peleaban y pudieron observar que Yue y los demás ya no estaban lastimados, se veían como si nada, mientras que los guardianes de Aiden, comenzaban a verse en un estado deplorable.

Yue, perseguía con fiereza a Volt, que le lanzaba lluvias y lluvias de esferas doradas para despistarlo. Yue, ya harto de estar jugando al gato y al ratón, le disparó una flecha, Volt se dio cuenta a tiempo y esta sólo alcanzo a atravesarle una de sus alas, pero ahora la flecha quedo atorada en ella, su ala ya no sanaba, en cambio, le hacía sentir dolor, y se dio cuenta que obviamente estaban perdiendo sus poderes.

"(Dandelion, Inti, No dejen que les disparen flechas o que los ataquen directamente)"- les advirtió Volt.

Los demás al darse cuenta de ello, decidieron atacarlos con mayor fuerza, no dejaban que escaparan, les hacían caer lluvias de esferas, Kero y Spinel les lanzaban sus rayos, mientras que Yue y Rubymoon les lanzaban flechas. La batalla ahora era justa, ahora aquellos también se lastimaban.

Mientras que abajo…

"No se muevan, Sakura y Syaoran, quédense donde están."

"E… Eriol ?"- dijo sorprendida Sakura.

"No se preocupen todo estará bien."

Tomoyo alzó el báculo y de la punta una esfera roja comenzó a salir, entonces le disparó a Aiden, quien puso un campo de fuerza, el rayo rebotó contra el escudo y le pegó a Tomoyo, haciéndola dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Sakura la vio preocupada y trató de ir hacia ella, pero Syaoran la tomó de la muñeca y se limitó a negar suavemente, en señal de que no se acercara.

Aiden la miró con frialdad, juntó sus manos y le disparó un rayo plateado, que atravesó su escudo y la lanzó 3 metros sobre la hierba y cayó con un sonido seco; Tomoyo se levantó con un poco de dificultad apoyándose en el báculo, el impacto de aquel rayo había sido demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo apenas lo soportó. Avanzó hacia Aiden lentamente, se paró a unos 2 metros de él, junto al cuerpo inerte de Eriol, y apoyó con fuerza el báculo en la tierra, se irguió a todo su metro sesenta y lo miró con dureza.

Ambos se miraron un instante, instante en el que pareció detenerse el tiempo, la insignia de Clow apareció bajo los pies de Tomoyo y así como la insignia de Aiden bajo los de él, para después atacarse, el juntando su poder en sus manos y ella juntándolo en lo alto del báculo, disparándolo hacia el oponente y ambos poderes chocando, manteniéndose mientras ambos dueños los alimentan para que derrote al otro. El poder de Aiden siendo mucho más grande, le empezaba a tomar ventaja, haciéndola retroceder un poco, pero Tomoyo no se dejaba, volvió a avanzar y puso más poder en su ataque, poniendo pareja la pelea. El choque de ambos poderes mostraba una luz rojiza y una luz plateada que deslumbraba a todo aquel que lo veía.

Mientras Aiden y Tomoyo se batían a duelo, en el cielo, una batalla también sucedía; los guardianes de Aiden eran perseguidos sin rencor, ya estaban bastante cansados y sus ropas estaban bastantes rasgadas, ya no sanaban sus heridas ni recuperaban su energía, todo eso se había ido cuando Tomoyo pronunció el nombre de la carta.

Volt les lanzaba una furiosa lluvia de mini esferas doradas mientras trataba de escapar de Rubymoon y Yue, pero sus oponentes parecían haber ganado velocidad, bastó solo un momento en el que se distrajera para que Yue lo atravesara con una de sus flechas en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y Rubymoon lo golpeará mandándolo directamente hacía la cúpula, cayendo en el montículo, donde Sakura lo vio inmóvil, algo impresionada abrazándose de Syaoran, esperando a que se levantara pero ya no lo hizo, se quedo ahí, tirado, inconsciente sobre la piedra.

Syaoran lo vio con desprecio, recordando todo lo que les hizo, deseando que estuviera muerto, pero no lo estaba, pudo ver que se movía un poco, se acercó a él lentamente, alzó su espada y de un tajo le cortó la cabeza, cayendo esta sobre el piso y desapareciendo, mientras que de su cuerpo emanaba un líquido dorado y se vertía hacia el canal que daba hacia los arbustos llenos de flores blancas que iban absorbiendo cada gota que pasaba por sus raíces. Sakura lo miraba atónita, sin poder creer todavía lo que Syaoran había hecho, se llevó una mano a la boca mientras el verdugo de su prometido se acercaba.

"Sakura…"- dijo despacio Syaoran.

"Que hiciste ?"- musito Sakura

"No, no lo sé. Simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo."

"Syaoran…"

"(Syaoran, Sakura… tápense los ojos, suceda lo que suceda, escuchen lo que escuchen, no se los destapen)"- les dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol.

"(Por que ?)"- preguntó Sakura

"(Nos explicarán luego)"- le aseguró Syaoran.

Syaoran se arrancó la manga que estaba casi intacta y le vendó los ojos a Sakura, después ella se arrancó un pedazo de blusa y se la entregó a Syaoran, vendándose los ojos y abrazando fuertemente a Sakura. El poder que despendían sus poderes era increíble, era como sentir un hueco en el estómago.

Inti peleaba contra Cerberus y Spinelsun, quienes lo perseguían con sus rayos mientras el los contraatacaba de igual manera, volaban alrededor de las habitaciones, las torres de mármol que se alzaban en forma de cruz haciéndoles señalar a los puntos cardinales; Spinel logró atravesarse a tiempo de esquivar un rayo de Inti, el tigre a pesar de haber perdido parte de sus poderes aún se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su compañera y en muchas mejores condiciones que Volt. Inti daba vueltas sin sentido, para cansarlos un poco y despistarlos un poco más, entre cada giro, cada caída en picada, cada movimiento significaba estar más cerca del contraataque o de la muerte. Pero el distraerse tiene su precio, creyendo que los había esquivado por completo, se mantuvo quieto un rato, esperando a que aparecieran para lanzarles su ataque; de repente, se escuchó algo por su espalda y al voltear, recibe el terrible golpe que le da Cerberus con su rayo en la cabeza, mientras que Spinelsun le lanza otro rayo y le da en las costillas, arrojándolo con fuerza sobre el montículo donde yacía el cuerpo degollado de Volt.

Sakura y Syaoran se sobresaltaron al escuchar el impacto del cuerpo de Inti al caer, Inti, aún no estaba muerto pero ya no podía moverse, estaba moribundo sobre el pecho de su compañero. Sakura se limitó a abrazarse más de Syaoran, mientres que él recargaba su rostro sobre su cabeza.

"(No puedo más… No tengo tanto poder…)"- decía con pesimismo Tomoyo.

"(Tomoyo tú puedes, no te dejes vencer)"- le animó Eriol

"(Eriol… Ya no se que hacer)"

"(Vamos, tú puedes, pon todas tus energías en ello)"

Tomoyo no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a resistir, parecía que el poder de Aiden era interminable, mientras que ella cada vez más le costaba sostenerse en pie, estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero sabía que no podía dejarse vencer, no por alguien así. Haciendo de nuevo pareja la pelea entre ambos.

Ya eran 4 contra una sola, pero ella, siendo la primera de los guardianes y la más fuerte, podía pelear a la vez contra los 4, le era más difícil esquivar cuatro ataques a la vez, pero ella seguía siendo rápida, entonces sintió una punzada en su pecho que la dejo sin aire, lo bastante indefensa para que Yue y Cerberus le dispararan al a vez, el primero con una flecha que le atravesó una de sus alas y el segundo le dio en el estómago con su rayo de fuego.

"(No… no puede ser)"- se decía Dandelion negando con la cabeza. Sintiendo el impacto del rayo de Spinelsun en su espalda- "AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh! (No es posible… Amo Aiden!)"- el poder que le quedaba acaba de desaparecer de ella- "(No, Amo Aiden!)"

Demasiado tarde, Rubymoon la tomó de las alas, le dio varias vueltas y Dandelion se desprendió de sus alas, y esta cayó con fuerza contra el montículo en el que ya se encontraban Volt e Inti, fue tal la fuerza con la que cayó que se rompió el cuello y a Inti le rompió la columna, terminando así con su agonía.

Yue, Rubymoon, Cerberus y Spinelsun, bajaron a tierra junto a Sakura y Syaoran.

"(Ya pueden quitarse la venda)"- les indicaron Tomoyo y Eriol.

Ambos lo hicieron, y descubrieron ante ellos los cadáveres de Volt, Inti y Dandelion, los miraron con rencor y se acercaron al montículo, Sakura transformó su báculo en espada y le cortó la cabeza a Inti, la cual cayó en la hierba y desapareció, a su vez, Syaoran también le cortó la cabeza a Dandelion la cual también despareció al tocar tierra. Las flores comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color dorado y por lo llenas que ya estaban comenzaron a gotear, la sangre de los guardianes eran su alimento. Después Sakura y Syaoran voltearon hacia Yue y los demás, sus ojos se mostraban vacíos, sus rostros sin expresión alguna, caminaron hacia ellos, empuñando con fuerza sus espadas, para después atacarlos.

"(Yue,Rubymoon hagan que suelten sus espadas) Maldita sea Aiden, tu pelea es contra mí no contra ellos !"

"Ah, no Clow, ellos también están involucrados contigo. Y gracias a ellos conseguiré lo que necesito para vencerte."- le repondió con sobervia.

"QUE !"

Yue y Rubymoon esquivaban los ataques de Sakura y Syaoran, quienes atacaban de manera más certera cada vez. Entonces Cerberus golpeó a Sakura en la espalda, haciéndola caer y soltando su espada, para después sentir el filo de la espada de Syaoran que le atravesaba una de sus patas delanteras haciéndolo rugir de dolor. A lo que Spinelsun golpeó con la cabeza a Syaoran en las costillas, haciéndole caer y soltando su espada.

"Kero!"- dijo la esmeralda al ver su pata ensangrentada- "Estas bien ?"

"No te preocupes, no me paso nada."- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Syaoran"- se acercó a el, quien se tocaba las costillas con una mano, y le ayudó a levantarse.

En eso, parecía que Tomoyo estaba ganando la pelea pues el poder que lanzaba Aiden era cada vez menor, acercándose cada vez más a él, casi desapareciendo. Entonces comenzó a sentirse frío y el oscuro cielo, se nubló cada vez más, Aiden alzó la vista y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad de color dorado, empujó sus manos hacia enfrente y de ellas salió tal cantidad de energía que a Tomoyo le hizo retroceder. Syaoran al verlos, se levantó, sujetó su espada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aiden.

"Syaoran !"- le llamó su prometida

"DIOS DEL VIENTO, VE!"- dándole en la espalda a Aiden, quien parecía inmutarse.

Sakura al verlo, se puso a lado de él- "VIENTO, AGUA, FUEGO, TIERRA!"- lanzándole los cuatro poderes elementales hacia su espalda, pero el seguía sin inmutarse.

Cerberus y los demás se pusieron a su alrededor y le lanzaron sus poderes, Aiden se limitó a empujar más haciendo que su poder creciera y que el de Tomoyo fuera desapareciendo. Los demás seguían atacándolo, pero el ya harto desplegó un escudo que al toque, lanzó a los guardianes hacia las paredes del jardín, dejándolos inconscientes. Pero Sakura y Syaoran siguieron gracias al escudo que se formó sobre ellos.

"(Es imposible… Es muy poderoso… No puedo contra él… No yo sola)"- Tomoyo se sentía desanimada al ver que Aiden contraatacaba con facilidad.

"(Pero Tomoyo… Tú nunca has estado sola)"- le aseguró Eriol

La insignia de Clow bajo sus pies brilló con intensidad y del cuerpo inerte de Eriol, se irguió una figura muy alta, tomando forma, dejando ver sus ojos zafiro y su cabello negro azulado, sus ropas rasgadas y una suave sonrisa. La miró con alegría, la rodeó con sus brazos y sujetó junto con ella el báculo, haciendo crecer el poder dirigido en contra de Aiden, pero aún era insuficiente. Syaoran y Sakura al ver aquello, se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin darse cuenta, habían detenido su ataque pero poco después reaccionaron y siguiendo el ejemplo de Eriol y Tomoyo, Syaoran rodeó con sus brazos a Sakura mientras ella sujetaba firmemente su báculo, ambos atacaron así a Aiden, quien al sentir el golpe del ataque, separó sus manos y a cada lado le lanzaba su ataque, el ataque cobraba mayor fuerza y parecía como si Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, fueran escoria, sus poderes simplemente fueran nada.

Los guardianes se levantaron un poco aturdidos después de la descarga que les atravesó, vieron los esfuerzos de sus amos, era obvia la diferencia de poderes a pesar de ser 2 contra 1. Spinelsun y los demás se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, los guardianes de Sakura fueron a su lado, así como los de Eriol. Entonces se limitaron a mirarlos con gentileza, para después ser absorbidos por los báculos de ambos dueños, haciendo cambiar su forma y reforzando de esta manera su poder.

El poder de los guardianes y el de los dueños hizo la segura diferencia, esa diferencia entre vivir y morir, el poder lanzado por ambos lados creció un poco más, pero Aiden parecía no tener límites y les atacó con mayor fuerza. Sus poderes parecían al límite.

Y como si hubiera sido una llamada, a cada alma que en ese momento se encontraba con vida en el jardín, sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo y sintieron una enorme calidez que les invadió por completo, haciéndoles apreciar aquel sentimiento que les hizo ser amigos y encontrar a esa persona ideal para ellos, haciéndoles contar con alguien a su lado y que jamás se sintiesen solos. El poder despedido de ambos báculos brillo con intensidad y Aiden sin poder contra restarlo, sin poder soportarlo, fue aplastado por ambos poderes, destrozando su cuerpo, su mente y por último su alma, que desde hace mucho había sido destrozada por su ambición y su sed de venganza, por su egoísmo. Terminando así con aquella amenaza. Sakura y Syaoran cayeron de rodillas y vieron con tristeza a su amiga, mientras que Yue y Cerberus regresaban a su forma original, igual que Rubymoon y Spinelsun. Y Tomoyo quien también cayó de rodillas, vio a su lado el cuerpo inerte de Eriol y su corazón se encogió de dolor estallando en lágrimas.

"Eriol"- musitó Tomoyo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Ouch…

Se escuchó junto con un golpe sobre la hierba al caer el cuerpo de Eriol sobre esta, el báculo de Aiden que le había atravesado, ahora desaparecía, así como los cuerpos de Dandelion, Inti y Volt que se encontraban sobre el montículo, las flores regresaron a su color blanco, desapareciendo el río dorado originado por la "sangre" de los guardianes, al igual que la carta que Tomoyo utilizó para obtener aquellos increíbles poderes, pero que se habían desvanecido en el momento en que Aiden murió por completo.

Tomoyo al escuchar el quejido, alzó la vista y lo vio, a él, a Eriol, quien se levantaba de la hierba, y se abalanzó sobre él.

"ERIOL !"

Syaoran y Sakura voltearon a verlos sorprendidos y corrieron alegres hacia ellos. Eriol abrazaba con dulzura a su prometida mientras que ella se aferraba a él con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

"Tomoyo, me alegró de que estés bien"- Eriol dijo, sonriéndole de manera tierna.

"Pero tú…"-dijo Syaoran señalándolo.

"No, sólo transferí mi alma al cuerpo de Tomoyo, mi cuerpo sufrió un mínimo daño a cambio de eso."

"Nos preocupaste a todos !"

"Bueno sí, pero de otra manera como haberle ganado."

"Lo bueno es que ya terminó todo."- dijo Sakura con alivio.

"Sí, ya termino todo."- le aseguró Eriol.

"Sí."- los trigueños asintieron.

"Tomoyo… Lista para volver a casa ?"- preguntó Eriol.

"Sí"-le respondiócon tristeza.

"Qué pasa ? Por que la cara triste ?"

"Es que… No pude grabar nada de esto"- dijo con una mano en su mejilla.

A lo que todos la miraron sorprendidos y se limitaron a reír.

"No te preocupes, ya tendrás mucho que grabar el día de la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, así como en la nuestra"- ambos se miraron con dulzura.

"Y por cierto Eriol, que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirle a Tomoyo ?"- le preguntó Sakura intrigada.

"Ah, pues que la amo."- le respondió con una sonrisa.

¬¬…………. Fin

* * *

Este es el fin de mi primer fic (que publico claro esta :P), a lo mejor la arruiné el final con esa respuesta pero es que fue el final que se me ocurrió, aunque realmente de que otra manera lo hubiera acabado. Perdón por tardarme tanto pero es que había muchas ideas en mi cabeza que decían "Yo primero" pero tuve que decidir entre una de ellas hasta que quedo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado… o por lo menos los haya entretenido un poco, nos vemos en otros fics. 

Gracias a todos ustedes que han leído mi fic, pero que no han dejado Review ¬¬ y también gracias a todos los que me dejaron tan siquiera un review (uno vale para seguir ;) )

Zashi18: espero te haya gustado este chap, y perdon por mandarte al hospital, no fue mi intención :p Y si, creo que voy a hacer epílogo, y si voy a hacer otras historias, grax por tu interés. Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap anterior, que bonito es que digas todo lo que sentiste, eso me inspira mucho, no por lo malo, sino que por lo que dice. Gracias por tus Reviews niña.

Pily-chan: aquí esta el final, espero te haya gustado, no me mates… Aún esta vivo y guapo y lindo y bu-bueno… Gracias por tu Review.

Nos vemos y Gracias por leer mi fic "La mejor magia es siempre Amor" bye.

Lebel27


	13. Epílogo

_Hola a todos, este es el tan esperado epílogo de mi primer fic y de hecho el primero que hago :P. Espero les guste y perdón por la espera, pero vale la pena. Así que aquí esta realmente el último capítulo, por así decirlo. Y hay una sorpresita después del epílogo, un pequeño diálogo. Nos vemos luego. Sayonara, Disculpen la demora._

* * *

EPÍLOGO

……

……...

O REC

Parpadeaba en la pantalla a color de la pequeña cámara de video que llevaba Tomoyo entre las manos. La chica de tez pálida con el cabello recogido de tal manera que la hacía ver sumamente elegante, portaba un vestido largo con corte en V por la parte de atrás y de un suave color fiusha que enmarcaba perfectamente su esbelta figura y guantes blancos que tapaban parte de sus brazos, se acercaba sigilosamente hasta una puerta, que al empujarla suavemente, crujió al abrirse, dejando ver aquel bello cuerpo trigueño que se iluminaba por la luz de las ventanas y dejaba observar con claridad la belleza de sus atributos bajo la transparente ropa de seda que la cubría. Sakura se miraba ante el espejo, un poco sonrojada al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, sin sospechar que alguien más la veía.

"Que linda te ves Sakura"- dijo una maravillada Tomoyo

"Tomoyo!"- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- "Casi me matas de un susto!"- de repente se puso completamente roja al darse cuenta de que era filmada-"Tomoyo apaga eso! No…"- decía tratando de taparse con las manos-" No me filmes en esta situación!"

"Ay Sakura…"- le dijo con una pequeña risita- "No tienes por que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo, si es perfecto"

"No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo! Me da pena que me filmes así!"

Tomoyo se ríe de nuevo- "No. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que le muestre este video a Syaoran!"

"O a mí hermano en el peor de los casos!"

"Descuida eso no pasará"- le sonríe de manera pícara-"Bueno, al menos tu hermano no lo verá"

"Tomoyo!"

"Tranquila… Estoy más que segura que Li quedará más que encantado con este video. Por cierto, no quieres que te ayude a arreglarte?"

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa sincera- "Claro"

"Debes de estar muy emocionada"- dijo Tomoyo al dejar su cámara de video sobre la repisa que se encontraba a lado del espejo- "Digo, una se casa solo una vez en su vida…"

"O varias veces dependiendo de quien seas"

"Es verdad"- ambas rieron al unísono y después Tomoyo recargó su mejilla sobre la sien de Sakura-"Me alegro que seas feliz"

"Y yo me alegro que tu también lo seas."- viéndola a través del espejo-"Recuerdas aquel día en el parque?"

Tomoyo asiente con dulzura.

FLASHBACK

Una joven de unos 15 años, de cabello azabache, piel pálida y ojos amatistas, con un vestido azul que resaltaba su bello cuerpo en desarrollo, esperaba en el parque Pingüino; ella se mecía suavemente mientras que el aire jugaba suavemente con su melena. Tomoyo había hecho una decisión importante, debía decirle a esa persona sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque ella no podía ocultarlos más, era difícil pero era necesario.

Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos, puesto que ella ha estado esperando a que Sakura llegara. De repente, escucha el ansioso grito de Sakura que la llamaba. Viendo como llegaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa y vestida con una blusa rosa con escote a los hombros y una falda blanca de tablones.

"TOMOYO¡"- dijo agitando su mano-" TOMOYO!"- Tomoyo la miró desde el columpio- "Perdón por el retraso"

"No te preocupes"

"Qué ocurre?"- dijo preocupada

"Sakura... Yo. Debo decirte algo, algo muy importante "

"Qué es?"

"Sakura..." - la miró con sus bellos ojos amatistas-"Yo..." - sus mejillas a se tornaron en un suavemente tono rosado y Sakura amablemente le tomo las manos.

"Sabes, que puedes decirme cualquier cosa"

"Sakura..."

"Dime"

"Quiero decirte... Quiero decirte... que... "- Sakura miraba expectante provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran en un rojo más intenso -"Yo..." - Tomoyo apretó sus puños y se cerró fuertemente sus ojos - "Sakura, Yo... Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho"

"Eh?"

"Yo, te amo, de verdad te amo"

"Tomoyo…"-Sakura la ve con amabilidad-"Sabes algo, Yo también te amo, pero... No crees que lo que sientes por mí quizá es porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntas? Quiero decir, nosotros somos como hermanas, quizás, el amor que sientes hacia mí es puramente fraternal "- ella le sonrie con dulzura- "Tomoyo, sabes lo que siento por Syaoran y también por Yukito. No crees que el amor que siento ¿por Yukito, es parecido al que sientes por mí?"

"Sakura, Yo..."

Tomoyo no pudo acabar porque de súbito, Sakura la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Tomoyo se sentía extraña, no sentía deseo ni ansiedad, quedo anonadada, provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás.

"Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa pícara.

"Es solo que, Yo... no puede sentir, no sentí emoción alguna" - ella dijo un poco desconcertada -"Me sentía rara"

"Tomoyo... ¿Qué sentías entonces?"

"No lo sé, me sentía confundida y de cierta manera, decepcionada" - ella sonrió y entonces entendido todo, abrazando con fuerza a Sakura- "Gracias amiga, muchas gracias por hacerme notar mis verdaderos sentimientos"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Supongo que eso jamás se lo habrás comentado a Syoran"- le dijo de manera pícara.

"Nop, te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado de habérselo dicho"

"Probablemente aún así se estarían casando"

Ambas rieron y se vieron a través del espejo.

"Tomoyo… Gracias por estar conmigo"- tomándole la mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro. Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente y la besó en la frente. –"Por cierto… Le contaste de esto alguna vez a Eriol ?"

"Pues…"- Tomoyo dejo salir una risita nerviosa.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

Mientras en otro cuarto dentro de la misma iglesia.

"Tranquilo Li"- le decía un chico de tez pálida, cabello negro azulado y con lentes sobre sus ojos zafiros, a un chico de cabello café oscuro, ojos cafés y tez trigueña; a quien miraba con atención pues este estaba dando vueltas en círculos- "Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien"- le decía con una sonrisa

"Si claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, como no te casas hasta dentro de un mes!"- le dijo a Eriol volteando a verlo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hace apenas 1 mes que habían peleado contra Aiden y el estaba más que seguro que ya nada lo pondría en tensión (_Seee como no! ¬¬_) Pero por lo visto, no recordaba que se iba a casar con la mujer –para él- mas bella de todas, el tan sólo pensar que definitivamente sería ahora su esposa, sería suya para siempre, lo ponía en extrema tensión, casi comiéndose las uñas de los pies porque simplemente, cada vez que trataba de comerse la de las manos era como corretear a un perro, pues Eriol le había lanzado un hechizo para que cada vez que acercara las manos a su boca estas se movieran como locas desesperadas tratando de separarse de él, por lo que desistió en seguir haciéndolo.

Por fin, iban a casarse y ahora estaban pasando la media hora más angustiante de toda su vida, el corazón le latía con fuerza, respiraba deprisa y sudaba cual cascada por lo que muchas veces tuvo que cambiar de camisa para no dejarla con olor a sudor, pero al final opto por caminar sin camisa y con el simple pantalón de vestir de color negro que aún se encontraba si ajustar por lo que le hacía ver sumamente sexy (_yaa, como quisiera un novio así ¬¬_)

"Pues en realidad es cuando regresen de su luna de miel porque…… Deja de hacer eso que me estas mareando!"- le decía Eriol con fastidio.

"Oh, mmm, lo siento"- dejando de dar vueltas- "Bueno dime porque se van a casar cuando Sakura y yo regresemos y no en la fecha que tenían prevista?"

"Por que… pues, es que, Tomoyo esta embarazada"- provocando un suave rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Syaoran se había quedado con los ojos como plato y la boca abierta de par en par, apenas capaz de creer aquello que había escuchado; para después mostrar una sonrisa malvada y finalmente reírse a carcajadas.

"Pero que… Tontos… Como es posible, como es posible… que"- la risa era incontenible por lo que le era difícil terminar la oración.

"Cállate, que tal si te hubiera pasado a ti!"

Al escuchar esto, de inmediato se le detuvo la risa y se quedo completamente congelado de solo pensar lo que hubiera pasado de ser así. Enfrentar a tal responsabilidad, si se la había imaginado pero una vez casado claro esta, no antes, es por eso que siempre había sido muy precavido; pero quizás el reto más difícil siempre sería el hecho de enfrentar y complacer a su cuñado, lo que hasta ahora le había costado más trabajo inclusive que pedirle matrimonio a Sakura.

"Bueno, pero… No paso. Además, yo pensé que estarías contento con la noticia"

"Y lo estoy, en verdad! Me encanta la idea de ser papá, aunque sea antes de nuestra boda, pero… Ay una duda que aún se mantiene dentro de mi cabeza"

"Te refieres a Aiden"- a lo que Syaoran se recargó sobre el hombro de Eriol- "Yo creo, que aún estando bajo el control de Aiden, ella jamás te sería infiel. Por muy enojada que haya estado. Daidouji no hace tonterías por despecho"- a lo que Eriol lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido- "Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, no crees que se te entregó, sabiendo que tu eres la persona que más la ama y el único que merece tenerla, ella es muy generosa y bastante sensata, no sería capaz de tal bajeza. Aún cuando se deshizo de sus propios sentimientos, aún cuando sentía aquella rabia, no dudo ni por un momento que ella pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, sobretodo ese tipo de cosas. Así que, de ser tú, yo no estaría tan preocupado, verás en cuanto nazca que es más parecido a ti que a él"- lo que provocó una mirada fulminante de parte de Eriol- "Hombre! que lo digo por que es verdad. Se acostaron no? Bueno, es más lógico que el niño sea tuyo y no de él, además, ya le preguntaste ?"- y Eriol se limitó a negar con la cabeza- "Entonces no saques conclusiones apresuradas"

"Tienes razón, pero es que, por un momento, tenía muchísimo miedo de que ese niño no fuera mío"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y a todo esto, como sabes que ella esta embarazada ?"- provocando una risita nerviosa por parte de Eriol.- "Hmmm ¬¬, y por cierto, que paso con aquella mujer?"

"Te refieres a Kaho?"- a lo que Syaoran asintió- "Pues, pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros, una de ellas fue que encontró las cartas de Sakura y de Tomoyo, y la verdad al ver las de Sakura no dijo nada, pero vio las de Tomoyo y pues… Ya te imaginarás, me hizo toda una escena, pero después arreglamos las cosas. El tiempo pasó y nos dimos cuenta de que simplemente, lo nuestro no podía ser, no tanto por la diferencia de edades, sino por el hecho de que no siempre, o mas bien, casi nunca estábamos de acuerdo en algo, así que dejamos las cosas por la paz antes de que todo acabara mal"

"Oh… Y esa mujer vino a la boda?"

"Pues Sakura la invitó, tu que crees?"

"Ush"

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

La iglesia estaba decorada con listones blancos que colgaban desde el candelabro hacia las esquinas de las bancas, sobre el pasillo por donde debía de pasar la novia, el tapete escarlata decoraba el bello piso de mármol plateado y al pasar sobre este, una pequeña niña de unos 6 años, vestida de blanco con dos colitas y zapatos de charol, tiraba pétalos rosados y blancos que caían con descuido sobre el tapete. Mientras que Sakura, eufórica y expectante al ver aquel apuesto chico del tuxido negro junto al altar, era guiada por su hermano hasta el altar donde ya la esperaba Syaoran con una gran sonrisa, en parte nervioso en parte emocionado, al verla así de bella, con aquel hermoso vestido que sólo la hacia ver más bella, con un bouquet de sakuras y el velo transparente que delicadamente cubría su rostro.

El ambiente era matizado por una tenue luz que atravesaba las ventanas de vidrio de mil colores que llevaban un moño blanco en lo alto del marco, y por el suave aroma a rosas que desprendían las flores a los lados de las bancas y que adornaban en forma de U el altar donde se encontraban las damas de honor- Tomoyo (_y su cámara ºnn_), Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Meiling- vestidas de fuisha, embelezadas por la belleza del lugar; así como los hombres de confianza- Eriol, Yamasaki, Yukito y Touya- que usaban un tuxido negro con un moño azul marino. La sala era amplia y decorada estilo romántico, haciendo ver el lugar, diseñado perfectamente para aquella ocasión.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

Después de los votos matrimoniales, donde Touya se puso muy quisquilloso al momento de darle los anillos de boda a Syaoran, un detalle que Tomoyo no olvido grabar, la ceremonia de bodas tuvo lugar en un amplio atrio cercano al bosque de Tomoeda, donde hubo brindis por los novios, pastel -decorado con bellas rosas en tonos pastel, de tres pisos y que en lo alto, mostraban una bella foto de Sakura y Syaoran recién tomada después de su boda- donde Kero agarró el pedazo más grande que encontró y se escondió debajo de la mesa, donde también se encontraba Spinel y quien con frecuencia trataba de evadir las insistencias de Kero; lanzamiento del bouquet, el cual se lo ganó Tomoyo quien se despegó 10 segundos de su cámara y Eriol se dispuso a grabarla; el lanzamiento del liguero, donde Eriol y Yukito, sin querer lo agarraron al mismo tiempo; el balz, donde Touya hacia constantes muecas al ver a su hermana en brazos de su ahora hermano político, pero que se vio continuamente asediado por Nakuru, con su vestido azul cielo y un moño de tocado, para que bailara con ella o por lo menos, para hacerlo levantarse y ella se le colgara del cuello; y por último, la "huída" por parte de los novios a mitad de la fiesta para festejar su luna de miel. (_Ya se imaginarán como se puso Touya cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana no estaba :P_)

La fiesta siguió y siguió, y cuando casi todos se habían ido, salió de entre la espesura del bosque, Spinel lanzando rayos por doquier debido al terrible embriago ocasionado por Kero al empujarle, literalmente, un enorme pedazo de pastel y después otro y otro, hasta que la parte superior del pastel estaba vacía. Y poco después se quedo dormido en el regazo de Eriol, mientras que Yue le daba una seria reprimenda a Kero por la tontería que hizo y provocando que varias mesas estuvieran volcadas.

 STOP

Parpadeó en la pantalla de la cámara de video de Tomoyo. Mientras esta la guardaba cuidadosamente en su estuche y miraba hacia el cielo cuajado de estrellas, siendo abrazada por el amor de su vida, Eriol, embelezados por la calidez del cuerpo de ambos y la bella noche que los resguardaba. Ahora sólo faltaban ellos, ser felices para siempre, siendo uno del otro por siempre.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

"MAMA ! MAMA !"- gritaba una pequeña de tez pálida, largos cabellos negro azulados y ojos amatistas, con un bello vestido amarillo, de no más de 3 años; mientras corría por el jardín hacia el kiosco que se encontraba en el centro de este, se tallaba un poco los ojos de los que salían pequeñas lágrimas- "MAMI!"- al llegar al kiosco, chocó contra un par de bellas piernas pálidas que se encontraban cubiertas por un vestido azul sencillo, la pequeña se recostó sobre ellas y se abrazó a la cintura de su madre- "Mamá, Kurogane me esta molestando!"

"Kurogane"- le dijo de manera suave una bella mujer de ojos amatistas, largo y rizado cabello azabache recogido en una cola alta y tez pálida, que acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña, al ver a su hijo mayor, un chico de unos 5 años de tez pálida, cabello azabache y ojos zafiro que se acercaba con los brazos en la nuca- "No molestes a tu hermana"

"No le hice nada!"

"Aja, entonces porque Souma se vino a quejar?"

"Es que… Yo"

"Sí?"

"Yo nada más le dije que no le diera cosas dulces a Spii y como no me quería hacer caso, pues, le dije que el señor del armario se la iba a llevar ¬¬"

"Kurogane, sabes bien que eso espanta a tu hermana aunque no sea verdad."- su hijo se limitó a mover los hombros- "Souma, es verdad que le ibas a dar cosas dulces a Spinel?"

La pequeña se seco los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "Sí"

"Sabes bien que el no debe de comer cosas dulces"

"Pero es que…"

"Aunque tú hermano te diga que si puede, sabes bien que no puede"- Kurogane miró a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos, y Tomoyo se limitó a sonreir- "Ahora niños, no le den cosas dulces a Spinel o se pondrá ebrio, entendieron ?"- y ambos asintieron con una sonrisa- "Bueno, y díganme, en donde esta su padre?"

"A pues…" /"Él…"

"Salió a la tienda"/ "Esta durmiendo"- ambos hermanos se miraron y comenzaron a pelear.

"Ya vez Kurogane, no puedes ocultar nada!"

"Pero que dices, si tu eres la que va de chismosa con mamá!"

"No es verdad!"

"Claro que si lo es!"

"No es cierto"

"Si es cierto"

"Haber, haber. Tranquilos, si su papá salió a comprarme algo por que me lo ocultan?"

"Es que…"- le dijo un pensativo Kurogane

"Es una sorpresa mami"- le respondió Souma

"Ya vez! No puedes mantener nada en secreto!"

"Bueno, al menos no le estoy diciendo mentiras!"

"A quien llamas mentiroso!"- Souma se limitó a sacarle la lengua provocando que Kurogane la persiguiera.

"Ya niños ya"- tomando a sus hijos por uno de sus brazos y caminando hacia la casa- "Bueno, el que sea o fuera una sorpresa de cualquier manera me iba a enterar no? Además, se puede saber por que tanto secreto?"

"Es que…"- se quedo pensando Souma

"Bueno, mejor no me digan o arruinarán la sorpresa que me va a dar su padre"- ambos niños sonrieron mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la mano de su madre.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 6 años desde aquel suceso y Tomoyo se volvió de una bellísima jovencita, a una hermosa mujer con dos hijos a los que quería con toda su alma, y a pesar de los años, ella se volvía cada día más hermosa y ni que decir del embarazo, pues le sentó como anillo al dedo. Era una diseñadora de modas exitosa y de alguna manera, había logrado convencer a Eriol de que se encargara de la empresa de su madre. Eriol, su esposo, al que amaba desde antes de darse cuenta de que así era y al cual amaba a cada día que pasaba, un hombre que con el paso de los años no cambió en lo absoluto, se veía más maduro y mucho más atractivo, que ahora compartía su vida con las personas que más ama en su vida.

Parecía lejano aquello que ocurrió hace 6 años, al recordarlo, parecía como si le hubiera pasado a alguien más y ellos sólo hubieran estando viendo aquel suceso, pero lo único que les recordaba que era real siempre sería una sola foto, tomada aquel mismo día a su regreso a Tomoeda, donde aparecían con la ropa rasgada, despeinados, algo sucios y cansados, pero eso sí, muy felices al saber que todo aquello había terminado y les había servido para reforzar su amistad y su amor hacia las personas más importantes en su vida.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

"(No puedo creerlo, esto debe de ser un sueño)"- pensaba una bella joven de tez pálida, ojos amatistas y cabello azabache mientras se miraba frente a un espejo, en el cual podía reflejarse su bella figura luciendo tan elegante vestido que había diseñado unas semanas antes a su boda.

Su boda, ahora era su turno de caminar ante el altar y aguardar al famoso "Sí acepto" que debería pronunciar para asegurar sus votos matrimoniales y unir sus vidas para siempre, si eso es lo que más quería ahora, pero por alguna razón se sentía desconsolada, probable reacción al recordar lo que con tanta preocupación había guardado para que al final el ya lo supiera. Su pregunta siempre sería: "¿Cómo lo supo?" y talvez jamás lo sabrá, tal vez sólo con el tiempo lo descubra.

FLASHBACK

Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala de estar de su mansión, estaba dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la mesa de centro. Debía de decirle a Eriol, ya era hora, en este momento, antes que se notará, antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera, debía de ser ya. Pero como ? He ahí la cuestión, todo el día se la paso dando vueltas y de arriba abajo por toda la casa, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo. Decirle que estaba embarazada, que era suyo, que no dudara de nada. Razón por la cual aquel día, se la paso evadiéndolo y Eriol al darse cuenta, decidió salir un momento para dejarla respirar en paz.

Sin embargo, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo, tenía demasiado miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a la aceptación, miedo al abandono, pero más que nada miedo a decírselo. No sabía como lo aceptaría, pensaría que es de Aiden, pensaría miles de cosas y tal vez ninguna tan cerca de la verdad como la que ella sabía.

Que iba a decirle, que se aplazara la boda un poco más! No, jamás podría! El nunca lo aceptaría, creería que no lo ama, creería que no esta lista; y cuando se empezara a notar, seguro la mandaría a volar, la rechazaría y le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo, pero debía de decirle si no quería que aquello sucediera.

Esa noche se habían citado en la sala, pues al día siguiente harían numerosas visitas a varios lugares que tenían que ver con su boda. Una boda que ya se había aplazado por 1 mes y medio mas, por razones estúpidas que lograba sacar en último momento, como por ejemplo, que debían de esperar a que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieran ya bien establecidos, o que debía de asistir con su madre a una junta de su compañía, desde cuando hacía eso se preguntaba, y la última, se las arregló para que hicieran un desfile de modas y debía de ir hasta allá y quedarse por lo menos una semana para estar segura de que todo estaba bien. Pero ya era demasiado, un mes mas y no sólo su relación acabaría sino que su embarazo comenzaría a notarse.

Muy a pesar de todo esto, Eriol se mostró comprensivo en cada momento, no se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo y trataba de asistir a cualquier cosa que ella debería de hacer, jamás le reclamó ni mucho menos le mandaba indirectas, se la pasaba de lo mas tranquilo, quizás es por eso que Tomoyo se encontraba tan estresada, por que no podía entender el por que Eriol se encontrara tan calmado y no le decía nada cuando ya habían aplazado tanto su boda.

En eso, se escuchó el timbre por toda la casa, provocando un sobresalto a Tomoyo. Eriol no había regresado en todo el día, por lo que supuso que el podía estar molesto, abrumado, desesperado o en el peor de los casos, completamente calmado.

"(Es ahora o nunca!)"- pensó, al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y abrió la puerta- "Hola Amor"

"Hola mi cielo, como estas?"- decía Eriol al recorrerla con la mirada- "(Cada día te sienta mejor el embarazo) Te traje este osito, espero te guste"- al momento de enseñarle un osito color canela con un moño azul atado al cuello, le dio un beso en la frente y entro con ella hacia la sala- "Bueno supongo que deberemos empezar a ver que lugar visitaremos primero"- a lo que ella asintió- "Tomoyo ?"

"Eriol"- musitó con cierto nerviosismo- "Yo…"- se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos- "Eriol, tenemos que hablar…"

"Hablar? sobre que?"

"(Se lo digo ya? No mejor no…) Eriol lo que pasa es que (Sí debe de ser ya! Ahora!... Pero y sí se enoja? Y sí se va?)"

"Tomoyo?"

"Dime…"- dijo algo desubicada

"No, tu dime. De qué tenemos que hablar? O sobre qué?"

"Eriol, estoy… estamos, yo… tú (Maldita sea, por que no me salen las palabras!)"- apretó con fuerza la madíbula y cerró los ojos- "(Ya, dilo!) Eriol… Estoy em…"- tragó saliva, necesitaba un garrafón de agua pues la boca simplemente la tenía seca- "Emba… razzzzza (Por que diablos no lo puedo decir!)"- apretó los puños, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar y respiraba con fuerza. Y en efecto algo estalló- "ESTOY EMBARAZADA ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA, ENTIENDES! ESO ES LO QUE TANTO TRABAJO ME HA COSTADO DECIRTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ES ESE EL PORQUE DE QUE HEMOS APLAZADO LA BODA, ES ESE EL PORQUE DE QUE MUCHAS VECES TE HE EVITADO EN LAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS. YA ME CANSÉ DE OCULTARTELO, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!"- sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, pero sabía bien que ahora faltaba lo más difícil, escuchar lo que tenía que decir Eriol al respecto.

"Ah, pues… Me alegro que por fin me lo hayas dicho."

Tomoyo estaba desconcertada –" Cómo que por fin? Acaso ya lo sabías?"

"Bueno sí, por?"

"Eriol!"

"Dime preciosa"- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Y si ya lo sabías por que no me lo dijiste! Para que así no estuviera como loca desesperada tratando de decírtelo de la mejor manera posible"

"Por que, quería que tu lo hicieras. Además, hay algo que yo todavía no sé"

"Y eso es?"

"Hijo de quien es"

"Pues tuyo, no creerás… Serías capaz de creer que tuve algo que ver con Frederick! Que me acosté con él!"- a lo que el le mostró su media sonrisa, la tomo por la cintura y la besó con suma ternura y pasión.

"(… Ahora se bien que no tuviste nada que ver con él, ahora se bien lo que mí corazón me decía pero mi mente dudaba, ahora lo sé.)"- pensó Eriol con felicidad que irradiaba en cada sensual movimiento de caricia hacia la que sería su esposa, a su Tomoyo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Toc, Toc, Toc… Se escuchó desde la puerta abierta que daba hacia el corredor.

"Se puede"- le decía una sonriente joven de unos bellísimos ojos esmeraldas, tez trigueña y cabello castaño recogido en un moño, que la veía desde la puerta, vestida con un asombroso vestido azul cielo de seda que dejaba al descubierto su espalda , cubría sus brazos en forma de guante y le hacía resaltar su esbelta figura- "Te ves divina"

"Gracias Sakura"- le decía con una suave sonrisa pero que delataba su tristeza.

"Que tienes Tomoyo ?"

"Nada, es sólo…"

"Preocupada? Todo estará bien, ya lo verás"

"Pero y si, se hecha para atrás?"

"Tu no lo harás verdad?"- negó con la cabeza- "Entonces? sabes bien que Eriol es hombre de palabra, además de que te quiere muchísimo. El te ama Tomoyo"- le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y ambas lograban reflejarse ante aquel espejo – "Nadie se echaría para atrás, ni siquiera yo, y bien lo sabes. Descuida"- Tomoyo quien estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas se abrazó a su eterna amiga- "Tomoyo… Eso no es lo que más te preocupa verdad?"- ella negó con la cabeza- "Es sobre el bebe que estas esperando no?"- provocando que Tomoyo la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos- "El lo espera con ansias sabes? Desea que ya llegue ese día, dentro de 6 meses. Yo lo sé, por que el nos dijo, a Syaoran y a mí, sabes que el jamás dudaría de su paternidad y mucho menos de estar a tu lado. No te sientas mal amiga."

"Gracias Sakurita"- le decía secándose las lágrimas con su mano enguantada.

"No hay de que. Ahora prepárate"- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sabían bien que nadie se enteraría de aquella conversación, no era un tanto privada, pero era simplemente algo que no cualquiera quisiera escuchar. Pero ellas no se habían percatado de que alguien las vigilaba, detrás de la puerta, con una cámara de video, sigilosamente.

"Esto es perfecto!"- dijo con una risa malévola un peluche amarillo con alas blancas.

"Deja de estar de metiche! No tienes por que estar metiendo tus orejotas en lo que no te importa!"- le recriminó un peluche de color negro con alas azules.

"Qué quieres pelear Spii!"

"A quién le dices Spii, trapo viejo!"

"No me digas trapo viejo!"

"KERO!"- ya estaban empezando a pelear cuando escucharon el reclamo de Sakura- "Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?"

"Yo? Bueno pues… jejejeje! Nos vemos Sakurita"- le dijo al momento en que escapaba a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido muy de cerca por Spinel.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

"Nervioso?"- le preguntó un joven trigueño, de cabello café y ojos marrones vestido con un smokin azul marino.

"Para nada"- le respondió un joven de cabello negro azulado, ojos zafiros y tez pálida, mientras se arreglaba un moño blanco del smokin negro que usaba, en el espejo.

"Y que? Aún sigues dudando?"

"Después de 3 meses y de lo que me dijo Tomoyo, como podría?"

"Te ves muy seguro"

"Pues, nunca dude de ella, pero aún así, pasaron demasiadas cosas como para poder no estar seguro"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón"

"Y qué? Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás a tu hijo?"

"Mmm… Espera como sabes que voy a tener un hijo?"

"No se si es hombre o mujer, sólo que Sakura ya esta embarazada"

"Y como lo sabes?"

"Por que le dijo a Tomoyo y por que además de todos los clásicos síntomas físicos, se siente un aura desarrollándose, no se si tu la sientas, pero yo sí"

"Oh… Ahora no me sorprenderá el día en que me diga"

"Bueno pues, puedes hacerte el sorprendido"- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara- "A menos claro está, que cierto peluche decida correr la noticia, no le crees así Kerberos!"

De inmediato, Kero sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre- "Entonces ya sabías que estaba aquí Eriol…"- dijo al asomarse con una gota en la cabeza, a lo que Eriol simplemente asintió.

"Maldito peluche"- le dijo Syaoran al ver la cámara de video.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

Su boda fue de encanto, más que nada por que fue Sakura la que decidió diseñar la iglesia, llena de magnolias y con listones celeste por todas partes. Las damas de honor – Sakura, Nakuru y Chiharu- iban vestido color azul cielo de seda, mientras que los hombres de confianza- Syaoran, Yukito y Yamasaki- portaban un smokin azul marino.

La luz que pasaba por las ventanas de la iglesia hacían ver de ensueño el lugar, y dando sobre todo, a Tomoyo, el aura de un ángel al pasar por la alfombra llena de pétalos de flor de cerezo, se veía simplemente encantadora, una visión que Eriol no se perdió ni por un momento, con una gran sonrisa que mostraban su labios mientras la veía desde el altar acercarse.

Después de los votos matrimoniales, Tomoyo se deshacía en llanto de felicidad, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, "es verdad o sería un sueño?", "es verdad" se respondió al ver al apuesto joven que le secaba las lágrimas junto a ella.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

Se escuchaba el ruido de llantas sobre el pavimento al recorrer la avenida central de Tomoeda, un Porche negro convertible es el que la recorría, aquel bello día soleado y con algunas nubes que parecían bellos trazos sobre un lienzo azul celeste.

"Y cómo supiste que llegaríamos hoy Eriol?"- le preguntó Sakura al hombre que conducía, quien vestía una camisa azul marino, jeans grises y botas negras.

"Pareciera como si no me conocieras, pequeña Sakura"- le dijo con una sonrisa al mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, Sakura vestía una blusa color crema, de mangas tres cuartos, abierta al inicio de su busto, una falda verde jade pegada, con aberturas a los lados hasta la mitad del muslo, que le llegaba al inicio de las rodillas, y una zapatillas color crema.

"Eriol… Hace mucho que no lo soy"

"Para mí siempre lo serás"

"Oye, por que no dejas de …"

"De que Li?"- le preguntó al hombre que se encontraba en el asiento de a lado, Syaoran portaba una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y un poco abierta, un pantalón de vestir café y zapatos negros formales.

"Olvídalo… Y por que no vino Daidouji?"

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa, hace tiempo que no los vemos. Sobretodo al pequeño Fye, ya te ves un poco más alto pequeño"- viéndolo sentado junto a su madre.

"Oh… sí supongo"- le respondió un pequeño de 4 años, de ojos esmeralda y cabello café algo despeinado.

Hace tiempo que no se veían, cerca de 2 años, Syaoran y Sakura tuvieron que mudarse a Hong Kong, pues Syaoran había ascendido a jefe del clan y por tal razón habían tenido que irse. Syaoran era un hombre que para nada había perdido su atractivo físico, se veía mucho más maduro y era de un porte más firme; mientras que Sakura, era una mujer de aspecto fino, dulce y sus facciones la hacían ver simplemente bella, ya no era la jovencita llorona (_ahora era la mama llorona _:P), es madre de un pequeño, travieso y dulce que amaba más que nada, al igual que Syaoran.

"Y dime Sakura, para cuando lo esperas?"

Lo que provocó un suave rubor en sus mejillas- "Eh, am…. este pues… para finales de diciembre"

"Ya veo."

"Hmpf… siempre es lo mismo, tu vas a tener un bebe y Daidouji termina paranoica al pensar que tu no lo entenderías, yo voy a tener un bebe y cuando Sakura me lo dice, no me causa mucha sorpresa. De nuevo Tomoyo esta embarazada y como no te dice nada por que supone que ya lo sabes, tú simplemente le regalas de todas cosas por que así es, y ahora que pensé que por fin podríamos darte una sorpresa resulta ser que ya lo sabes, a ti no se te escapa nada!"- dijo con cierta desesperación.

"Bueno Li que esperabas, no es fácil que Sakura disimule que no le pasa nada y mucho menos tú, a parte de su pequeña presencia, digo para tener 4 meses, se siente mucho más desarrollada que la de Souma, aunque mi pequeña también aprendió bastante rápido"

"Nunca pensé que te escucharía de aquella manera Eriol"

"Por que? Sueno mal?"

"No, suenas como papá, sobre protector y orgulloso de su hija. Pero supongo que Kurogane también es bueno"

A lo que Eriol asintió- "Sí, Kurogane es bastante bueno, aunque a veces hace enojar a Souma y terminan peleando en el jardín, por lo regular uno de los dos termina dentro del estanque mientras que el otro termina en los arbustos"- lo comentaba un poco divertido al pensar en aquello. –"Pero me imagino que Fye no se queda atrás"

"Pues este…"- dijo vacilando un poco Fye.

"El es buen aprendiz, sobretodo estas últimas semanas que estuvimos en Hong Kong"- le aseguró un muy orgulloso Syaoran.

"Así, pues me gustaría ver que tan bueno es"

"Te sorprenderías"- le dijo Syaoran con mucha seguridad, a lo que Eriol se limitó a alzar una ceja.

"Bueno ustedes dos, por que cada vez que se ven pelean?"

"Nadie esta peleando cariño"

"Sólo estamos… dialogando, Sakura"- a lo que Sakura lanzó un respingo de resignación.

"Por cierto, y la chica y el peluche, siguen viviendo contigo?"

"Sí, Nakuru esta en la escuela de medicina y Spinel suele cuidar a los niños cuando Tomoyo o yo no estamos en casa, supongo que será lo mismo con ustedes"

"Sólo a veces, cuando Sakura o yo salimos, ese maldito oso de felpa cuida Fye, pero Yukito y el hermano de Sakura viven aquí en Tomoeda"

"Ya veo, supongo que aún no te llevas mucho con tu cuñado, por la forma de en que hablas sobre él."

"Siempre esta llamando por teléfono para saber si Sakura sigue viva"

"Creo que a veces eres un poco exagerado amor"

"Keh…"

"Entonces supongo que ahora tu hermano estará tranquilo al verte Sakura"

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

"Disculpe"- le dijo Tomoyo al encargado- "Me podría decir, donde esta la sección de maternidad?"

"Ah, si, esta en el siguiente pasillo"- dijo uno el encargado algo desconcertado al ver a tan bella dama.

"Muchas gracias, Sakura!"

"Ya voy Tomoyo"- con lo cual el encargado se queda estático al ver a la segunda mujer igual de bella que caminaba a prisa para llegar junto a su amiga.

"Sakuraaaa… ay!"- grito Syaoran al tropezar con una orilla alzada del tapete y caer junto con las enormes cajas que cargaba.

"Syaoran, estas bien amor?"- se acercó rápidamente al ver a su esposo en el piso.

"Pero que torpe eres…"- le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, al verlo tirado desde un lado de las cajas que él también cargaba.

"Sakura que paso?... Oh"- dijo al ver a Syaoran en el piso tratando de recuperarse- "Te encuentras bien Li?"- pero el hombre seguía sin respuesta, y quien no lo estaría si le caen cerca de 50 cajas encima, llenas de cosas para bebe- "Eriol…"

"Ya sé amor, no te preocupes, ahora lo ayudo"

Tomoyo tenía cerca de 6 meses de embarazo, los cuales se veían espectacular en ella, y ni que decir de Sakura con sus casi 5 meses, ambas muy felices, se veían llenas de vida y de dicha, no parecían ser ellas las embarazadas sino sus esposos, Eriol y Syaoran respectivamente, pues a ellos se les antojaba hasta lo que no, todo por los nervios de ser papás. Ese día se encontraban de compras en la Kashi Shuu Boutique en el centro de Tokio, uno de los centros departamentales más grandes y con mejor ropa, y la dueña claro esta, es Tomoyo.

"Sumimasen, señorita Daidouji, no la reconocí"- dijo el ruborizado encargado, cuando ayudaba a Syaoran a levantarse.

"Descuide, no se preocupe"

El encargado tronó los dedos y varias mujeres y hombres se acercaron a el- "Perdón por la descortesía, usted normalmente pide su ropa, no esperábamos tenerla entre nosotros. Así que por favor, permítanos ayudarla. "- decía al momento que uno de los hombres tomaban los enormes paquetes que Eriol y otro los que Syaoran cargaban.

"No se preocupe, pero dígame, en donde esta la sección de maternidad?"

"Ah, sí, sígame por aquí."

"Vaya, si Sakura no hubiera gritado tu nombre, de seguro ese tipo ni te reconoce"- le dijo en un susurro Eriol, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Tomoyo al escucharlo, soltó una leve risita y en el mismo susurro le respondió- "Bueno, de no haberme reconocido, yo creo que a lo mejor lo hubiera despedido. Además, creo que tú eres el único responsable de que no me reconozcan, amor."

"Yo? Pero por qué? Si la verdad te ves preciosa así como estas?"

"Sí, pero nadie tiene la fortuna de verme todos los días"- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Eriol se ruborizó.

"Oye Tomoyo!"- le avisó Sakura desde atrás- "Mira. No es esa la fragancia que tanto te gusta?"

"Sí, esa es"- le dijo Tomoyo con dulzura- "Quieres llevarte una?"

"No, bueno es que a mí no me queda?"

"Pero Sakura si a ti te queda cualquier cosa"

"Supongo"

"Mi cielo! Daidouji!... Vienen?"- les dijo Syaoran algo lejos.

"Ya vamos."- le respondió Sakura con un movimiento de su mano- "Y por cierto? Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás?"

"Pues, no, aún no lo sé. Quiero esperar a ese día para ponérselo. Y tu? Ya sabes?"

"Pues, estamos decidiendo Syaoran y yo si será un nombre Japonés o un nombre Chino, aún no estamos seguros"

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que sólo venían por ropa para bebés"- dijo Syaoran al momento de poner sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno, son mujeres, que esperabas. Francamente, me alegro de que nos ayudaran con tan tremenda carga que llevábamos."

"Sí, pero creo que eso no es ni la mitad de lo que vamos a cargar --"

"Sí, tienes razón"- dijo al pensar en la enorme cantidad de cajas que llevarían y que estaba seguro de que apenas y cabrían dentro del auto.

·.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

"Pues, al fin llegamos"- dijo Eriol al bajarse del Porche.

"Sí, hace tiempo que no veía este lugar"- le respondió una alegre Sakura quien recorría con la vista la enorme mansión y llevaba de la mano a su pequeño- "Recuerdas este lugar Fye?"- a lo que el pequeño se limito a negar con la cabeza.- "No te preocupes, ya te acordarás"

"Y ahora, que esperamos?"- dijo un ansioso Syaoran.

"Nada, sólo espero algún…"- pero su frase quedó interrumpida por el grito que provenía del interior- "Eso esperaba"

"SAKURA!"- dijo con sorpresa Tomoyo al abrir la puerta.

"Hola Amiga!"- le respondió con alegría, mientras esta la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Hola Daidouji"

"Li, Hola"

"Saluda pequeño"- le dijo Sakura a Fye, quien se puso detrás de su pierna.

"Hola"- dijo con timidez.

"Hola pequeño Fye... Eriol"- le dijo mirándolo con dulzura.

"Te gustó mi sorpresa querida?"

"Yo… Muchas Gracias"- dándole un enorme beso.

"Papá!"- gritó la pequeña Souma al ver a su padre abrazado por su madre.

"Souma, hicieron lo que les dije?"- agachándose para abrazar a su pequeña hija.

"Sip"- respondió con alegría.

"Hola papá"- le dijo Kurogane al verlo por detrás de su madre.

"Hola pequeño, recuerdas a Fye?"

"No"- dijo con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, tienen mucho tiempo para conocerse de nuevo."

Fin del Epílogo

* * *

Y ahora. Un pequeño diálogo entre los demonios de personajes (Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo: OYE!) ¬¬ y la linda chica que los utilizó para crear a tan bella historia.

Autora: Vaya, ahora sí es el final.

Eriol: Hasta que acabaste!

Tomoyo: sí ya te habías tardado mucho.

Syaoran: Digo, después de mucho tiempo por fin lo acabas.

Sakura: Tal vez para ti no fue algo cansado estar esperando a que tu pusieras lo que habría de pasar con nuestras vidas, pero para nosotros fue un :"HE DE MORIR HE DE VIVIR!"

A: Bueno pero lo terminé no!

S: Sí pero después de cuanto tiempo!

A: Ya! No me regañen! Al fin y al cabo ustedes son personajes y yo puedo hacer la historia como a mi se me de la gana.

E: Claro, úsanos para tus maquiavélicos planes.

A: Oye! Mira, que me porte bien linda con ustedes.

Sy: Seee claro, haciéndonos sufrir no?

A: (malditos ingratos)

E: Oyemé!

A: Qué? Si no dije nada.

E: Pero lo pensaste.

A: Por que te metes en mi cabeza!

T: Por que piensas cosas malas de nosotros.

A: Yo no pensé nada malo de ustedes, bueno, no directamente…

T: Pero pensaste en algo.

A: ¬¬ Malvados. Ya verán, en el siguiente fic, si se los llevará el diablo.

E,T,S,Sy: HEY!

A: Ya… Tranquilos, es broma. ¬¬ Ni eso se puede hacer.

* * *

_Bueno, pues ya que escucharon unos cuantos reclamos de los personajes, que de ser reales, estoy segura que los hubieran hecho y casi me hubieran mandado a la guillotina. Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo y este pequeño diálogo de reclamos ¬¬,ya sé que cambié un poquito de estilo en este epílogo, pero sentí que así debía de ponerlo; y ya después de mucho, mucho tiempo, por fin lo termino. Al fin!_

_Aunque ahora, no se como empezar la siguiente historia, se me ocurren tantos inicios, que aún no se -- Pero cuando lo sepa, ustedes serán los primeros en saber, no se preocupen Ahora, quiero decir Gracias, de verdad Muchas Gracias por apoyarme, tanto a los que me dejaron reviews como a los que no._

Zashi 18: _Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final mi fic, espero que te guste el epílogo. En serio que cuando leo tus reviews, me dan mucha alegría y ya tuvimos oportunidad de hablar por el msn, así que pues ya sabes como son las cosas. :P Espero que leas el siguiente que estaré empezando a hacer, cuando decida que poner al inicio ¬¬. Gracias niña, bye_

Kerube-chan: _Me alegro que te haya gustado el final, espero que te guste el epílogo, y si, nos leeremos luego niña, bye._

Pily-chan: _Gracias, espero te guste el epílogo, y gracias por dejarme vivir, de no ser así, estoy segura de que nunca hubieras sabido todo esto que les sucedió verdad? Otra vez gracias, bye._

Kat-Sakura: _Espero te haya gustado el epílogo, perdon por no haberte dado las gracias en el capítulo 11, sorry. Así como espero que te haya gustado el final, bueno nos vemos._

Undine: _Niña, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, ya he tenido el gusto de hablar ocntigo casi siempre por msn, espero te guste el epílogo._

_Y siendo así, me despido diciendo un Hasta Luego, por que eso es lo que va a ser y tal vez suene algo mandona, pero me gustaría que los que leyeron este fic, me dejaran un review, tan siquiera para saber quienes son :P. Onegai, Domo Arigatoo._

_Lebel 27_


End file.
